Ein Blut
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: AU. Leia wächst bei Vader auf, Luke bei Padmé unter ObiWans Training. Schließlich treffen die Zwillinge sich...Warnung: LukeLeiaRomanze! Update: Kap. 23!
1. Kapitel: Gefunden

**_Ein Blut_**

**__**

**Autorin:** Felicia Mondkind

**Ab:** 14?

**Warnung:** Luke/Leia-Beziehung (also Inzest); du magst das nicht, dann such dir was anderes zum lesen; wers trotzdem liest, hat nicht das Recht zu flamen, er wurde schließlich gewarnt.

**Pairing: **Luke/Leia

**Feedback:** Konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen.

**Sonstige Archive:** www.animexx.de unter meinem dortigen Autorennamen Sailor Wolf

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars und alle dazugehörenden Charaktere sind Eigentum von George Lucas und seinen Firmen. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Die Geschichte an sich ist mein geistiges Eigentum und darf ohne meine schriftliche Einwilligung nicht archiviert werden.

**__**

**1.Kapitel: Gefunden**

****

„Wo ist sie?"

Die dunkle Stimme füllte das kleine Büro mühelos bis in den letzten Winkel, erstickte jedes andere Geräusch. 

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete die leise Stimme eines Mannes.

„Sie war hier! Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer."

Der Mann wurde von einer schwarz behandschuhten Hand gegriffen und hart gegen die Wand hinter seinen Schreibtisch geschleudert. Tausend Sterne explodiertem in seinem Kopf, während er zu Boden ging. Doch in sein Blickfeld schob sich unübersehbar die massige Gestalt seines Gegners. Darth Vader.

Bail Organa schmeckte den Kupfergeschmack von Blut. „Ich weiß es nicht," wiederholte er.

„Was hat sie hier gemacht?" verlangte der Dunkle Lord zu wissen.

„Sich versteckt vor Euch und Eurem...Meister." Der Senator von Alderaan spuckte das letzte Wort aus wie eine Obszönität.

Vader ging nicht darauf ein. 

„Ich werde sie finden. Auch Ihr könnt sie nicht schützen." Der Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung ballte frustriert und wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das leise Zischen der Hydraulik verriet, was sich unter den schwarzen Handschuhen verbarg.

Bails Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu. Dieses Monster! Aber er konnte nichts tun, nein, er konnte nur schweigen und hoffen, daß Vader bald wieder verschwinden würde.

Sowohl Vader als auch Bail drehten ihre Köpfe als sich die Bürotür leicht bewegte. Eine kleine weiße Gestalt kam herein.

Bail fuhr der Schreck in die Knochen. „Warum bist du nicht im Bett? Es ist schon spät." 

Mühsam versuchte er, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber es wollte ihm nicht glücken. Schließlich gab er es auf. Die roten Flecken auf seinem Gesicht waren sowieso unübersehbar, selbst für so ein kleines Mädchen. 

Vader betrachtete die Gestalt, die ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Ein kleines Mädchen. Er war erstaunt. Bail war ledig und bei seiner Angewohnheit, alles immer korrekt zu machen, schien eine Wilde Ehe absolut fehlplaziert.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, da war wieder diese Stimme, die gesagt hat, ich soll herkommen," antwortete das kleine Mädchen ihrem Ziehvater leise. Dann drehte sie sich um und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um die ganze riesige Figur Vaders sehen zu können.

Vader erwiderte ihren Blick. Etwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt vor, aber das heruntergedrehte Licht ließ so eine genauere Betrachtung nicht zu.

Er bückte sich und hob das kleine Mädchen mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Seine beiden Hände umschlossen ihren Brustkorb und sie hing nun etwas über seinem Kopf, aber sie hatte sich nicht ein bißchen erschreckt. 

Bail beobachtete das Geschehen hilflos. Er wußte, daß es Vader nicht entgehen würde. Er hatte versagt und eine kalte Welle von Angst durchflutete ihn..

„Wie heißt du?" fragte Vader, während er weiter ihr schmales Gesicht ansah, die großen braunen Augen und die noch recht kurzen braunen Haare.

„Leia," antwortete sie leise.

„Und wie alt bist du, Leia?"

„Drei," sagte sie und zur Untermalung ihrer Worte hielt sie ihm drei winzige Finger vor sein maskiertes Gesicht.

Der Dunkle Lord der Sith wußte, wer dieses Kind war. Es war so offensichtlich in Leias Gesicht geschrieben. 

Haare und Augen wie Padmés, das Gesicht schon jetzt deutlich erkennbar dem Anakin Skywalkers ähnlich. Leia Skywalker, seine und Padmés Tochter.

Er bemerkte, daß Leia leicht zitterte. Allerdings nicht vor Angst, sondern wegen der Kälte, die sie in ihrem dünnen Nachthemdchen wie kleine Nadelstiche auf der Haut spürte. Er nahm sie richtig auf den Arm und mit der Macht sandte er ihr das Gefühl von Wärme. 

Das kleine Mädchen schmiegte ihr Gesicht gegen die Brust dieses seltsamen Mannes. Auf merkwürdige Weise fühlte sich in seinen Armen geborgen und sicher.

Langsam schlief sie ein.

Vader hob seinen Blick nur wenig von seinem schlafenden Kind, um Bail direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser hatte sich wieder in eine stehende Position gekämpft.

„Ich werde jetzt mit meiner Tochter Alderaan verlassen," ertönte die mechanisch erstellte Stimme.

„Nein! Leia wird hierbleiben!" In seiner Verzweiflung war Bail bereit, es selbst mit dem Schrecken der Galaxis aufzunehmen. 

„Ihr habt ausgedient, Senator," war die kühle Antwort. 

Während Vader aus der Tür schritt, brach die Wand auf der anderen Seite durch und eine Horde Sturmtruppler ergoß sich in den Raum.

Bails Versuch, hinter Vader aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, wurde doch hunderte von Blasterstrahlen vereitelt. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sackte der ehemalige Senator von Alderaan auf den Boden.

‚Vergebt mir, Padmé...,' war sein letzter Gedanke.


	2. Kapitel: Mutter und Sohn

**2. Kapitel: Mutter und Sohn**

****

Weit entfernt lag die Frau, die Vader auf Alderaan gesucht hatte, zur selben Zeit in einem schmalen Bett. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch geschlossen, obwohl sie schon vor einer Weile aufgewacht war. Sie fühlte das warme Bündel, das unter der Decke versteckt, auf ihrem Bauch lag und noch schlief.

Padmé Skywalker lächelte als sich eine kleine Hand bewegte und sich an ihrem Nachthemd festkrallte. Dann wurde das Bündel wieder ruhig.

Sie streichelte vorsichtig den Huckel, den die Decke machte. 

Luke wanderte des nachts gerne von seinem Bett in das ihre. Sie war erst vor kurzem nach Tatooine gekommen und ihr Sohn konnte nicht genug von ihrer Nähe bekommen, zu lange hatte er sie missen müssen.

Langsam kroch das Bündel, endlich erwacht, nach oben und steckte schließlich einen verstrubbelten Blondschopf unter der Decke hervor. Padmé öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Spatz," begrüßte sie ihn.

„Guten Morgen, Mami." Luke umarmte sie und sah sie mit seinen großen blauen Augen an.

Sie drückte ihn und setzte sich auf. 

„Na komm, wir zwei sollten jetzt aufstehen."

„Darf ich noch was hier liegen bleiben?" nuschelte Luke.

„Na gut." Lächelnd setzte sie den kleinen Jungen aufs Bett und stand auf.

Sie wusch sich und zog sich an. Ein einfaches weißes Wollkleid. Niemand hätte sich die ehemalige Senatorin von Naboo so vorgestellt. 

Sie bändigte ihre langen braunen Haare in einem langen Zopf, der ihr beinahe bis an die Kniekehlen reichte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob es nicht langsam mal Zeit wäre, sie wieder hüftlang abzuschneiden, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Anakin hatte es immer geliebt, seine Hände durch ihre langen Strähnen wandern zu lassen. Sie seufzte innerlich. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Sie drehte sich um und schnappte sich Luke, um ihn zu waschen, anzuziehen und seine verstrubbelten Locken in eine einigermaßen annehmbare Form zu bringen.

Luke ließ, noch etwas verschlafen, alles über sich ergehen, aber gab deutlichen Protest von sich, als Padmé sich bemühte, die Vogelnester in seinem Haar wieder aufzulösen.

Schließlich war sie fertig und ging mit ihrem Sohn in die Küche. Beru stand schon am Herd und es duftete nach Eiern und Speck.

Sie drehte den Kopf. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei," lächelte sie.

„Guten Morgen. Soll ich dir helfen?" Padmé setzte Luke auf seinen Stuhl und gesellte sich zu Beru. 

***

Wenig später saßen sie zu viert an dem kleinen Tisch, Padmé mit Luke auf dem Schoß, und verzehrten ihr Frühstück. Luke redete die ganze Zeit fröhlich und erzählte seiner Mutter von dem riesigen Bantha, das er gestern abend gesehen hatte.

Padmé hörte ihm lächelnd zu. In seiner Vorstellung wurde das Bantha noch etwas größer als es wohl eigentlich gewesen war.

Seit sie vor zwei Wochen hier angekommen war, hatte Luke alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefordert. In dem Moment, wo ein grummelnder Owen hatte in das Haus treten lassen, hatte sich ein kleiner Junge an ihrem Rock festgeklammert und „Mami!" gerufen.

Sie fragte sich noch immer, wie er sie hatte erkennen können, schließlich war er nur wenige Tage alt gewesen als sie mit Leia nach Alderaan aufgebrochen war. Aber Padmé war als Ehefrau eines Jedi - Ex-Jedi  - so einiges an seltsamen Dingen gewöhnt und machte sich deshalb keine so großen Gedanken.

Während sie Luke ein Butterbrot strich, fragte sie sich, wie es ihrem kleinen Mädchen wohl ging. Auf Alderaan war es jetzt Nacht, also würde sie schlafen. Zumindest hoffte Padmé das. 

Sie hatte Alderaan lediglich verlassen, weil imperiale Spione sie dort entdeckt hatten. Leia hatte sie in Bails Obhut gelassen. Sie war sich sicher, daß er auf ihre Tochter acht geben würde. Da niemand wußte, daß sie existierte, würde bestimmt auch niemand nach ihr suchen.

Luke wurde auf ihrem Schoß unruhig als er bemerkte, daß ihre Gedanken abschweiften. 

‚Er ist so sehr wie Anakin. Anakin wollte auch immer meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit für sich haben,' dachte sie. 

„Ja, Luke?" Nach dieser Versicherung ihrer Aufmerksamkeit erzählte Luke weiter.

Padmé sah kurz zu Beru und Owen. 

Owen aß sein Frühstück schweigend, aber auch so konnte Padmé fühlen, daß er die Ehefrau seines Stiefbruders nur aus reiner Höflichkeit im Hause behielt und weil sie eine zusätzliche billige Arbeitskraft war. Und vielleicht noch, weil er wußte, daß Shmi sie ohne zu zögern aufgenommen hätte.

Beru lächelte ihr kurz zu. Die ältere Frau fühlte Sympathie für die Farmerin. Sie und Owen waren nun mehr als vier Jahre verheiratet, aber noch immer hatte sich kein Kindersegen bei den Lars eingestellt.

Padmé wußte, daß es Beru sicher schmerzte, daß das nächste was sie zu einem eigenen Kind hatte, sich sofort wieder seiner Mutter zugewandt hatte. Dennoch herrschte zwischen ihnen keine Rivalität. Beru war dafür zu schlicht und Padmé hatte als Bevorzugte keinen Grund dazu.

Owen brach schließlich das Schweigen der Großen und legte sein Besteck hin.

„Padmé, ich brauche draußen jemand, der sich um die Vaporatoren am sechsten Viertel kümmert. Sie müssen kontrolliert und die Filter geputzt werden."

Padmé hatte keine Mühe mehr, Owens Absicht herauszuhören. Es hieß, daß das ihre Aufgabe für heute sein würde.

„In Ordnung," antwortete sie.

„Geh am besten gleich los, bevor's für dich zu heiß wird," grummelte Owen.

Padmé nickte und stand auf. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht an die Hitze gewöhnt. Sie vermisste die Regenschauer von Naboo und Alderaan.

Luke setzte sie auf den Boden, dann setzte sie sich ihren Sonnenhut auf. Die breite Krempe spendete ihr genug Schatten und ein feines Netz rundherum hielt den Sand aus ihrem Gesicht. Luke setzte sie einen ähnlichen Hut, nur in kleiner, auf.

Sie trat hinaus in die Hitze. Sie seufzte tief. 

‚Das ist nun daheim.' Mit diesem Gedanken und Luke an der einen Hand, dem Werkzeugkasten in der anderen stapfte sie los.


	3. Kapitel: Vater und Tochter

**A/N:**  
**The Good Twin:** Vielen Dank für deine Kommentare :-). Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin.   
  
**chrissy9:** Danke für deinen Kommentar. Hier sind die nächsten zwei Kapitel. :-) 

  
  
**3. Kapitel: Vater und Tochter**

Vader kniete nieder vor dem Thron seines Meisters.   
"Habt Ihr mir etwas zu berichten, mein Freund?" erkundigte sich der Imperator.  
"Ja, mein Meister." Er winkte und aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes kam Leia langsam nach vorne. 

Sie wirkte unglaublich klein in dem riesigen Thronsaal in ihrem weißen Kleidchen und der weißen Schleife im Haar. Sie machte einen unsicheren Knicks wie ihr Vater es ihr gesagt hatte.

Palpatines Augen zeigten ein interessiertes Funkeln.  
"Wer ist das, Lord Vader?"  
"Meine Tochter, mein Meister. Sie heißt Leia Skywalker," antwortete Vader bar jeder Emotion in seiner Stimme. 

Leia blickte schüchtern zu dem erhöhten Thron hinauf. Vorsichtig tapste sie neben ihren Vater. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, eine seltsame Kälte durchdrang ihren Körper. 

Palpatine musterte das kleine Mädchen. Einfach nur zum Spaß schickte er dem kleinen Kind ein Gefühl von Kälte. Er beobachtete wie Leia leicht zu zittern anfing.

Leia rieb ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken aneinander. Es war ihr zu kalt, sie wollte es wieder warm haben! Sie verzog ihr Gesichtchen. Warm! Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wurde es das plötzlich auch.

Palpatine hob eine Augenbraue. Für eine Sekunde dachte er, Vader würde sein Kind schützen, aber dann bemerkte er, daß Leia unbewußt selber seinen ungebetenen Einfluß abblockte. Sie war nicht nur so machtstark, wie es bei einem Skywalker zu erwarten war, sie war auch ebenso willensstark.

"Ich nehme an, daß Ihr sie ausbilden möchtet," sprach der Imperator schließlich wieder.   
Vader sah kurz zu Leia. Er war stolz auf sie. Das hatte sie gut gemacht.  
"Ja, Meister," wandte er seinen Blick wieder nach oben. 

"Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis. Ich wünsche, über ihre Fortschritte informiert zu werden."  
"Natürlich, mein Meister." 

Mit einem Wink seiner weißen Hand waren Vader und Leia entlassen.

Nachdem sie draußen waren, hob Vader seine Tochter auf den Arm.  
Leia legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie war müde.   
Sie hatten eine gute Woche auf Vaders Schiff verbracht und waren heute erst sehr spät angekommen. Dennoch hatte der Imperator Vader noch sehen wollen. 

‚Zweifellos hat er gespürt, daß ich etwas wichtiges gefunden habe,' dachte sich Vader. 

"Wir gehen jetzt schlafen, Leia."   
"Oh ja, Papa," murmelte sie und gähnte leise. Vader brachte unter seiner Maske etwas zustande, was früher mal sein Lächeln gewesen war. Sie war einfach niedlich und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn Papa nannte, fühlte er sich zufrieden. 

Er wanderte die langen Gänge entlang zu seinen Gemächern. Nachdem er die Tür mit einem Code geöffnet hatte, trug er Leia hinein.  
Seine Gemächer waren in schwarz und weiß gehalten. Selten fand man hier eine andere Farbe. Er ging in seine Meditationskammer, wo er auch schlief. 

Neben der eiergleichen Schutzkammer, die es ihm erlaubte, auch mal seine Maske abzulegen, stand ein kleines, weißbezogenes Bett für Leia. Auch auf dem Sternenzerstörer hatte sie neben seiner Schutzkammer geschlafen.

"Darf ich auch mal bei dir schlafen?" erkundigte sich das kleine Mädchen, während es vorsichtig die Schleife aus ihren weichen Haaren zog.   
"Ich werde dir eine Schutzmaske besorgen, dann kannst du auch mit rein," versprach Vader ihr. 

In die Schutzkammer wurde während ihres geschlossenen Zustands purer Sauerstoff gepumpt. Vader konnte dann problemlos atmen, aber normale Wesen litten in so einer Umgebung unter Übelkeit, Schwindel, sogar Ohnmachten. Vader wollte seine Tochter solchen Unannehmlichkeiten nicht aussetzen.

Außerdem war er sich noch nicht sicher, ob es für so ein kleines Mädchen gut war, zu sehen, was sich unter seiner Maske befand.   
Er wollte sie nicht zu Tode erschrecken.

Leia hatte sich derweil umgezogen und sich in die weiche Decke gekuschelt.

"Papa?" flüsterte sie.   
"Ja, Leia?" gab Vader, in dem vergeblichen Versuch ebenso leise zu sprechen wie sie, zurück.   
"Warum war mir zuerst so kalt und dann wieder warm?" fragte sie. 

"Mein Meister wollte dich testen. Er hat dir Kälte geschickt, aber du hast dich davor abgeschirmt."   
"Hab ich das mit der Macht getan?" fragte sie leise.   
"Ja, das hast du. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht," gab Vader zurück. Durch die Macht schickte er ihr ein Gefühl wie ein Lächeln. 

Leia lächelte zurück.   
Sie hatte schnell verstanden, was die Macht war, aber sie wußte nicht, was sie damit machen sollte. Sie hoffte, ihr Papa würde es ihr zeigen.   
"Das werde ich," meinte Vader bevor er in die Kammer stieg.  
"Gute Nacht, Papa"   
"Gute Nacht, Leia." 

Langsam schloß sich die Kammer und Vader sah, daß Leia schon schlief. Er nickte leicht.   
Ja, er würde ihr zeigen, wie sie die Macht benutzen konnte. Sie würde eines Tages eine wunderbare Sith sein. 


	4. Kapitel: ObiWan Kenobi

**4. Kapitel: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Padmé schleuderte frustriert den Hydrospanner beiseite. Sie saß in der Garage der Lars-Farm und versuchte, den Motivator eines Droiden zu reparieren. Allerdings war er schon so alt und hatte so viele Reparaturen hinter sich, daß es kaum möglich war, noch den Bauschemen zu folgen.

Sie sah kurz in die Ecke, wo R2-D2, den sie mitgebracht hatte, sich gerade auflud. Wenn sie ihn reparieren mußte, hatte sie nie Probleme.  
Padmés Gedanken um Droiden und ihre Motivatoren wurde dadurch unterbrochen, daß sich ein großer, schwarzer Schatten über den Raum legte. 

Padmé sah auf. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann. Obwohl er die Sonne im Rücken hatte und nur als schwarzer Schemen zu erkennen war, wußte Padmé, wer er war.

"Nicht Ihr, Kenobi! Was wollt Ihr dieses Mal von mir?" zischte sie und stand auf. Jetzt verwünschte sie, den Hydrospanner beiseite geworfen zu haben.

"Lediglich mit Euch sprechen, Mylady," gab der Schemen ruhig zurück und trat in die Garage. 

Kenobis Haar hatte schon die ersten grauen Strähnen, dabei war er erst Anfang Vierzig. Padmé bemerkte es mit Genugtuung. Er hatte es verdient!

Obi-Wan setzte sich auf eine Kiste voller verrostender Ersatzteile und sah zu Padmé hinüber. Ihr anklagender Blick sagte ihm, daß sie ihm noch immer nicht vergeben hatte. Aber deswegen war er nicht gekommen.

"Es geht um Euren Sohn."   
"Laßt Luke zufrieden!"   
"Ihr habt also die Neuigkeiten noch nicht gehört," meinte Obi-Wan ernst. Sein Blick war durchdringend. 

Padmé hatte auf einmal ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. "Was für Neuigkeiten?"

"Bail Organa wurde vor einer Woche auf Vaders Befehl hin erschossen. Die Anklage war Hochverrat am Imperium," meinte der Jedi. Mit einer müden Geste wischte er sich etwas Sand von der Robe.

"Oh nein! Was ist mit Leia?" Padmé war entsetzt.  
"Sie ist nicht mehr auf Alderaan. Offensichtlich hat sie auf Vaders Schiff den Planeten verlassen. Das macht mir Sorgen." 

"Mir macht Palpatine mehr Sorgen als Anakin." Padmé verschränkte in einer beinahe trotzigen Geste die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Wie auch immer Ihr das empfinden mögt, Leia ist nun in den Händen der Sith." 

"Meint Ihr, das gefällt mir?" Padmé blinzelte die Tränen fort. Ihr kleines Mädchen.   
"Nein. Aber es ist wichtig, daß wir Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen. Und dafür brauchen wir Luke." 

"Nein! Laßt meinen Sohn in Ruhe!" schrie Padmé Obi-Wan an. Wie sie ihn haßte!   
Warum mußte er immer ihre Familie zerstören?

"Seid vernünftig! Er braucht die Jedi-Ausbildung. Sie wird ihn vor der Dunklen Seite bewahren, sollte Vader auch ihn eines Tages finden. Es ist zu seinem Besten," redete Kenobi auf sie ein.

"Es ist doch wirklich ein großer Zufall, daß es auch zum Besten der Jedi ist, nicht wahr?" knurrte Padmé. Sie hatte ihre Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, daß ihre Nägel ins Fleisch schnitten.

"Ich bitte Euch inständig. Luke braucht diese Ausbildung."

"Ich will nicht, daß ihr aus ihm einen seelenlosen Roboter ohne Gefühle macht. Das hat schon bei Anakin nicht funktioniert und das Ergebnis kennt Ihr ja wohl, Ihr...Ihr..."

"Mylady, er wird kein Jedi wie ich werden. Ich werde ihm sicher nicht seine Gefühle verbieten. Ich habe durchaus meine Lektion gelernt. Wenn Ihr wünscht, könnt Ihr bei seinem Unterricht dabei sein. Dann könnt Ihr Euch überzeugen, daß ich die Wahrheit sage," führte Obi-Wan aus.

Padmé sah ihn böse an. Aber sie wußte selber, daß sie keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Luke würde eine Ausbildung zum Jedi nicht schaden.   
Zumindest hoffte sie das.

"Na gut, aber wenn ich bemerke, daß Ihr ihn wohin drängen wollt, wo er nicht hingehört, werde ich Euch nicht mehr in seine Nähe lassen."

Obi-Wan stand auf und verneigte sich leicht. "Ich danke Euch, Padmé. Ich werde morgen früh nochmal vorbeikommen und vielleicht habe ich dann Nachrichten über Leia für Euch. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein."

"Mit Euch auch," murmelte Padmé seiner verschwindenden Gestalt nach.   
Langsam ging sie wieder ins Haus. Luke saß am Tisch und kritzelte eifrig auf einem Blatt Papier herum. 

"Hallo, mein Spatz," sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Hallo, Mama! Kuck, ich hab dich gemalt." Damit hielt Luke ihr sein Bild hin. Es zeigte eine Frau, die wohl sie sein sollte, einen kleinen blonden Jungen und einen großen blonden Mann. 

"Und wer ist der kleine Junge hier?" fragte sie lächelnd.   
"Das bin ich," gab Luke eifrig zurück.   
"Und wer ist der Mann hier?" erkundigte sich Padmé und deutete auf die größere Gestalt neben sich. 

"Das ist Papa. Ich schenk dir das Bild," strahlte er sie an.   
"Das ist süß von dir. Vielen Dank." Padmé strich ihm über seinen Blondschopf. "Das hast du schön gemalt." 

"Du bist ja auch schön," meinte Luke und sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an, die sie so sehr an Anakin erinnerten.

"Findest du?" meinte Padmé lächelnd.   
Luke nickte.   
"Und ich hab mir vorgenommen, daß ich nur ein Mädchen heiraten werde, wenn sie so schön ist wie du." 

"Bis dahin dauert es wohl noch etwas," lachte Padmé amüsiert. "Du wirst sicher das schönste Mädchen bekommen, mein Spatz." 

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. Langsam erklärte sie Luke, was von nun an auf ihn zukommen würde.


	5. Kapitel: 15 Jahre

**A/N: **Ja, es hat gedauert bis ich hier wieder update, aber ich war in der Zeit schreiberisch nicht untätig ;).

@butterfly und chrissy9: Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. 

**5. Kapitel: 15 Jahre**

****

****

Leia Vader wollte ihre Augen nicht aufmachen und auch nicht aufstehen. Sie wußte, sie würde sich wieder an Bord der Princess' Pride wiederfinden. Und das heute.

Am liebsten hätte sie vergessen, was heute für ein Tag war.

Schließlich öffnete sie doch die Augen. Heute war ihr fünfzehnter Geburtstag. „Simulation Tag an," maulte sie und die Lichter gingen an und tauchten ihr Schlafzimmer an Bord ihres Sternenzerstörers in angenehmes Licht.

Leia wollte noch immer nicht aufstehen. Dann piepte ihr Comlink.

Seufzend nahm sie es vom Nachttisch und sah mißmutig nach, wer sie jetzt schon sprechen wollte. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich sofort und sie drückte den Empfangsknopf.

„Hallo Papa."

Vaders demaskiertes Gesicht schwebte bläulich schimmernd über ihrem Holo-Comlink.

„Hallo Engelchen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." 

Seine Stimme war ohne den Modulator heiser und klang furchtbar kratzig. Leia wußte, daß er nur für sie ohne Modulator sprach. Es strengte ihn sehr an.

„Danke Papa."

„Sobald wir uns wiedersehen, bekommst du dein Geschenk," lächelte Vader.

„Das ist lieb, aber ich bin froh, wenn wir uns wiedersehen." 

Ihre derzeitigen Missionen dauerten jetzt schon fast drei Monate. Es wurde wirklich Zeit.

Vader lächelte nur. „Mach dir einen schönen Tag, Engelchen."

„Werde ich. Wie war deine letzte Operation?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen.

„Ich lebe noch," gab ihr Vater zurück. Er redete nie gerne über die Operationen, die ihn am Leben erhielten.

„Das ist gut. Werd wieder gesund," lächelte Leia.

Vader drehte plötzlich seinen Kopf. Offensichtlich wurde er gestört. Sie hörte, wie im Hintergrund etwas schweres auf den Boden fiel.

‚Wieder einer tot,' dachte Leia sich unberührt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es gibt Probleme," keuchte Vader.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich ruf dich heute abend noch mal an."

Vader nickte und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

Leia seufzte. Ihr Vater haßte Abschiedsworte und vermied sie.

Schließlich rappelte sie sich auf. Es war Zeit, sich um ihr eigenes Schiff zu kümmern.

***

„Mom, darf ich bitte? Es ist schließlich mein Geburtstag." Luke Skywalker, ab heute 15 Jahre alt, folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„Und was wollt ihr in Mos Eisley machen?" erkundigte sich Padmé Skywalker. Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir wollten in diesen neuen Jugendtreff gehen. Mom, ich bin bis heute abend wieder da. Camie und Fixer dürfen auch nicht solange bleiben." Luke sah seine Mutter bittend an.

„Aber derzeit ist es sehr gefährlich in Mos Eisley. Denk doch an diese ‚Höllenreiter'."

Die Höllenreiter war eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die auf frisierten Speederbikes die Stadt unsicher machte. Die viel zu lasche Polizei, falls man diese Ansammlung von Korruption, Bestechlichkeit und Faulheit so nennen wollte, konnte ihnen auch keinen Einhalt gebieten.

„Du weißt, daß ich mich verteidigen kann." Mit ernstem Gesicht deutete der Junge auf das Lichtschwert, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Seines Vaters Lichtschwert.

„Ich weiß es, Luke, aber es gibt auch imperiale Truppen auf Tatooine und du darfst ihnen nicht auffallen." Padmé hatte Angst, daß eine Auffälligkeit Vader oder Lady Vader nach Tatooine rufen würde.

„Es wird mir bestimmt nichts passieren. Es ist doch nur das eine Mal." Seine Stimme klang flehentlich. Und dieser Blick...

Padmé hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gefühl, aber schließlich konnte sie es ihm doch nicht abschlagen. Luke wurde langsam erwachsen.

„Na schön," lächelte sie. „Aber du bist bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder da, kein Alkohol und kein Ärger!"

„Versprochen! Du bist klasse, Mom!" Damit umarmte und drückte er sie.

Padmé wurde bewußt, wie groß Luke geworden war, er war schon so groß wie sie. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung.

***

Leia stand auf der Brücke. Sie beobachtete die verzogenen Sterne im Hyperraum. In ihrer pechschwarzen Uniform und den hochhackigen Stiefeln wirkte sie erwachsener als sie sich fühlte.

‚Mein fünfzehnter Geburtstag ist echt langweilig. Wenn wenigstens was passieren würde,' dachte sie sich und zog gedankenverloren an einem ihrer Zöpfe.

„Lady Vader? Eine Rebellensichtung."

Sie konnte seine Angst beinahe  riechen. Sie lächelte.

„Wo, General?"

„Sektor A128G654,58, Mylady."

„Was für ein machtverlassener Ort. Nehmen sie Kurs."

„Jawohl." Der General zog sich erleichtert zurück.

‚Rebellen abschießen...Na ja, zumindest ist es besser als nichts zu tun.' 

Sie sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Wirklich, der Outer Rim war nicht besonders, aber Tatooine war sicher ein interessanterer Ort als der Hyperraum. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten.

***

Luke stöhnte. Er hatte das Gefühl von großer...Langeweile. Camie und Fixer hatten beschlossen, daß ihnen der Jugendtreff so zu langweilig war und sich in den Speeder verzogen. Ohne Zweifel waren sie am Rumknutschen, wenn nicht noch mehr.

Jetzt saß er allein an einem kleinen Tisch, einen Roten Bliel vor sich stehend, und wußte nichts mit sich anzufangen. Camie und Fixer gehörten zu seinen wenigen Freunden, auch wenn sie beide ihn bevorzugt Wormie nannten und versuchten, ihn mit irgendwelchen wildfremden Mädchen zu verkuppeln.

Luke war froh, daß ihm eine solche Überraschung für heute erspart geblieben war. Er wußte mit den Mädchen nichts anzufangen, dabei waren sie oft nett und hübsch. Aber sie passten alle nicht, fand er.

Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den fast leeren Raum. Ein Jugendtreff....Er hätte vielleicht doch auf der Farm bleiben sollen.

„Na, Wormie? Bläst du Trübsal?" erkundigte sich Camie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen. 

Luke ignorierte ihre zerwühlten Haare, unordentlichen Klamotten und die roten Wangen.

„Nein, ich langweile mich nur," gab er zurück.

Fixer setzte sich neben seine Freundin. „Tja, du brauchst halt eine Freundin, dann wird dir nicht mehr langweilig," meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

‚Bitte kein Blind Date!' war Lukes Gedanke. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause.

„Warum versuchst du nicht, das Mädel da hinten aufzureißen?"

Fixer deutete zu einem Menschenmädchen, die allein einen Tisch besetzte.

„Danke, kein Interesse." Luke leerte sein Glas, warf ein paar Credits auf die Tischplatte und ging raus.

So langsam reichte es ihm. War es denn so wichtig, daß er jetzt schon eine Freundin hatte? Er trat böse gegen eine herumliegende Dose. 

Die Frage war jetzt aber, wie er wieder heimkommen sollte, mit den zweien wollte er nicht fahren.

‚Ich habe ja noch etwas Zeit. Warum sollte ich nicht noch eine Runde gehen?' Gedacht, getan.

Als er sich der Stadtmitte näherte, hörte er Geschrei und Schüsse. Neugierig ging er näher bis er sehen konnte, was dort unten geschah.

Sturmtruppler hatten eine Gruppe bewaffneter Leute, anscheinend Rebellen, eingekesselt und schossen aus vollen Rohren auf sie.

Plötzlich brach die Gruppe aus dem Kessel aus und rannte wie von allen Furien gejagt genau auf ihn zu. Ohne es zu wollen mußte Luke nun mitlaufen, wollte er nicht niedergetrampelt werden. Die Schüße kamen wieder näher. 

‚Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Das klassifiziert Mom sicher als Ärger.'

Luke hatte auf einmal das Gefühl von großer Gefahr, alle seine Alarmglocken schrillten, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ihn schon ein Betäubungsschuß erwischt und er sank bewußtlos neben einigen Rebellen zu Boden.


	6. Kapitel: Der Jedi

**6. Kapitel: Der Jedi**

****

Es war kalt, viel zu kalt. 

Luke zog die Beine an und legte seine Arme um die Knie. Die ungemütliche Pritsche unter ihm drückte sich in seinen Rücken.

Ihm war übel und sein Kopf schmerzte. Er erinnerte sich an Schüsse und Geschrei und dann...Schwärze, Nichts.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, aber kniff sie sofort wieder zu. Es war viel zu hell...

Sein Magen schien sich zu drehen und zu winden. Der Junge sprang auf und mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er sich in die Ecke seiner Zelle. Eine Sanitäreinheit. Gut.

Nachdem er seinen Magen entleert und die Spülung gedrückt hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser.

Er schlug vorsichtig seine Augen auf. Blinzelte. Schließlich hatten seine Augen sich an das helle, künstliche Licht gewöhnt.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seine Pritsche. Er fühlte etwas durch die Macht...ein anderes machtsensitives Wesen. Er sollte also besser die Macht nicht einsetzen, auch so wußte er, daß er in einem imperialen Gefängnis saß. 

‚Wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf Tatooine. Mom und Meister Kenobi sollten mich leicht finden,' dachte der junge Jedi.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß sein Gürtel fehlte. Und an seinem Gürtel hing sein Lichtschwert.

Er stöhnte. 

‚So ein Mist!'

Sollte es sich bei dem machtsensitiven Wesen um Vader oder seine Tochter handeln, dann Gute Nacht.

‚Warum bin ich machtverdammter Idiot nicht auf der Farm geblieben?' 

Für weitere Gedanken fehlte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit, denn sein protestierender Magen verlangte ein zweites Mal sein Recht.

***

„Wieviele Gefangene?" erkundigte sich Leia. Langsam schritt sie einen Tisch ab, auf dem verschiedene beschlagnahmte Gegenstände und Waffen aufgereiht waren.

„Dreiundzwanzig, Mylady. Acht Frauen und fünfzehn Männer," antwortete ihr der Commander, der die Sturmtruppler auf Tatooine angeführt hatte.

„Gut. Der Rest der Rebellen?"

„Tot oder entkommen."

„Hatte ich Euch nicht gesagt, daß keiner entkommen sollte?" Leias Stimme war nun kalt und hart.

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, Mylady."

Er hatte Angst. Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Leia ging weiter. 

„Sowas zeugt von Unfähigkeit."

Der Mann gab ein Röcheln von sich.

Etwas auf dem Tisch fing Leias Blick und sie löste ihren Machtgriff vom Hals des unglücklichen Commanders.

Sie zog einen dicken braunen Gürtel zu sich. 

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Lichtschwert und hob es hoch. Es war alt und blank poliert von vielen Stunden, wo es in den Händen seiner Besitzer gelegen hatte. Sie preßte den Aktivierungsknopf und die hellblaue Klinge erwachte zischend zum Leben.

Ihr gleißendes Licht spiegelte sich in den Augen der begeisterten Sith. Sie bewegte die perfekt ausbalancierte Waffe langsam hin und her. Ein Jedi! Nur ein Jedi konnte so eine Waffe anfertigen und führen. 

Aufregung strömte durch Leias Körper. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jedi getroffen. Ihr Vater hatte sie niemals zu so einer Mission mitgenommen, geschweige denn sie alleine eine bestreiten lassen. Er hatte es immer als viel zu gefährlich erachtet.

‚Gefährlich. Ich hoffe, das ist dieser Jedi,' dachte sich das Mädchen vergnügt.

Ihr Geburtstag war doch besser als sie erwartet hatte. Sie deaktivierte das Schwert.

Mit ihm in der Hand ließ sie den verblüfften Commander stehen.

Ihr Machtsinn würde sie zu ihm führen.

***

Luke lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Pritsche. Inzwischen hatte sein Magen sich beruhigt, dennoch war ihm noch immer ziemlich kalt. Außergewöhnlich für Tatooine.

Aufgeschreckt wurde er vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe. Er beschloß, erstmal so liegenzubleiben.

Leia trat in die kleine Zelle. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Gestalt auf der Pritsche. Ein blonder Haarschopf, braune Lederjacke, beige Hosen, schwarze Stiefel.

Er sah nicht gerade wie die Jedi aus, die ihr von ihrem Vater oder dem Imperator geschildert worden waren.

Er war wach.

„Aufstehen, Jedi," befahl sie in ihrer besten Kommandanten-Stimme.

Luke hörte eine Stimme. Eine Frau. Er linste aus seinen Augenwinkeln in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme gekommen war, konnte aber nicht viel erkennen.

Er drehte sich um, setzte sich auf und stand dann auf.

Er musterte sie. Braune Haare in einer Zopffrisur, braune Augen, ein schmales Gesicht, schwarze Uniform und Stiefel. Er konnte die Dunkelheit fühlen, die sie ausstrahlte.

Sie musterte ihn ebenfalls. Er war viel jünger als sie angenommen hatte. Er war nicht viel älter als sie, wenn überhaupt. Sie war enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte er das Lichtschwert gefunden oder gestohlen.

Doch ihre Augen nahmen wieder ihren Glanz an. Doch, da waren Schilde! Er hatte Schilde um seinen Geist, das könnte er nicht, wenn er nicht mehrere Jahre Training hinter sich hatte.

Allerdings fand sie, daß er für einen Jedi doch noch etwas klein war. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihm das mitzuteilen.

„Ihr seid aber ziemlich klein für einen Jedi."

Luke hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr seid auch recht klein für eine Sith."

Leia war mehr als einen Kopf kleiner, ohne die hochhackigen Stiefel würde sie sicher noch kleiner sein und ihm gerade so an die Brust reichen.

Sie lachte nur. Scherze über ihre Größe trafen sie schon lange nicht mehr.

 „Ihr seid nicht zu täuschen. Ist es so offensichtlich, wer ich bin?"

„Mal abgesehen von Eurer Aura, die Euch jedem Jedi verrät, wäre da noch Euer Lichtschwert," meinte Luke und deutete darauf.

Leia blickte nach unten, wo der lange schwarze Zylinder an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel anlag. Dieses Gefühl gab ihr immer Sicherheit.   
Sie sah ihn wieder an und lächelte. 

„Ihr habt scharfe Augen."

Luke lächelte nicht. Er sah direkt in ihre Augen. Nach dem, was seine Mutter ab und an erzählte, war Lady Vader nicht älter als er selber. So wie das Mädchen vor ihm aussah, glaubte er es auch.

Eine seltsame Stille breitete sich aus, während die beiden sich nur ansahen. Schließlich beendete Leia den Blickkontakt.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Jedi getroffen. Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Luke," war die kurze Antwort. Mom hatte ihm immer gesagt, daß er gegenüber einem Imperialen oder Fremden niemals seinen Nachnamen erwähnen dürfe. Immerhin war er der Sohn eines bekannten Jedi.

„Und wie weiter?" erkundigte sich Leia.

Luke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist alles."

„Hört zu, Ihr seid ein gefangener Rebell an Bord meines Schiffes. Wenn Ihr mit mir kooperiert, würde Euch das einige Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen."

Luke hatte nach dem Wort „Schiff" nichts mehr gehört. Er wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Schiff? Ich dachte, ich bin noch immer auf Tatooine!"

„Irrtum! Wir haben Tatooine schon längst hinter uns gelassen," lächelte Leia. 

Jetzt mußte der Junge sich erstmal setzen. 

‚Oh nein! Das gibt Ärger! Und so können Mom und Obi-Wan mich nicht finden. Schöne Bescherung.' 

Gedankenversunken schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Also wie wäre es mit etwas Kooperation?" fragte die Sith erneut nach.

Luke hob langsam den Kopf. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, ob Ihr mich nicht reinlegt? Außerdem ist das ein Mißverständnis, ich bin kein Rebell!"

„Ihr seid ein Jedi und das reicht aus, um Euch einem der Folterdroiden zu überlassen," meinte Leia. „Es interessiert mich wirklich, wie lange er brauchen würde, um einen Jedi gänzlich zu brechen."

Luke schüttelte wieder den Kopf. In was für eine Situation war er da bloß hineingeraten?

„Woher wisst Ihr überhaupt, daß ich ein Jedi bin?"

Wie er es erwartet hatte, holte Leia sein Lichtschwert hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Sie lächelte. 

„Ziemlich offensichtlich."

„Ja."

Er verschränkte die Arme und preßte sie gegen seinen Bauch. Ihm war noch immer kalt. Jetzt wußte er wenigstens warum, dachte er seufzend.

Leia bemerkte sein Ungemach. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ich werde die Temperaturen deiner Zelle höher einstellen lassen und dafür unterhalten wir uns morgen nochmal über deinen Nachnamen, Luke."

Luke sah auf. Er nickte. Das war eine gute Idee. 

Sie hatte ihn bei seinem Namen genannt. Es hatte merkwürdig vertraut und angenehm geklungen.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich die automatische Tür hinter seiner Häscherin geschlossen.

Leia Vader. Ein interessantes Mädchen. Langsam wurde ihm angenehm warm.

***

Luke war am nächsten Morgen bereits wach und meditierte als einige Sturmtruppler in seine Zelle kamen.

„Ihre Ladyschaft will dich in ihrem Büro sprechen, Rebell. Komm mit und mach keinen Ärger," meinte einer der Männer.

Luke nickte und ging mit ihnen. Er wußte, daß er auf einem Raumschiff nicht sonderlich weit kommen würde. 

Die Korridore waren lang und eintönig. Luke war sich sicher, daß er sich hier verlaufen würde.

Schließlich hielten die Sturmtruppler vor einer Schiebetür.

Luke stellte sich Leias Büro als sehr groß vor, mit schwarzen Wänden und einem riesigen schwarzen Schreibtisch in der Mitte und einem Fenster, das das schwarze Weltall zeigte.

Nach kurzer Kommunikation wurde der Junge unzeremoniös ins Zimmer geschubst.

Er war verblüfft, sich in einem recht kleinen, in einem sanften Gelb gestrichenen, Raum wiederzufinden. Holos mit blühenden Landschaften schmückten die Wände. Ein kleiner weißer Schreibtisch stand mit der Seitenkante an der Wand. Dahinter saß Leia.

Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Setz dich, ich hab noch was zu tun," sagte sie und wandte sich dann wieder einigen Papieren vor sich zu.

„Ok," antwortete Luke und setzte sich vorsichtig. Dabei konnte er einen Blick auf die Papiere werfen. Todesurteile. Er schluckte.

Leia bemerkte sein Unbehagen nicht und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf das letzte Papier.

Dann legte sie ihren Füller beiseite und sah ihr Gegenüber an.

„Hattest du eine angenehme Nacht?"

Lukes erster Gedanke war, daß sie ihn verarschen wollte, denn wie angenehm konnte die Nacht auf einer harten Pritsche auf einem Schiff werweißwo im Weltall fern der Heimat sein?  

Als er in ihre Augen blickte, konnte er sehen, daß sie es durchaus ernst meinte.

„Es ging so," meinte er.

„Auch wenn dus mir nicht glaubst, es gibt hier noch wesentlich unbequemere Zellen," grinste sie.

Luke zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Mit Sicherheit meinte sie Folterzellen.

Leia lehnte sich zurück. Sie fand diesen Jungen wirklich interessant.

„Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung bezüglich deines Nachnamens."

„Nein, Ihr habt lediglich gesagt, wir würden uns über ihn unterhalten," konterte Luke.

„Stimmt. Kein Interesse, ihn mir zu sagen?" erkundigte sie sich.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie seufzte. Warum mußte er nur so stur sein?

„Du kannst mich übrigens duzen," sprach sie. „Du bist ja wohl kaum älter als ich. 14? 15?"

„Seit gestern bin ich 15," stellte Luke klar.

Leia sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich hatte gestern auch Geburtstag. Auch der fünfzehnte."

Luke war nun ebenfalls überrascht. „Das ist aber ein Zufall. Alles Gute nachträglich."

„Danke, dir auch," lächelte Leia.

Luke lächelte zurück.

Ein echter Zufall, fand Luke. Natürlich waren noch andere Leute am selben Datum geboren worden wie er, aber bis jetzt hat er noch nie so jemanden kennengelernt.

Und jetzt war es eine Sith – eine hübsch anzusehende allerdings -, von der er erfuhr, daß sie denselben Geburtstag wie er hatte. 

Leia bemerkte, daß der Junge sie noch immer ansah. Er wirkte abwesend, aber etwas in seinem Blick machte sie nervös. Sie merkte, wie ihr ungewollt das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

Schnell drehte sie sich weg und gab vor, eifrig in einem Stapel Akten zu wühlen.

Luke derweil fühlte einen Zug in der Macht. Der Zug schien von Leia auszugehen. Verwirrt blinzelte er und das Gefühl verschwand.

Hatte sie das bewußt gemacht? Er wäre beinahe aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen.

Diese Gedanken bewegten ihn immer noch als er von seinen Wachen in eine Zelle gebracht wurde. Es war eine andere als die, in der er aufgewacht war. Sie hatte ein richtiges Bett und eine abgetrennte Sanitäreinheit.

Luke rollte sich auf dem weichen Bett zusammen und seine Gedanken kreisten weiter um Leia.

Diese hatte ihr glühendes Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Sowas war ihr noch nie passiert! Viel zu spät fiel ihr ein, daß sie ganz vergessen hatte, Luke weiter nach seinem Nachnamen zu befragen. Ob es ein Jedi-Trick gewesen war, um sie abzulenken?

Auch sie ließen die Gedanken an Luke nicht mehr los.


	7. Kapitel: Sorgen und Suche

**7. Kapitel: Sorgen und Suche**

****

Padmé war wütend und besorgt. Gestern Abend war sie nur wütend gewesen, um Mitternacht nur besorgt und jetzt war es beides. Sie stand draußen vor dem Haus, die gerade aufgehenden Sonnen warfen ein noch angenehmes Licht und wärmten die Luft schnell.

Camie und Fixer waren pünktlich heimgekommen, aber Luke hatten sie nicht mitgenommen. Unbekümmert hatten sie erzählt, daß Luke weggegangen war und sie dachten, er würde heimwärts trampen. Nachdem sie die beiden zusammengestaucht hatte, war sie spätabends zur Farm zurück.

Er war schon viel zu lange überfällig. 

Owen und Beru waren schon wach. Sie konnte sie in der Küche diskutieren hören. Aber Padmé hatte genug Zeit ihres Lebens mit sinnlosem Reden verbracht. Sie würde eben nach Mos Eisley fahren und Luke suchen.

Als sie an der Garage ankam, saß Obi-Wan im Schneidersitz auf der Schwelle und versperrte ihr so den Eingang.

Padmé knurrte und machte Anstalten, über den augenscheinlich schlafenden Obi-Wan zu gehen, um in die Garage zu gelangen.

Doch dieser wich ihr schnell aus.

„Äußerst freundlich," meinte er.

Sie sah ihn wütend an und ging rein. 

„Ich gehe Luke suchen."

„Und wo?"

„In Mos Eisley natürlich!"

Obi-Wan stand auf und folgte ihr.

„Das wäre ein wirklich kluger Schachzug, wenn er noch auf Tatooine wäre."

Padmé sah ihn an, in ihren Augen ein gefährliches Funkeln.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich kann seine Aura nicht mehr auf Tatooine wahrnehmen und das müßte ich, wenn er noch hier wäre," erklärte Obi-Wan. Er wußte, daß das Amidala nicht gefallen würde.

„Vielleicht ist Euer Machtsinn nur mit Sand verstopft?" gab Padmé wütend zurück.

Wie sollte Luke denn den Planeten verlassen haben? Das konnte sie nicht glauben!

Aber wenn es Sklavenhändler gewesen waren?

„Was schlagt Ihr vor?" seufzte sie. Ihre Sorge besiegte ihre Abneigung gegen Obi-Wan soweit.

„Uns in Mos Eisley umhören, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm passiert ist und dann unsere weiteren Schritte planen."

„Ich muß mich verhört haben, Ihr habt sicher nicht „uns" gesagt." 

Padmé zog mit geschicktem Griff das Speederbike aus der Garage. 

Obi-Wan folgte ihr.

„Ich habe Mittel, die Euch nicht zur Verfügung stehen," seufzte er. Stur wie Anakin...die zwei passten definitiv zusammen.

„Ich kann gut genug schießen," gab Padmé trotzig zurück und schwang sich auf das Bike. Sie band sich ein dünnes Tuch um Mund und Nase.

„Aber Ihr könnt keine Geistestricks. Die wären doch sicher nützlich."

Padmé mußte ihm da zustimmen. Dennoch fiel es ihr schwer, mit dem Mann auszukommen, der in ihrem Leben so eine negative Rolle gespielt hatte. Sie nickte bloß und der Jedi-Meister setzte sich hinter sie auf das Bike.

Er war nicht auf den Ruck vorbereitet als Padmé die Maschine sofort ohne Vorankündigung von 0 auf 200 hochjagte. Wie der Blitz schoß das Bike über den Sand. 

Hinter ihrem Tuch mußte Padmé grinsen als sie Obi-Wans verzweifeltes Japsen vernahm. Der Jedi war noch nie ein Fan von Geschwindigkeit gewesen.

Padmé hingegen hatte gelernt sie zu lieben. 

Früher war es ihr schwergefallen, Anakins Sucht nach Geschwindigkeit zu verstehen, aber als sie hierher gekommen war, hatte sie, wenn der Streß zu groß geworden war, regelmäßig Ausflüge mit dem Speederbike unternommen. Dabei war sie immer schneller geworden und inzwischen konnte Padmé 400, ohne einen Gedanken an die Steuerung zu verschwenden, problemlos fliegen.

Inzwischen wußte sie, was ihren Ehemann daran so faszinierte. Einmal das unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit und zum anderen der Nervenkitzel, daß die nächste Kurve die letzte sein könnte. Aber er hatte dank seiner Jedi-Reflexe immer überlebt. Sie hatte keine Jedi-Reflexe, aber genug Selbstkontrolle, auch mal einen Gang runterzuschalten.

Dennoch konnte sie es sich jetzt nicht verkneifen, Obi-Wan mit waghalsigen Manövern aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Außerdem beruhigte es ihre aufgewühlten Nerven.

Als sie sich dem Garund-Canyon näherten, brüllte Obi-Wan ihr ins Ohr: „Die Tusken haben wieder die Brücke gekappt! Ihr müsst einen Umweg...."

Padmé erspähte die losen Seile nun auch. Sie wollte keinen Umweg nehmen. Im Schein der morgendlichen Sonnen jagte sie die Maschine auf 400. 

Sie hörte Obi-Wan laut brüllen, aber sein genauer Wortlaut wurde ihm von den Lippen gerissen und verlor sich weit hinter ihnen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz übersprang Padmé die Schlucht. Unter sich im Canyon konnte sie die Millionen von kleinen, glitzernden Felsstücken sehen. Sie lächelte. Mit einem harten Aufschlag kamen sie drüben an und flitzten weiter. Padmé drehte die Geschwindigkeit wieder zurück.

Von Obi-Wan kam gar nichts mehr. Sie grinste noch mehr und mit einem letzten Jaulen der Motoren kamen sie in Mos Eisley an.

***

Obi-Wan schwankte wie ein Betrunkener.

„Oh, wie ich das Fliegen haße...Warum lasse ich mich immer auf geschwindigkeitsverrückte Skywalkers als Chauffeure ein?" jammerte er. 

Er war zugegebenermaßen sehr blaß um die Nase, doch das kümmerte Padmé wenig.

Sie verstaute die Schlüsselkarte für das Bike in ihrem beigen Oberteil.

„Seht Euch meine Haare an! Schon völlig ergraut!" Und zur Unterstreichung packte er sich in seine kurzgeschnittenen Haare. 

Padmé rollte mit den Augen.

„Mein Leben war wunderbar bevor ich den Namen Skywalker hörte!" Danach wurde Obi-Wans Tirade durch das hochkommen seines Mageninhalts gestoppt. 

„Geht's jetzt?" erkundigte sich Padmé ruhig.

„Ja. Aber das liegt sicher nicht an Euch." Der Jedi warf ihr einen äußerst unfreundlichen Blick zu, den Padmé nur mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

Die beiden machten sich auf in die Stadtmitte.

Um sie herum begann die Stadt emsig zu summen, Händler und ihre Käufer füllten die Straßen mit lauten Diskussionen.

„Und wo sollen wir zu fragen anfangen?" meinte Padmé.

„Ich kenne da jemanden. Er arbeitet in der örtlichen Kaserne."

„Ein Sturmtruppler. Entzückend!" Padmé schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist noch in der Ausbildung und für ein paar Credits erzählt er immer gerne was," meinte Obi-Wan. „Die Sturmtruppen wissen sehr viel über die Geschehnisse hier. Sie decken Sklavenhändler, Piraten und Schmuggler für ein entsprechendes Schmiergeld."

„Wer ist hier eigentlich nicht bestechlich?" seufzte Padmé. Das einzig Gute war, daß sie so schneller an Lukes Aufenthaltsort kommen würden.

Obi-Wan steuerte die Kaserne an und Padmé folgte ihm.

„Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt," meinte sie.

Im hinteren Bereich des Hofes saß ein junger Mann Anfang 20 auf einem Schemel und ließ sich offensichtlich faul die Sonnen auf die Haut brennen.

„Das ist er," informierte der Jedi seine Begleiterin leise, dann ging er zu seinem Informanten.

Der junge Mann hatte wirre braune Haare, einen Stoppelbart und seinem Geruch nach zu urteilen hatte er schon länger keine Dusche mehr gesehen.

Padmé verzog ihr Gesicht.

Beim Geräusch der Schritte öffnete der junge Mann die Augen. Er sah sie faul an.

„Ach, der alte Ben!" Er gähnte. „Was habt Ihr Euch denn da aufgerissen? Ist die Kleine nicht etwas zu jung für Euch?"

Padmé fand, daß er eine ziemlich große Klappe hatte.

„Ich bin sicher nicht seine Freundin!" stellte sie richtig.

Sie warf Obi-Wan einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Entschuldigt, hätte ich mir eigentlich gleich denken können, daß so ne schöne Lady wie Ihr nichts mit so einem alten, faltigen Zausel zu schaffen hat," meinte der junge Mann.

Irgendwie war er doch ganz sympathisch, dachte Padmé und nickte.

Der junge Mann stand auf und machte eine gekünstelte Verbeugung vor ihr.

„Han Solo, zu Euren Diensten, schöne Lady."

„Ich heiße Padmé." Sie lächelte leicht. 

Obi-Wan meldete sich wieder zu Wort, nachdem er so unverschämt aus der Unterhaltung geworfen worden war.

„Wir brauchen Informationen. Wir suchen jemanden."

„Meinen Sohn," warf Padmé ein und bemerkte, daß Han jetzt nicht mehr so begeistert aussah. 

Er ließ sich dennoch nicht beirren und stand auf.

Han legte einen Arm um Padmé und den anderen um Obi-Wan. 

Jetzt konnten sie die leichte Alkoholfahne wahrnehmen.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was der gute Onkel Han für euch tun kann," meinte er in gespielt väterlichem Ton und führte sie in eine unbeobachtete Ecke.


	8. Kapitel: Der Millennium Falcon

**A/N:**

**GoodTwin: **Wow, fünf Reviews (oder Kommentare ;))!

Da muß ich ja gleich neue Kapitel hochladen. Vielen Dank, da fällt das Schreiben gleich viel leichter.

Zu Review 1: Na ja, Palpi ist ja auch nicht blöd und will Vader zu bösen Taten ihm gegenüber provozieren.  Außerdem gibt's noch einen Grund, aber den verrat ich jetzt noch nicht ;).

Zu Review 2: Schön, daß es dir gefällt :).

Zu Review 3: Ne, aber Padmé kann ja nicht hellsehen. Auf alle Fälle freut es mich, daß es bei dir ankommt, daß Leia sich nicht immer perfekt benimmt.

Zu Review 4: Es kam mir so vor als ob Luke da im Film etwas vernachlässigt wurde, deshalb hier der Ausgleich ;).

Zu Review 5: Ja ja, der Kenobi. Aber der Mann muß auch mal schlafen ;). Ja, stimmt schon, als Jammerlappen kommt er ja auch etwas in EP II rüber.

Laß dich wegen Han nicht beirren, es bleib bei L/Le.

Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter mit den nächsten Kapiteln. Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß :).

****

****

**8. Kapitel: Der Millennium Falcon**

****

Die Luft war stickig und die Gesellschaft lichtscheues Gesindel. Diese Cantina war das letzte. Aber nach Obi-Wans Meinung konnten sie hier sicher leicht einen Piloten finden.

Padmé hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt. Wie die meisten hier konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, erkannt zu werden. Obi-Wan unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Ithorianer, aber er schien keinen Erfolg zu haben. Wer wollte schon freiwillig einem Sternenzerstörer folgen?

Denn auf so einem befand sich Luke nach Hans Aussage nun. Die Sturmtruppler hatten sich über einen so jungen Rebellen zwar gewundert, ihn aber ohne auf das Ende der Betäubung zu warten auf die Princess' Pride gebracht.

Die Princess' Pride, Leias Schiff. Padmé seufzte. 

Es wäre zu schön, wenn Leia bis jetzt noch nichts von Lukes Machtsinn bemerkt hätte, aber leider auch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Obi-Wan setzte sich wieder zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Nichts! Keiner will uns helfen."

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht gerade verübeln. Wer legt sich schon gern mit dem Imperium an, noch dazu als gesuchter Verbrecher?"

„Ich dachte, es gäbe jemanden, der für genug Geld das auch riskieren würde, aber ich habe mich da wohl geirrt," meinte Obi-Wan bedrückt.

„Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal," konnte Padmé sich einen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. „Und was jetzt? Ein Schiff kaufen können wir auch nicht, soviel Geld haben wir nicht."

„Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr hättet noch etwas."

„Das Imperium hat meine sämtlichen Konten und Immobilien annektiert. Bei mir ist nichts mehr zu holen," seufzte Padmé.

Sie standen auf und verließen die Bar. Draußen war es noch immer heiß, aber es wurde schon langsam Abend.

Sie gingen langsam in Richtung des Speederbike-Parkplatzes, in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Es gab noch andere Städte auf Tatooine, sicher konnten sie dort ein Schiff oder eine Schiffspassage ergattern, überlegte Obi-Wan. Es würde nur mehr Zeit brauchen als sie gehofft hatten.

Sie bogen hinter eines der Häuser und standen auf dem Parkplatz. Hier war es wegen der hohen Mauern rundum schon ziemlich dunkel geworden.

Die zwei hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges zu ihrem Bike zurückgelegt als eine Gestalt um die Ecke stolperte.

Die Gestalt zerrte etwas, das Padmé zuerst für eine Rolle Fell hielt, um die Ecke. Beide fielen auf den Boden.

Obi-Wan stürmte wortlos an Padmé vorbei zu der Gestalt und dem massigen Fellding an seiner Seite. Padmé folgte ihm.

„Oh, der alte Ben und die schöne Lady!" japste Han. 

Der junge Mann wirkte panisch und gar nicht mehr selbstsicher, stellte Padmé fest.

„Was ist denn passiert?" erkundigte Obi-Wan sich.

„Tja, ich habe ihm hier geholfen, abzuhauen, das haben meine Kumpels nicht so lustig gefunden," keuchte der jüngere Mann und deutete auf das zitternde Bündel Fell.

Dieses hob nun leicht seinen Kopf und stieß ein leises Heulen aus.

Ein Wookie.   

Obi-Wan drehte den Kopf. Er schien konzentriert auf etwas zu lauschen, was nur er hören konnte.

„Werden Sie verfolgt?" fragte Padmé.

Han nickte. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber stieß einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus. Padmé bemerkte, daß sein Hosenbein versengt war. Während Obi-Wan noch immer auf die Macht lauschte, bückte sie sich und riß das Hosenbein auf. 

„Das sieht nicht gut aus," kommentierte sie die häßliche Blasterwunde.

„Ach was!" winkte Han ab. „Ihm geht's schlechter." 

Der Wookie hatte in der Tat mehr abbekommen als sein Retter. Wahrscheinlich war er schon vorher mißhandelt worden.

Padmé biß sich zornig auf die Unterlippe. Mistkerle!

„Sie kommen immer näher," sagte Obi-Wan plötzlich. „Es sind mindestens zwanzig."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" wunderte sich Han.

„Erklärungen später, wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden." Obi-Wan sah sehr ernst aus. 

Padmé nickte. „Aber zu viert passen wir nicht auf das Bike!"

„Hier gibt's genug Bikes," war Hans Antwort. Er rappelte sich wieder hoch.

„Aber die gehören nicht uns!" Padmé erkannte seine Absicht.

Han setzte sich einfach auf ein größeres Modell und riß die Platte vor der Verkabelung ab. Er fummelte ein paar Kabel zusammen und das Bike hob sich sanft etwas in die Luft.

„Jetzt schon!"

So sehr Padmé Diebstahl mißfiel, im Moment hatten sie wohl keine andere Wahl. Zu dritt wuchteten sie den Wookie auf den hinteren Sitz. Han nahm wieder vorne Platz. Seine Wangen spannten sich deutlich. Er hatte Schmerzen.

Padmé und Obi-Wan setzten sich auf ihr Bike und Padmé aktivierte es. Sie setzte rückwärts aus der Lücke und fuhr neben Han.

„Wir fliegen Richtung Frachthafen, in dem Gewühl dort können wir sie sicher abhängen," kommandierte sie.

Das Geräusch von einer Gruppe Sturmtruppler im Gleichschritt war das Startkommando. Beide Bikes sausten vom Parkplatz und der Wind warf einige Passanten zu Boden. Ihr Protestgeschrei war noch eine Weile zu hören.

Obi-Wan ließ sich von der Macht durchströmen. Ihre Flucht war von den Verfolgern nicht unbemerkt geblieben. 

„Sie werden uns sicher auch auf Bikes verfolgen!" brüllte er über den Fahrtwind.

Weiteres Motorengeheul gesellte sich zu ihrem.

„Und da sind sie schon!" schrie Han und sah kurz zurück.

Es war ein gutes Dutzend auf Speederbikes und noch ein paar in drei Speedercars.

Padmé knurrte etwas unverständliches und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.

Sie mußte sich sehr konzentrieren um in den engen Gassen die Kurve zu kriegen. Ihr einziger Trost war, daß es den Imps nicht besser ging. 

‚Allerdings können die auf uns schießen,' dachte Padmé als ein Laserstrahl knapp an ihrem Bike vorbeizischte.

Han schwitzte und es lag nicht an der Hitze. Sein Bein pochte unangenehm, aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er folgte Padmé, mußte allerdings scharf zur Seite schwenken als die Verfolger den Beschuß aufnahmen. 

Er lenkte das Bike hin und her, die Blasterschüsse gingen immer knapp vorbei. 

Lange konnten sie so nicht weitermachen.

Obi-Wan hatte derweil einen Entschluß gefaßt.

„Könnt Ihr uns in die Verfolgerriege bringen? Dann könnte ich sie etwas ausdünnen."

„In Ordnung. Festhalten!" Padmé steigerte die Geschwindigkeit. Sie umklammerte das Lenkrad fester. Sie kickte einen Hebel hoch, um eine höhere Anti-Gravitation zu erreichen. Sie gewannen an Höhe. 

Für die Verfolger absolut unerwartet machte eins der verfolgten Bikes einen Looping nach hinten und schwebte jetzt bloß noch einen Meter über ihnen.

Die nächste Überraschung war der ältere Mann, der von dem Bike sprang und sicher hinter einem der Sturmtruppler auf dessen Bike landete.

Ein blaues Aufblitzen und zwei weiße Teile fielen von dem Bike. 

Obi-Wan nahm schnell den Platz des toten Sturmtrupplers ein. Er begann auf die anderen Bikes zu feuern. Die überraschten Imperialen reagierten erst als bereits die Hälfte der Bikes als rauchende Haufen hinter ihnen verschwanden.

Obi-Wan fand sich unter Beschuß wieder, ebenso Padmé. Sie beschleunigte und holte wieder zu Han auf.

Obi-Wan rammte einen aufholenden Fahrer und schleuderte ihn mit Hilfe der Macht von seinem Gefährt.

Dann folgte er Padmé. Sie waren fast schon am Frachthafen.

Han hatte das Manöver der zwei immerhin zur Hälfte mitbekommen. So langsam wurde ihm der alte Ben richtig unheimlich.

Neben Padmé schoß er in die stark frequentierte Hauptstraße vor dem Frachthafen, Obi-Wan als Schlußlicht immer hinter ihnen.

Ihre dezimierten Verfolger mußten hier ihre Schießerei aufgeben, um keine Zivilisten zu verletzen. 

‚Immerhin etwas!' fuhr es Padmé durch den Kopf. Dennoch war es nicht einfach, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Sie raste schließlich verzweifelt in eines der Hafengebäude, einen Hangar. Die Männer folgten ihr.

Ein Schiff war vor ihnen, die Ladeklappe unten.

‚Das ist es!' 

„Folgt mir!" schrie sie dem Jedi und dem Ex-Imperialen zu. 

Sie sauste weiter auf das Schiff zu, dann die Laderampe hoch und rammte die Bremse in ihr Gefährt. Mit einem protestierenden Jaulen kam es zum stehen. Han und Obi-Wan folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar und Schnurrbart tauchte neben ihnen auf.

„Hey, was soll denn das?" Sein dunkler Teint rötete sich leicht vor Empörung.

Han rutschte von seinem Bike. 

„Nenn es doch einfach...Schiffsdiebstahl!" Damit hatte der überraschte Kapitän einen Blaster unter der Nase.

„Wir sind ehrenwerte Schrotthändler! Wir wollen mit solchen Räuberbanden wie euch nichts zu tun haben!" konterte der und wich etwas zurück.

Obi-Wan sah wie sich Sturmtruppler in den Hangar ergossen. Sie hatten sich wohl Verstärkung geholt.

‚Was hat der Wookie nur angestellt, daß sie ihn mit solcher Vehemenz verfolgen?'

Mit einem leichten Schubs der Macht schloß er die Landeluke.

„Ehrenwerte Schrotthändler." Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. „So mag Euer Schiff vielleicht aussehen, aber..."

Der Frachtraum war zwar vollgestopft mit allerhand Schrotteilen, doch roch es hier noch nach etwas anderem als nach Öl und Metall.

Eine halb unter Metall verdeckte Kiste erhärtete ihren Verdacht. Sie stieß das Metall beiseite, welches polternd zu Boden fiel. 

Sie riß den Kistendeckel hoch und ein berauschender Geruch füllte die Luft.

„Glitter Stim, " meinte Han mit Kennerblick auf das funkelnde Gewürz.

„Und mehr als man zum Eigengebrauch besitzen darf," griff Padmé den Ball auf, den Han ihr zugeworfen hatte.

„Und dort draußen sind Sturmtruppen, die uns gerne verhaften würden," machte Obi-Wan mit ernstem Gesicht weiter.

Der Wookie stieß ein Brüllen aus.

Han übersetzte. „Er sagt, daß die dich sicher auch gerne hops nehmen würden. Schmuggel ist schließlich verboten hier."

Der Captain verzog mißmutig das Gesicht.

„Sturmtruppen! Dann sollten wir besser von hier verschwinden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er zum Cockpit.

„Immerhin haben wir jetzt ein Schiff und es kostet uns nichts," meinte Padmé.

„Und Ihr wolltet nicht, daß ich das Bike klaue." Han schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Frau zuckte die Schultern und folgte dem verschreckten Captain.

„Seltsame Frau," kommentierte Han.

„Oh ja." Obi-Wan konnte ihm nur aus ganzem Herzen zustimmen. Dann folgten die Männer ihr, den Wookie in ihrer Mitte.

Im Cockpit herrschte derweil Panik, die sich noch verstärkte als die Imps das Schiff unter Beschuß nahmen.

Eine blondgelockte Frau saß auf dem Copilotensitz und kämpfte mit den Instrumenten. Sie fluchte.

„Lando, warum bringst du uns eigentlich ständig in solche Schwierigkeiten?" motzte sie den Captain an.

„Klappe, Jen! Ich will hier bloß noch weg! Außerdem ist es nicht meine Schuld," motzte der als Lando Angesprochene zurück und sah die Räuber mit einem bösen Blick an.

Padmé warf Obi-Wan einen gequälten Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken leicht lesen.

‚Hunderte von Schmugglern und wir geraten an so ein Deppen-Duo!'

Plötzlich ruckte das Schiff nach oben, zündete seine Triebwerke und schoß in die Umlaufbahn. Alle wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt. 

„Schrottmühle!" meinte Jen. „Wir brauchen endlich mal Ersatzteile."

Lando sah auch sie lediglich böse an. „Kassier doch bei unseren „Passagieren" ab."

Jen drehte den Kopf. „Ihr seid also eine gefährliche Räuberbande, ja?" hakte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue nach.

„Nur ausnahmsweise mal," konterte Han und Obi-Wan nickte zustimmend.

„Wir springen jetzt," meldete sich Lando. 

Vor dem Fenster verwandelten sich die Sterne in langgezogene Streifen.

Padmé ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen.

‚So war das zwar nicht geplant, aber...Wir haben ein Schiff! Wir haben tatsächlich ein Schiff!'

Lando stand auf und musterte seine ungebetenen Gäste. Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und in seltsamen Kutten, eine Frau in den Vierzigern im Kleid einer Feuchtfarmerin, aber der Haltung einer Königin, ein schief grinsender Kerl in einer abgerissenen Uniform und ein riesiger, verletzter Wookie.

„Willkommen an Bord des Millennium Falcon," meinte Lando ironisch.


	9. Kapitel: Die SithLady

**9. Kapitel: Die Sith-Lady**

****

Mehrere Tage waren vergangen seit Leia diesen merkwürdig interessanten jungen Jedi Luke kennengelernt hatte.

Sie hatte jeden Tag mit ihm gesprochen. Es ging schon längst nicht mehr um seinen Nachnamen. Sie mochte seine Gesellschaft einfach.

Leia hatte wenig Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen. Es gab keine auf den Schiffen der Imperialen Flotte und die, die im Imperialen Palast arbeiteten, bekam sie nur selten zu Gesicht.

Da waren freilich noch die Kinder der Senatoren und mehr oder weniger adligen und einflußreichen Familien, die Leia bei manchen Veranstaltungen und Festen zu sehen bekam, aber sie hatte nie die Zeit, diese näher kennenzulernen. Und einige wollte Leia überhaupt nicht kennenlernen. Viel zu eingebildet.

So war Luke der einzige Jugendliche seit vielen Monaten mit dem Leia hatte reden können.

Es war schade, daß sie ihn wohl oder übel ihrem Vater und dem Imperator überlassen mußte. Außer natürlich es gelänge ihr, ihm die Dunkle Seite näher zu bringen. Dann konnte er vielleicht bei ihr bleiben.

Entschlossen schaltete Leia ihr Datapad aus. Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, öffnete eine der Schubladen und holte Lukes Lichtschwert heraus. 

Ein kleines Duell würde ihr nicht schaden und wenn sie ihn reizen konnte, würde er vielleicht seine Ruhe verlieren. Das wäre schon mal ein Anfang.

Sie wies einige Sturmtruppler an, Luke in ihren Trainingsraum zu bringen und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg dorthin.

Leia ging in die Umkleide und zog sich um. Sportschuhe, Leggins, eine weiße Tunika. Sie steckte ihre Haare in einem losen Knoten hoch und ging dann in die Trainingshalle.

Luke stand dort, flankiert von zwei Sturmtrupplern. Leia schickte sie hinaus und sah dann Luke an.

„Hallo," meinte sie.

„Hallo," antwortete der Junge und sah sich in der Halle um. 

Es gab diverse Sportgeräte wie Barren, Reck und Shaak. Ein Teil der Halle war abgeteilt, verschiedene Hindernisse wie Kisten und Fässer waren dort verteilt.

„Nett hier. Du trainierst sicher sehr viel, oder, Leia?" Er sah sie jetzt direkt an.

„Ja. Es baut den Streß ab und schaden kann es nicht. Ich hab dich herholen lassen, weil ich dachte, ein Trainingsduell wäre doch etwas für uns beide."

Luke war verwirrt. Sie wollte sich mit ihm duellieren? Als Training?

Irgendwie ergab das für ihn keinen Sinn. Man gab doch einem Gefangenen keine Waffe in die Hand. 

„Und wieso dachtest du das?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ich habe bisher nur gegen meinen Vater und Trainingsdroiden gekämpft. Gegen einen Jedi noch nie. Warum sollte ich die Möglichkeit nicht nutzen, wenn sie mir geboten wird?" Leia lächelte ihn an. Er war schon irgendwie –süß- in Ordnung.

Luke lächelte zurück. „Hast du schon recht. Ich hab bisher auch nur gegen meinen Meister gekämpft." 

Er bemerkte, daß eine braune Strähne sich bereits aus dem lockeren Knoten gelöst hatte und nun in ihr Gesicht hing.

Einem unerklärlichen Impuls folgend streckte Luke seine Hand aus und strich ihr die Strähne hinters Ohr. Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. 

„Du hattest da ein paar Haare im Gesicht," meinte Luke verlegen.

„Oh, danke," stammelte Leia.

Er hatte ihre Wange nur ein, zwei Sekunden berührt, trotzdem hatte sie es so stark wahrgenommen. Wie ein kleiner, warmer Blitz, der direkt in ihren Bauch gerast war.

Sie drehte sich um und ging voraus in den abgetrennten Teil der Halle.

Sie war froh, daß sie sich wegen dem Kampf nicht länger damit beschäftigen mußte.

Luke folgte ihr und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. 

„Fang!" Damit warf sie ihm sein Lichtschwert zu. Es landete sicher in seiner Hand.

Es fühlte sich normal an und er zündete die Klinge.

Leia nahm ihre Position ein und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. Es tauchte ihr Gesicht in ein dämonisch rotes Leuchten.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide durchgeschwitzt und schnauften. Sie hatten sich auf unentschieden geeinigt, da einfach keiner besser als der andere war.

„Da hinten sind die Duschen," erklärte Leia. 

Luke nickte und legte sein ausgeschaltetes Schwert auf eine der Kisten.

Während er in der Umkleide verschwand, nahm Leia das noch warme Lichtschwert in ihre Hand.

Sie lächelte. Dieser Jedi war wirklich ein harter Brocken. Er hatte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

‚Schade,' dachte das Mädchen. Aber sie würde es wieder versuchen, so leicht gab sie nicht auf.

Sie hängte Lukes Waffe an ihren Gürtel und ging auch in die Umkleide. Das Rauschen der Dusche umgab sie. 

Sie zog ihre verschwitzten Sachen aus und warf sie in den Wäscheschacht. Ihren Gürtel legte sie auf die Bank. In ein Handtuch gehüllt wanderte sie zu den Duschkabinen.

Hinter einer der verzogenen Glasscheiben konnte sie Lukes verschwommene Gestalt erkennen. Sie blieb für eine Minute stehen und beobachtete ihn. 

‚Er sieht gut aus,' dachte sie. 

Normalerweise interessierte sie das nicht und sie fühlte sich immer angewidert, wenn sie die Damen bei Hofe so über Männer reden hörte.

Sie hatten dann immer einen Ausdruck in den Augen wie ausgehungerte Wölfe.

Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Luke war ein netter Kerl und seine Augen waren wie tiefe Seen. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich tief in ihrem Bauch aus.

Sie wäre wohl noch länger so stehengeblieben, wenn sie nicht plötzlich die Kälte an ihren Zehen bemerkt hätte. Sie lief rot an. 

Was machte sie denn da? Sowas sollte man doch nicht tun!

Sie verschwand schnellstens in einer anderen Duschkabine.

Einige Minuten später trat Luke mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus seiner Kabine. Er strubbelte sich durch seinen Haarschopf und einiges an Wasser tropfte auf den gefliesten Boden. 

Er blickte zu den anderen Kabinen. Hinter einer konnte er eine verschwommene, aber dennoch eindeutig weibliche Figur erkennen. Leia. Er wurde etwas rot.

Sie war ein nettes Mädchen. Und schön war sie auch. 

‚Und sie hat weiche Haut,' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich an vorhin und die Sache mit der Haarsträhne erinnerte.

Ihre Wange war wirklich sehr weich gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob sie überall so weich war. Das unangenehme Gefühl, daß das Handtuch auf einmal ein ganzes Stück enger säße, riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schnell lief er in seine Umkleide und schloß die Tür.

Mit Willenskraft und jedem Stück Selbstdisziplin, die er in rund elf Jahren erlernt hatte, drängte er die Gedanken und die unwillkommenen Reaktionen seines Körpers zurück.

Er zog sich an und warf dann einen vorsichtigen Blick hinaus.

Zu seiner Erleichterung stand Leia angezogen unter dem Fön. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und drehte ihm dann wieder ihren Rücken hin.

Sie bemühte sich, nicht wieder rot zu werden. Sie beruhigte sich mit der Macht und drehte sich dann wieder um.

Luke hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und betrachtete interessiert die weißen Fliesen auf dem Boden.

Sie band sich ihre Haare in einen Pferdeschwanz und ging zu ihm. Sie sah, daß seine Haare noch feucht waren. 

„Willst du dich auch schnell fönen?"

„Nein, danke. Meine Haare trocknen schnell."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht auf Tatooine," lachte Leia.

„Keine Angst, das habe ich nicht vergessen," antwortete Luke und lächelte sie an.

Eine kurze Stille trat zwischen die beiden.

„Wir müssen gehen," sagte Leia schließlich. 

Luke bejahte und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Gemeinsam gingen sie den sehr langen Flur von der Halle weg.

‚Er ist wirklich nett. Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm,' dachte Leia. 

Wo sonst konnte sie sich hier schon wohlfühlen? Alle hatten Angst vor ihr und ein Teil dachte, eine Frau, schon gar keine, die jünger als die jüngsten Rekruten war, sollte das Sagen auf einem Sternenzerstörer haben. 

Luke, der neben ihr ging, bemerkte Leias trauriges Gesicht. Er beugte sich etwas herunter und drückte dem überraschten Mädchen einen Kuß auf die Wange.

Diesmal fühlte es sich für Leia an als wäre nicht einer, sondern gleich ein Dutzend Blitze durch ihren Körper gefahren. Sie war rot. Sie blieb stehen und sah Luke schweigend für eine Weile an.

Luke hielt ebenfalls an und ihr intensiver Blick trieb auch ihm das Blut in die Wangen.

Ohne Vorwarnung warf Leia ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Reflexartig schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Langsam küssten sie sich. 

‚Ihre Lippen sind noch weicher als ihre Wange,' dachte Luke. 

Sanft drückte er seine Zunge gegen ihren Mund. Leia reagierte und öffnete etwas ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge schlüpfte durch den Spalt, fühlte die ihre.

Leias Herz klopfte heftig in ihrer Brust als wollte es sie sprengen. Sie verlor sich völlig in ihrem ersten Kuß und den warmen Gefühlen, die er in ihr hervorrief.

Luke legte eine seiner Hände in ihren Nacken, streichelte sie. Sie war weich und warm und er fühlte sich herrlich. Ihre Zunge spielte mit der seinen und er erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit.

Beide wollten diesen Moment niemals enden lassen. 

***

Am Abend lag Leia mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett. Sie dachte an Luke und an den Kuß. Allein bei der Erinnerung fing ihr Herz gleich wieder an höher zu schlagen.

Sie wurde durch das Piepsen ihres Comlinks aufgeschreckt.

Ein Blick auf das Display und der Druck auf einen Knopf ließen das Gesicht ihres Vaters erscheinen

„Hallo Papa," begrüßte Leia ihn strahlend.

„Hallo Engelchen. Du bist ja ganz aufgekratzt. Was ist denn schönes passiert?" Vader sah das Rot auf ihren Wangen und das Strahlen in ihren Augen.

Leia dachte an Luke, an seine Lippen, an den Kuß...Ein träumerisches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ach, es war einfach nur ein schöner Tag."  

Sie würde ihm ganz sicher nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Vader fraß diese Ausrede nicht so einfach. So ein Verhalten war gar nicht typisch für seine Tochter. Sie war ein sehr rationaler Mensch, genau wie ihre Mutter. Außer wenn es um Liebesdinge ging. 

Das brachte ihn auf einen neuen Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte Leia ja für einen der jüngeren Offiziere eine Schwärmerei entwickelt? Oder sich verliebt?

Ach was! Dafür war sie doch noch viel zu jung. Sie war doch noch immer sein kleines Mädchen. Vielleicht war wirklich einfach nur ein schöner Tag gewesen.

Sein Engelchen würde ihm sicher nichts verschweigen.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie konnte er sowas nur von ihr denken?

Er brachte mit etwas Mühe ein Lächeln auf seinem schmerzenden Gesicht zustande.

„Das freut mich."

Leia lächelte auch. Er hatte es geschluckt.

In ihrem Bauch aber kribbelte es wie bei einer Million tanzender Schmetterlinge.


	10. Kapitel: Ein neuer Captain

**10. Kapitel: Ein neuer Captain**

****

Alle saßen nun im Gemeinschaftsraum und schwiegen. Jen und Padmé hatten die Wunden des Wookies, dessen Name Chewbacca war, und von Han versorgt.

Jetzt wußte die ganze Truppe wenig miteinander anzufangen.

Schließlich brach Lando die Stille. 

„Vielleicht wollt ihr uns mal erklären, was euch dazu bringt, ein Schiff zu kapern."

„Ich suche meinen Sohn und Obi-Wan begleitet mich," antwortete Padmé.

„Seid Ihr nicht etwas zu jung für ihn?" Lando sah den grauhaarigen Jedi verwundert an.

„Wir sind kein Paar," stellte Obi-Wan es richtig.

„Nein, dagegen möchte ich mich auch verwehren," giftete Padmé. „Ich habe bereits einen Ehemann."

„Der tot ist," erwiderte Obi-Wan ihr.

„Er ist bloß...verschollen." Padmé warf ihrem Kontrahenten einen bösen Blick zu.

‚Verschollen in Vaders Panzer,' dachte sie wehmütig. Sie vermisste ihren Gatten sehr.

„Aha. Und was ist mit Eurem Sohn passiert?" erkundigte sich Lando. 

‚Hm, vielleicht braucht sie ja einen Tröster?' 

Auch wenn die gute Frau etwas älter als er war fand er sie doch recht attraktiv.

Padmé schilderte kurz die Ereignisse, wie sie sich wohl abgespielt hatten, ließ aber aus, daß Luke ein Jedi und Lady Vader an Bord des verfolgten Sternenzerstörers war.

Lando nickte, dann sah er zu Han. 

„Und warum musstest du verschwinden?"

„Hab dem Wookie geholfen, abzuhauen. Außerdem ist der Dienst beim Imperium sowas von langweilig," konterte Han.

„Und warum haben Sie Chewbacca geholfen zu fliehen? Sie haben doch so einiges mehr toleriert, oder nicht?" hakte Obi-Wan nach.

Han schwieg eine Weile.

„Ein Wookie hat mal mein Leben gerettet. Ich konnte ihm den Gefallen nie zurückzahlen, also hab ich halt ihm hier geholfen."

„Und ihn damit wohl vor einem Leben in Sklaverei bewahrt," fügte Padmé hinzu.

Das Imperium setzte Wookie-Sklaven gerne in ihren Fabriken für schwere Arbeiten ein. Kaum einer erblickte wieder das Licht der Freiheit.

Da die Wookies aber nicht leicht zu fangen waren, war einer sehr viel Wert. 

„Ja, einige meiner Kumpels wollten...ihn verkaufen. Sie sagten, sie hätten die richtigen Kontakte und wenn ich ihnen helfe, würde ich ein schönes Sümmchen bekommen."

Schweigen befiel die Gruppe wieder.

„Sabbac?" fragte Han nach einer Weile.

„Sabbac," nickte Lando zustimmend.

„Ich gehe ins Bett," erklärte Padmé und stand auf. Das mußte sie sich nicht antun.

Obi-Wan erhob sich ebenfalls, um in seiner Kabine zu verschwinden.

„Spielst du mit, Jen?" Lando sah zu seiner Copilotin, die bis jetzt nur geschwiegen hatte.

„Eine Runde, dann hau ich mich auch aufs Ohr," antwortete sie und setzte sich auf.

Chewbacca gab bekannt, daß er auch für ein, zwei Runden zu haben war.

Lando mischte die Karten und grinste. Er würde sicher was bei diesen Spielchen verdienen.

***

Padmé ließ sich auf der engen Koje nieder.

Gelegentlich vernahm sie ein lautes Lachen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ihr war aber nicht zum lachen. Ihr Sohn schipperte auf der Princess' Pride durchs All, wer weiß welchem gefährlichen Ziel entgegen.

Leia würde einen Jedi sicher ihrem Vater melden und Vader würde ihn sobald wie möglich sehen wollen. Über kurz oder lang würde er herausfinden, wer Luke war und dann...

Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er tun würde, um aus seinem Sohn ebenfalls einen Sith zu machen. Und ohne Zweifel würde Palpatine dabei mitmachen.

Sie zitterte als sie an all die schrecklichen Dinge dachte, die Gerüchten zufolge in den Imperialen Folterkellern vor sich gingen.

Und die Vorstellung, daß Luke das auch möglicherweise durchleiden mußte, sollte er in die Hände von Palpatine geraten, war noch tausendmal schlimmer.

Sie stand auf, zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte sich in die Koje. Das Licht verlosch und sie zog die Decke bis an ihr Kinn hoch.

‚Anakin, bitte, du darfst ihm sowas nicht antun! Bitte! Ich weiß, daß du noch da bist. Irgendwie weiß ich es. Du bist zu gut für sowas. Ich flehe dich an, tu ihm nichts! Du mußt dich nur wieder erinnern.'

***

Viele Sternensysteme entfernt wachte ein erschreckter Darth Vader aus seiner Meditation auf.

Er blinzelte in die dunkle Meditationskammer. Er hätte schwören können, daß er Padmés Stimme gehört hatte. 

Hatte er geträumt? Nein, er träumte schon lange nicht mehr. 

Vielleicht war es eine Vision gewesen. Sie hatte verzweifelt geklungen als ob sie Hilfe bräuchte.            

Hilfe...Aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Wie sollte er dann zu ihr?

Aber die Macht zeigte oft die Zukunft, vielleicht würde er sie ja bald wiedersehen.

Mit dieser Hoffnung ließ er sich wieder in seine Meditation zurücksinken.

Er wollte und mußte sie wiedersehen. Nur sein Meister durfte das nie erfahren.

***

Padmé erwachte mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen am nächsten Morgen.

Sie schüttelte ihre Kleidung aus und betrachtete kritisch den kleinen Berg Sand auf dem Boden.

‚Kehrblech holen,' fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Sie zog sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie brauchte jetzt erstmal einen Tee. 

Padmé blieb stehen. Die anderen brauchten offensichtlich auch welchen. 

Es roch nach corellianischem Bier und auf dem Tisch standen noch mehrere Flaschen. Alle leer.

Auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen die Sabbac-Karten. 

Han sägte Wälder, Jen sah selbst im Schlaf beherrscht und kühl aus, Chewbacca hatte sich auf der engen Bank wie ein übergroßer Hund zusammengerollt und Lando sah völlig zerknautscht aus.

‚Das wird eine lange Reise!' seufzte Padmé innerlich.

Laut hingegen sagte sie: „Guten Morgen, alle miteinander! Aufstehen, die Sonne scheint!" 

Stöhnend hoben die beiden Männer ihre Köpfe. Jen schlug lediglich ein Auge auf. Chewbacca gab protestierendes Gebrüll von sich.

„Nicht so laut," murmelte Han verkatert.

„Mein Schädel," stöhnte Lando und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Chewbacca richtete sich auf. Er sah leicht orientierungslos drein, aber das konnte auch an seinen Wunden liegen.

Jen sah die Männer kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, daß ihr nicht soviel trinken sollt."

„Ach, das bißchen," winkte Lando ab.

„Hat dich eine Menge gekostet," fügte Jen hinzu.

„Mir hat's eine Menge eingebracht," grinste Han und hielt eine Urkunde hoch.

„Oh nein! Der Falcon!" stöhnte Lando.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, tu es nicht! Aber hast du auf mich gehört? Nein!" schnaufte Jen böse.

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch arbeitslos!" 

Sie sah zu Han. „Kann ich bei dir anheuern?"

„Ach was! Er kann dir doch gar nichts zahlen," meinte Lando. 

„Doch, das kann ich." Han hielt ein handbeschriebenes Stück Papier mit Landos Unterschrift hoch.

„Ich habe doch nicht wirklich die Fracht gesetzt, oder?" erkundigte sich Lando verzweifelt bei Jen.

„Doch und du hast sie nicht nur gesetzt, sondern auch verloren," meinte seine Partnerin kalt.

„Also, Jen, willst du meine Copilotin sein?" hakte Han nochmal nach. Er grinste sie an.

„Ja, gerne. Du kannst nicht schlimmer als der Depp hier sein."

„Ich bin kein Depp!"

„Du hast das Schiff und die Fracht verloren. Du bist ein Depp!" fuhr die blonde Frau ihn an.

Dann schüttelten sie und Han die Hände.

„Was hast du eigentlich verloren?" erkundigte Lando sich.

„Zwanzig Credits, weil ich bloß eine Runde gespielt habe. Du hast zehn Runden gespielt und nebenher gesoffen."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" grummelte Lando.

„Das habe ich sogar mehrmals, aber du wolltest nicht hören."

Padmé schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf. 

Jen schimpfte Lando aus und der mußte sich das mit seinem dicken Schädel gefallen lassen.

Han wandte sich Padmé grinsend zu.

„Na, wie sehe ich aus als frischgebackener Captain dieses wunderbaren Schiffes?"

„Genauso angeschlagen wie das Schiff selber," lachte Padmé und floh in die Kochecke. 

Sie brachte einen anständigen Tee zustande.

Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand ging sie zurück.

Jen räumte grummelnd den Tisch auf, der Rest war nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie fluchte.

„Warte, ich helf dir." Padmé stellte die Tasse ab und griff sich einige Flaschen.

„Danke, ist aber nicht nötig. Die Herren sind schlafen gegangen," grummelte Jen.

„Beim Wookie versteh ichs, dem geht's wirklich nicht gut."

„Wenn er auch soviel trinkt," meinte Padmé und warf die Flaschen in den Recycler.

„Der hat lediglich eine Flasche getrunken, fast nix für so eine große Spezies. Er ist auch schnell eingeschlafen."

„Ach so."

Sie waren schnell fertig und setzten sich an den sauberen Tisch. Padmé nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Du siehst auch nicht gut aus. Was beschäftigt dich?" brach Jen nach einer Weile das Schweigen. Ihre kühlen blauen Augen waren auf die ältere Frau gerichtet.

„Ich habe Angst um meinen Sohn," antwortete Padmé.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber du wirst ihn sicher wiedersehen."

„Ja, das hoffe ich. Aber...sie könnten ihn foltern."

„Wenn das alles ist," meinte Jen unbekümmert. „Sie könnten ihn ja auch töten."

„Es gibt  schlimmeres als den Tod." Padmé schauderte es.

Ihr war auf einmal sehr kalt, obwohl sich vor ihrem inneren Auge eine Landschaft aus Feuer und Lava erstreckte. Über ihr schwebte ein klares blaues Augenpaar.

Langsam färbten diese Augen sich zu einem gleißenden Gelb, umrandet von rotem Feuer. 

Es waren Anakins Augen. Aber es konnten genauso gut Lukes sein. 


	11. Kapitel: Neue Gefühle

**11. Kapitel: Neue Gefühle**

****

Luke lag noch wach. 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Er drehte sich zum hundertsten Mal auf die Seite auf diesem weichen Bett.

Weich, aber nicht so weich wie sie.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er an Leia dachte. Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen geküßt. Bis heute.

Allein bei der Erinnerung klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt in seiner Brust. 

Er konnte sich an alles erinnern. An ihren Geruch – nach Blumen? -, den Geschmack ihrer Lippen und ihres Mundes, die Weichheit, ihre Wärme, ihr Körper gegen seinen gepreßt.

Und daran wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte. Als ob er den zweiten Teil von sich gefunden hätte.

Ob Leia das auch so empfand?

Er wäre jetzt gerne bei ihr. Vielleicht würden sie sich wieder küssen. Und reden.

Er wollte gerne mit ihr reden. Egal über was. Sie würden schon ein Thema finden.

Obwohl...was konnte er ihr schon erzählen?

Sie war schon viel herumgereist und hatte Planeten gesehen, deren Namen er nur aus Büchern und Holovids kannte.

Er kannte nur Tatooines heiße Wüste und seine brennenden Sonnen.

Aber vielleicht würde sie ihm doch zuhören. Wenn sie ihn auch gern hatte, würde sie das bestimmt tun.

Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit seiner Zelle. Ganz bestimmt.

***

Leia träumte derweil.

Sie träumte von Luke, wie er sie festgehalten hatte. Wie er sie geküßt hatte. 

Er hatte nach Sand gerochen und nach heißer Sonne.

Sie mochte diesen Geruch.

Sie mochte Luke.

Mehr als andere Leute. 

Er brachte ihr Herz zum klopfen und das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Das Gefühl, das sie in seinen Armen schmelzen lassen wollte.

Leia seufzte im Schlaf. In ihren Träumen war sie bei ihm. 

In seinen Armen. Wo sie hingehörte. 

Er war wie das Teil, das sie immer vermisst, aber von dem sie nie gewußt hatte.

Sie wollte in seinen Armen schmelzen. Nein. Sie wollte mit ihm verschmelzen. 

Eins sein.

Und ohne es selber zu bemerken, hatten sich zwei Herzen gefunden.


	12. Kapitel: Die Tänzerin und der Imperator

****

**A/N:** Entschuldigt, daß es solange gedauert hat. Hier sind die neuen Kapitel.

Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, Good Twin. Es freut mich, daß ich dich überraschen kann und daß dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt.

Padmé hatte keine Vision, sie hat sich das lediglich vorgestellt. Obs wahr wird oder nicht, wer weiß? ;)

Noch allgemein zum Thema Inzest: Das Gefühl, nicht mit einem nahen Verwandten eine Beziehung anfangen zu wollen, stammt

von Enzymen. Diese können sich nicht bilden, wenn die geschwisterliche Beziehung gestört ist oder die Kinder schon sehr früh getrennt

wurden. Das funktioniert also nicht einfach automatisch.

****

****

**12. Kapitel: Die Tänzerin und der Imperator**

Der Imperiale Palast war groß und in seinen zahlreichen Gängen befanden sich viele Geheimnisse.

Eines dieser Geheimnisse war Doria.

Sie saß in einem Sessel und betrachtete Coruscants Abendhimmel durch die große Fensterfront. Mit einer Hand befühlte sie die Haarnadel an ihrem Hinterkopf. Ein leichter Zug und ihre langen schwarzen Haare würden lose über ihre Schultern fallen.

Sie seufzte leicht. Das schillernde, etwas durchsichtige Kleid ließ ihre blaue Haut noch exotischer erscheinen.

Doria schloß ihre Augen. Sie sah die großen Sanddünen Tatooines vor sich und das kleine Haus, in dem sie gewohnt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre schöne Mutter wie sie sich ein Silberband um einen ihrer Lekkus wickelte.

Ihr Vater mit den schwarzen Haaren, der sie lachend in die Luft gehoben hatte, wenn er von seiner Arbeit zurückkam.

Und dann wie sie zu seiner Beerdigung gegangen waren. Er war in einen Sandsturm geraten.

Da war nicht viel bis zu dem Tag als die Sklavenhändler gekommen waren.

Sie hatten sie lächelnd angestarrt. Sie mitgenommen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter nicht wiedergesehen.

Sie hatte schnell begriffen, daß die Händler sie für sehr wertvoll hielten. Ein Twi'lek-Mensch-Mischling würde ihnen viel Geld einbringen. Deshalb hatte sie immer genug zu essen und anständige Kleider bekommen. Sie hatte nie etwas wirklich schweres tun müssen. Erst als sie älter wurde, begriff sie, daß sie wohl eines Tages an einen Mann verkauft werden würde, der sich lediglich mit ihr vergnügen wollte.

Schließlich war sie auf einer großen Auktion gewesen. Illegal und geheim. Sie hatte andere Mädchen gesehen. Twi'leks wie ihre Mutter, aber auch andere Schönheiten, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ihre Fänger waren sich sicher, daß sie einen hohen Preis erzielen würde.

Als sie neben dem Auktionator stand und die vielen Leute sah, hatte sie es mit der Angst bekommen.

Es wurde so schnell geboten und so viel. Ein Mann in grüner Kleidung hatte alle anderen überboten. Er hatte soviel für sie gezahlt, daß er sicher alle anderen Mädchen hätte kaufen können.

Und schon wenig später hatte sie mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten neben diesem grauhaarigen Mann in einem teuren Speeder gesessen.

Er hatte ihr kurz erklärt, sie würde zuerst noch eine Weile bei ihm bleiben bevor er sie zu ihrem neuen Herrn bringen würde.

Danach war ein hartes halbes Jahr gefolgt, indem das Mädchen aus der Wüste tanzen gelernt hatte. Ein besonderer Wunsch ihres neuen Herrn.

Außerdem hatte sie Benimmregeln eingetrichtert bekommen.

Sie hatte nicht verstanden, wofür oder wieso. Sie hatte auch nie gefragt. Sie hatte nur gehofft, daß ihr neuer Meister sie gut behandeln würde.

Schließlich hatte der Mann sie nach Coruscant gebracht, hierher. Sie hatte damals nicht gewußt, wo sie hier war. Sie war wirklich dumm gewesen.

Zwei Zofen hatten sie gebadet, frisiert und in ein so schönes Kleid gesteckt, daß Doria nicht gewagt hatte, auch nur eine überflüssige Geste zu machen, aus Angst, daß es reißen könnte. Ihr Herr mußte wirklich reich sein.

Und so hatte sie hier, in diesem schönen und gemütlichen Apartment, auf ihn gewartet.

Und er war auch gekommen.

Selbst sie, die sie so weit weg vom Imperium aufgewachsen war, hatte ihn erkannt. Imperator Palpatine.

Er hatte sie begrüßt und zum Ausdruck gebracht, daß es ihr hier hoffentlich gefallen würde. Obwohl sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild sie sehr erschreckt hatte, hatte sie ihm eiligst versichert, es würde ihr sehr gefallen und daran würde sich bestimmt auch nichts ändern. Auch wäre sie ihm dankbar für alles, was er ihr bis jetzt hatte zukommen lassen.

Er hatte zufrieden gelächelt. Er hatte mit ihr zu Abend gegessen und sich mit ihr unterhalten.

Sie war steif vor Angst gewesen, denn ihr war klar, wohin das alles führen würde.

Lange genug hatte sie dieses Schicksal vorhergesehen.

Dann hatte er sie gebeten – ihr befohlen – zu tanzen. Eilig hatte sie ihm gehorcht. Sie war erleichtert als er sein Gefallen erklärte.

Wie erwartet war dann der Rest des Abends verlaufen. Palpatine hatte sie am Morgen verlassen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es nicht so schlimm geworden wie sie befürchtet hatte.

Dennoch nach zwei Jahren wußte sie, daß dieses Leben nicht ewig andauern konnte. Sie bekam das beste Essen, die schönsten Kleider, sie hatte viele Freiheiten, aber sie dürfte niemals ihr Apartment ohne Begleitung und ohne Tarnung verlassen.

Wenn die Leute erführen, daß Palpatine sich eine halb-nichtmenschliche Mätresse hielt, würde das sicher an seinem Ruf rütteln. Er hatte ihr die Konsequenzen für sie während ihrer ersten Nacht ins Ohr geraunt und sie hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust, die Folterkeller des Palastes kennenzulernen.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein exotisches Tier, das niemand anderes sehen durfte, immer eingesperrt und trotz allen Luxus' sehr einsam.

Traurig blickten ihre goldenen Augen aus dem Fenster.

Ein Schwarm Vögel zog vorbei. Sie waren frei.

Doria stand auf als sie das Geräusch der Türe hörte.

Sie war es nicht.

Demütig machte sie einen Knicks vor ihrem Herrn.

Palpatine war zufrieden. Sehr zufrieden.

Die aufsässigen Rebellen wurden durch die Flotte im Zaum gehalten, das Imperium wuchs und gedieh und wenn die Visionen, die die Macht ihm gesandt hatte, wahr wurden, würden interessante Zeiten auf ihn zukommen.

Er lächelte und warf einen Blick auf Doria. Sie war schon eingeschlafen.

Ja, sehr interessant.

Leias Ausbildung machte große Fortschritte. Sie würde eine würdige Nachfolgerin werden, da sie von ihrer Mutter politisches Talent geerbt hatte.

Vader hingegen war ein guter Soldat und Sith, aber kaum in der Lage, ein Imperium zu führen.

Leia allerdings schon.

Er schloß seine Augen und erinnerte sich.

Die fünfjährige Leia kam nervös in den Thronsaal. Ohne die riesige, schützende Gestalt ihres Vaters kam sie sich hier immer klein und verloren vor.

Brav ging sie den Weg bis zu dem Thron hinunter und blickte dann hinauf.

„Ihr hab nach mir gerufen, Meister?"

„In der Tat. Ich möchte, daß du mich heute begleitest. Wir werden den Senat besuchen," antwortete Palpatine ihr.

Leia nickte nur. Sie wußte nicht, was das sollte.

Ihr Vater fand, die ganzen Senatoren waren unnütze Geldfresser, die nichts zustande bringen würden. Er meinte, der Senat solle abgeschafft werden.

Palpatine kam die Treppe hinunter und nahm Leia bei der Hand. Sie gingen durch lange Korridore.

Der Palast war durch Gänge mit dem Senatsgebäude verbunden, aber die wenigsten wußten das. Vor allem nicht die Senatoren.

Sie hielten vor einer Wand an. Leia sah sich suchend um. Wo ging es weiter?

Palpatine legte seine Hand gegen die Wand und sie sprang auf.

„Oh."

Er trat in eine Kammer und zog sie herein.

Zwei bequeme Sessel standen vor einer großen Glasscheibe. Leia blickte hinunter und konnte direkt in den Senat mit all seinen glänzenden Kanzeln sehen.

„So kann ich mir die Sitzungen ansehen ohne bemerkt zu werden," erklärte Palpatine. „Die Scheibe ist nämlich nur von hier durchsichtig."

„Aha," meinte Leia.

Offensichtlich hatte die Sitzung noch nicht begonnen. Durch Lautsprecher wurde das Stimmenmeer und Rascheln von Blättern übertragen.

Leia setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel.

Da es nichts zu sehen gab, spielte sie mit dem Saum ihres weißen Kleidchens.

Palpatines Blick war auf die Vorgänge im Senat gerichtet.

Schließlich wurde die Sitzung eröffnet.

Leia wurde durch die Eröffnungsrede des Vorsitzenden aufgeschreckt.

Sie warf heimlich einen Blick zu Palpatine, doch dieser schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

Leia konzentrierte sich und versuchte, zu verstehen worum es ging. Aber der Mann sprach für das kleine Mädchen viel zu kompliziert.

Dann ging es richtig los und die Senatoren sprachen. Leia verstand im Laufe der Sitzung immer mehr, um was es ging, nämlich um neue Gesetze zum Schutz der Bürger. Aber die Senatoren hatten alle ganz verschiedene Vorstellungen und am Ende der Sitzung waren sie nicht weiter wie am Anfang.

Palpatine hatte sich die ganze Farce amüsiert angehört.

Während sich der Sitzungsraum unter ihnen leerte, sah er Leia an.

„Hat es dir gefallen?"

Leia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Sie reden viel, aber am Ende ist nichts herausgekommen," antwortete Leia. „So können sie niemand helfen."

„Ja, sie reden wirklich viel. Sie sind so verblendet, daß sie gar nicht merken, daß sie schon längst nichts mehr zu entscheiden haben," lächelte der Imperator.

„Ich treffe die Entscheidungen."

Leia sah hinunter in den leeren Raum.

„Aber wenn Ihr die Entscheidungen trefft, warum gibt es den Senat dann überhaupt noch?"

„Weil sie noch nicht begriffen haben, daß nur einer allein herrschen kann und ihre Demokratie nicht so funktioniert, wie sie das gerne hätten. Es endet alles nur in Korruption und Sabotage. Eines Tages wird es keinen Senat mehr brauchen, um den Menschen zu helfen."

„Aber wann?" erkundigte sich Leia.

„Wahrscheinlich erst nach meinem Tode. Dann würde diese Aufgabe in deinen Händen liegen."

Palpatine sah sie aufmerksam an. Mit Befriedigung registrierte er, wie der Blick des kleinen Mädchens sich änderte. Sie hatte es verstanden.

Palpatine öffnete seine Augen wieder. Ja, eine würdige Nachfolgerin.

Der Papierkram würde Leia sicher nicht aufhalten, dachte er sich grinsend.

Er mußte nur noch etwas abwarten.


	13. Kapitel: Gespräche

****

**13. Kapitel: Gespräche**

****

Beru ordnete die gebügelte Kleidung. Sie seufzte.

Padmé war nun schon eine Woche fort. Wo sie jetzt wohl war? Und was war mit Luke?

Sie vermisste beide sehr.

Das Piepsen des Comlinks riß Beru aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und nahm das kleine Gerät in die Hand.

„Lars," meldete sie sich.

„Hallo Beru, hier ist Padmé," drang eine durch statisches Rauschen verzerrte weibliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Padmé! Wo bist du? Wo ist Luke? Wie geht es dir?" sprudelten die Fragen aus der jüngeren Frau.

„Ich bin im Weltraum. Luke auch. Wir folgen ihm."

„Wisst ihr denn schon, wo er ist?"

„Ja," kam Padmés zögerliche Antwort.

„Und wo?" hakte Beru eifrig nach.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du im Moment nicht mehr weißt. Es könnte sehr gefährlich werden."

„Oh nein!" murmelte Beru.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden ihn finden!"

Padmé klang festentschlossen, dennoch konnte das Berus Sorgen nicht so einfach zerstreuen.

„Ich hoffe es. Gib auf dich acht," meinte sie leise.

„Werde ich. Ich melde mich wieder."

„Bis dann."

„Bis dann." Damit unterbrach Padmé die Verbindung.

Beru legte das Comlink auf seinen Platz zurück. Sie hoffte, daß alles gut gehen würde.

Was anderes blieb ihr schon übrig?

Padmé lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den kleinen roten Planeten unter ihr.

Die Verfolgung der _Princess' Pride _lief recht gut, aber bis jetzt hatten sie das größere Schiff noch nicht einholen können.

Immerhin hatte es sich in der letzten Zeit nicht mit der _Executor _getroffen, das war wenigstens ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer.

Offensichtlich wollte Leia zu den Harkass-Kreisen.

Im Moment war es dort sehr unruhig.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, was uns dort erwartet," murmelte Padmé.

„Sowas kann man nie wissen," ertönte es leise hinter ihr.

„Calrissian, was wollen Sie?" Padmé hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch.

Lando setzte sich in den Pilotenstuhl.

„Ich will ans Com, sonst können wir wohl nicht landen, so ganz ohne Landeerlaubnis."

Han wollte die Fracht verkaufen, damit sie weniger Angst um Zollkontrollen haben mußten. Außerdem konnten sie das Geld sicher gut gebrauchen, sollten Reparaturen an der Maschine nötig sein. Lando hatte sich zähneknirschend bereiterklärt, Han beim Finden eines Käufers zu helfen.

„Dann machen Sie halt," schnaubte Padmé.

„Freundlich heute," meinte Lando nur kopfschüttelnd und fing dann sein Gespräch mit der Bodenstation an.

Padmé blickte aus dem Fenster.

Während Lando darauf wartete, daß sein Gesprächspartner ihm die Landeplattform nannte, wandte er sich wieder an die Frau.

„Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr nicht doch meine Hilfe benötigt?"

„Hilfe wobei?" fuhr Padmé ihn an. „Wenn Sie die Suche nach meinem Sohn meinen, dann können Sie mir helfen, indem Sie diese Geschichte schnell regeln, damit wir weiterfliegen können."

Lando seufzte.

„Ihr wollt mich nicht verstehen. Ihr habt wohl zu lange ohne Mann gelebt."

Padmé sah ihn durchdringend an. „Und?"

Sie mochte die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch ging.

„Vielleicht braucht Ihr mal wieder einen, um Euch zu entspannen?" meinte Lando mit Hintergedanken.

Padmés Hand kollidierte klatschend mit Landos Wange. Diese Hintergedanken waren ihr nicht entgangen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen! Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau!" rief sie wutentbrannt.

„Euer Freund meinte, Euer Gatte sei tot."

Auf seiner dunklen Haut bildete sich ein roter Fleck.

Padmé zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mein Gatte lebt noch, egal, was Kenobi für Unsinn daherredet! Er ist alt und senil und zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen!"

„Euer Ehemann oder Kenobi?" konnte Lando es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Kenobi natürlich!" fauchte Padmé ihn an und stürmte aus dem Cockpit.

Beinahe lief sie Jen um, die ihr etwas fassungslos nachsah.

Dann betrat die blonde Frau das Cockpit.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"

„Nichts!" log Lando. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, mit Jen darüber zu diskutieren, daß er einen Korb bekommen hatte.

Bevor Jen eine Bemerkung zu Landos roter Wange abgeben konnte, piepste das Com und Lando stürzte sich schnell in ein Gespräch mit einem Landelotsen.

Nachdem er die Landeplattform-Nummer hatte, flog er immer tiefer.

Jen setzte sich hinter ihn.

„Steigst du dann aus?" wechselte sie das Thema.

„Nein," meinte Lando kurzangebunden.

„Aber wieso nicht? Du hast nicht angeheuert und das Schiff gehört dir nicht mehr."

„Irrtum! Dieser Halunke hat mich reingelegt!"

„Ach, Lando, gib einfach zu, daß du zu besoffen warst, um noch anständig zu spielen," seufzte Jen.

„Ich bleibe auf diesem Schiff und ich gebe es nicht her!" knurrte er.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er landete.

„Denk drüber nach. Ich denke nicht, daß du dich wirklich an dieser Jagd beteiligen willst, noch dazu ohne Bezahlung."

Lando starrte aus dem Fenster. Hinter sich hörte er das Knarren des Stuhles und leise Schritte aus dem Cockpit.

„Vielleicht ist diese Jagd mehr meine Jagd als du glaubst," murmelte er leise.

„Wann wird der Bau vermutlich beendet sein?" erkundigte sich Vader bei Tarkin.

„Innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate, mein Lord."

„Gut. Der Imperator ist das Warten leid."

„Natürlich." Tarkin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber Vader fand den Großmoff trotzdem nicht sympathisch.

„Seine Majestät wird die neue Waffe pünktlich zum Termin im Einsatz erleben können."

„Das möchte ich hoffen – für Euch."

Vader bleib auf dem langen Gang stehen und drehte sich zu Tarkin.

„Der Todesstern wird zur Niederschlagung von Rebellenaufständen gebraucht und das so bald wie möglich."

Tarkin verbarg seine Wut nur schlecht.

„Er wird diese Aufgabe ausgezeichnet erledigen."

Vader wußte, daß Tarkin es haßte, sich mit ihm abgeben zu müssen.

Um genau zu sein, haßte er ihn.

Der Imperator vertraute Vader mehr als allen anderen und hörte auch am ehesten auf seinen Rat.

Tarkin hatte Palpatine dennoch entgegen Vaders Abraten für sein Schoßprojekt, diese neuartige Kampfstation, begeistern können.

Vader mochte keine großen Waffen. Und noch weniger mochte er große unelegante Waffen.

Der Todesstern hatte die Eleganz eines walzertanzenden Bantha.

Aber Palpatine mochte große Waffen. Vader dachte, daß diverse Psychologen daraus sicher interessante Schlußfolgerungen ziehen könnten.

Der Sith-Lord ging weiter. Irgendwie hatte er ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.

Allerdings war es nicht so schlimm wie das Gefühl, wenn er nachts aus seiner Meditation aufschreckte und er wußte, einfach wußte, daß Padmé in großer, schrecklicher Gefahr war.

Nur wußte er nicht, was für eine Gefahr. Oder wo er sie suchen sollte. Er wußte noch nicht mal, ob es Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft war. Es erinnerte ihn an die Träume, die er damals wegen seiner Mutter gehabt hatte.

Und das machte das Ganze noch viel schlimmer.

****

****

****

Leia saß auf ihrem Bett und ordnete Papiere als Luke von einem Sturmtruppler hereingebracht wurde.

„Sollen wir draußen Wache halten, Mylady?" erkundigte er sich pflichtschuldigst.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein."

Der Mann nickte leicht und verließ das Zimmer.

Luke war noch nicht in Leias privaten Gemächern gewesen. Er sah sich kurz um. Bett, zwei Stühle, ein Tisch und Bücherregale. Es sah nicht viel anders aus als in jedem anderen Zimmer eines jungen Mädchens, wenn man mal davon absah, daß die Einrichtung sehr teuer gewesen sein mußte.

Einige Holobilder zierten die Wände, darunter eines, in dem Leia in einem Podrenner saß. Daneben stand Darth Vader. Luke konnte einen kalten Schauder nicht unterdrücken.

„Du magst Podrennen?" lenkte er sich ab.

Leia hob den Kopf von ihrer Arbeit.

„Ja. Das Bild wurde aufgenommen, da war ich sieben. Papa hat mich zu einem Podrennen auf Malastare mitgenommen, er sieht sich die immer gern an, wenn er Zeit hat. Weil ich so begeistert war, hat er mit einem der Fahrer gesprochen, daß ich mal in dessen Renner sitzen durfte," erzählte Leia.

Luke lächelte. „Meine Mutter hat mich mit sieben auch mal zu einem Podrennen in der Nähe von Mos Espa mitgenommen. In einem Renner sitzen konnte ich nicht, aber ich hab ein Autogramm vom damaligen Champion bekommen."

Leia lachte. „Auch nicht schlecht."

Sie klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. „Setz dich."

Luke gehorchte und setzte sich neben Leia.

Sie roch gut. Wohl nach irgendeiner Blume.

Leia legte die Papiere fort und wandte sich ganz Luke zu. Sie lächelte freundlich.

„Wir haben schon komische Gemeinsamkeiten, was?"

Luke nickte und legte einen Arm um Leias Schultern.

Langsam küssten sie sich.

Leias weiche Hand strich über Lukes Hals. Sie fühlte ein rauhes Lederband.

Sie löste sich von ihm und zog das Lederband höher. An dem Band hing ein Stück Japor, welches mit Schnitzereien verziert war.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie leise.

„Das hat meine Mutter mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt," meinte Luke etwas verlegen.

„Mein Vater hat es für sie gemacht und ihr als Liebespfand geschenkt."

„Süß," lächelte Leia.

„Und das hat sie aus der Hand gegeben?"

Er nickte. „Sie hat nicht viele Erinnerungsstücke an ihn und ich noch weniger. Sie meinte, ich soll es nehmen, es käme ja nicht aus der Familie."

„Da hat sie wohl recht."

Luke versank in ihren herrlichen braunen Augen.

„Weißt du was? Du bist meiner Mutter ähnlich."

Leia hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also, ich meine, du bist ebenso schön und warmherzig wie sie," brachte Luke heraus.

Sie lächelte.

„Danke. Nicht viele sagen, ich wäre eine warmherzige Person."

„Aber das bist du," antwortete Luke etwas atemlos. Ihre Hand fuhr über seine Wange.

Er zog sie näher zu sich und langsam sanken sie auf das breite Bett.

„Und du bist der liebste Junge, den ich je getroffen habe," murmelte Leia bevor sein Kuß ihre weiteren Worte verschluckte.

**A/N:** Hiernach folgt eigentlich das Kapitel „Die erste Nacht". Da das aber die gesamte Fic auf R drücken würde, habe ich es ausgegliedert und als Extra-Fic hochgeladen. Ich weise darauf hin, daß ihr mindestens 16 sein solltet, um es zu lesen.

Wer nicht alt genug ist bzw. nicht interessiert daran, so was zu lesen, kann beruhigt sein: Es kommt nichts vor, was wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte ist. Lesen ist also optional.


	14. Kapitel: Liebespfand

**14. Kapitel: Liebespfand**

Luke fühlte, wie sich etwas weiches und warmes gegen seinen nackten Körper preßte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Er lächelte beim Anblick der schlafenden Leia in seinen Armen.

Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und ihre Wangen schimmerten rosig. Sie sah unheimlich süß aus.

Luke drückte sie näher an sich. Sie war das schönste Mädchen im Universum, dessen war er sich sicher.

Langsam öffnete Leia die Augen. Das erste, was sie sah, war Lukes Hals. Sie lächelte und hauchte einen Kuß darauf.

„Gut geschlafen?" lächelte Luke.

„Mehr als gut, großartig!" Sie zog sein Gesicht zu sich herunter und küßte ihn auf die Lippen.

„Mir geht's ebenso," meinte Luke und streichelte ihr Gesicht.

Er war für eine Sekunde still, dann richtete Luke sich, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, auf und nahm das Band mit dem Japor-Anhänger ab.

„Das ist für dich," meinte er leise und band ihr das Schmuckstück um.

Leia wurde rot.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen," meinte sie verlegen.

„Es gehörte doch deiner Mutter."

„Ja. Aber ich schenke es dir, weil ich dich liebe. So, wie mein Vater es meiner Mutter schenkte, weil er sie liebte," antwortete Luke.

„Das ist wirklich romantisch," lächelte Leia.

„Ich werde es in Ehren halten."

Dann küssten sie sich.

„Da ist noch etwas," meinte Luke.

„Und was?"

„Mein Name ist Luke Skywalker."

Für eine Sekunde hatte Leia ein seltsames Gefühl. Aber sie hatte diesen Namen, soweit sie sich erinnerte, noch nie gehört.

So sah sie Luke nur freundlich an.

„Ich werds niemandem verraten, versprochen," meinte sie. „Auch nicht meinem Vater oder dem Imperator."

„Ich wußte, ich kann dir vertrauen," freute sich Luke.

Leia erhob sich und ging zum Schreibtisch. Sie holte Lukes Lichtschwert aus der Schublade und legte es auf seine Kleidung.

„Ich vertraue dir auch," meinte sie und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Dann rückten die beiden eng zusammen, um noch etwas Zeit schweigend zu verbringen, bevor Luke zurück in seine Zelle mußte.

Tarkin heftete die neuen Arbeitspläne des Todessterns sorgfältig im richtigen Ordner ab und stellte diesen zurück ins Regal.

Er war sehr zufrieden mit dem Fortgang des Baus.

Der Imperator würde sicher auch zufrieden sein. Diese Raumstation würde allen Welten die absolute Überlegenheit des Imperiums beweisen.

Dann würde auch Vader sein Schandmaul halten müssen. Der Großmoff verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an seinen verhassten Gegenspieler.

Immer mußte dieser ihm in die Parade fahren.

‚Aber dich krieg ich noch,' dachte Tarkin.

Er hatte lange genug seine Pläne geschmiedet. Zwischen Palpatine und ihm stand nur noch Vader. Ihn zu beseitigen konnte wohl mit der richtigen Methode nicht so schwer sein und sein Balg sollte auch kein gesteigertes Problem darstellen.

Tarkin widmete sich den nächsten Papieren. Alles würde zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen.

Es war still auf dem Falcon.

Padmé lag auf dem Bett und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Sie nestelte an ihrem Oberteil. Frische Kleidung wäre schon mal wieder was feines, dachte sie. Hätte sie damals geahnt, daß sie so schnell aufbrechen würden, hätte sie noch was zum anziehen mitgenommen.

Padmé war mit Chewbacca an Bord geblieben. Erstens mußte jemand ab und an nach ihm sehen, zweitens war es auf diesem Planeten schon wahrscheinlicher, daß sie erkannt werden konnte.

Wenigstens Jen hatte soviel Verstand gehabt, zu fragen, ob sie ihr frische Kleidung besorgen solle. Padmé hatte erleichtert zugestimmt.

Han, Obi-Wan und Lando waren jetzt sicher dabei, das Glitter Stim zu verkaufen.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht erwischt werden.

Sie fragte sich, warum Han ihnen eigentlich half. Diese Frage hatte sie ihm auch schon gestellt.

Er hatte gemeint, sie hätten ihm das Leben gerettet und indirekt verdanke er ihnen auch das neue Schiff. Und da er ungern in jemandes Schuld stünde, würde er ihnen jetzt dabei helfen, Luke zu retten.

‚Ob es wirklich nur das ist?' fragte sich Padmé im Stillen.

Natürlich war das Ganze durchaus nachvollziehbar, aber irgendwie klang es in ihren Ohren seltsam.

‚Zumindest kann es nicht daran liegen, daß Han sich für mich interessiert. Ich wünschte, bei Lando wäre das auch so.'

Sie seufzte.

Lando war kein durch und durch schlechter Mensch, aber ihr Interesse an Männer war sehr gering und nicht nur durch die jetzige Situation bedingt.

Trotz all der Jahre und allem was geschehen war, liebte sie Anakin noch immer.

Sie schloß die Augen. Sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Das kurze blonde Haar; die tiefen blauen Augen, in denen sich immer diese seltsame Mischung aus Kindlichkeit und Erwachsenheit wiederspiegelte; seine weichen Lippen.

Diese weichen Lippen auf den ihren.

Auf ihrem Hals, ihren Brüsten, ihrem Bauch...

Machtlos gegen ihre eigene Phantasie und das Begehren ihres Körpers ließ sie ihre Hand diesen Pfad nachfahren.

Sie dachte daran wie seine linke Hand über ihren Körper gestreichelt hatte und seine rechte, kühle, metallische Hand sanft und vorsichtig ihre Seite hielt.

Padmés Hand war schon fast zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt als es laut und vernehmlich an der Tür pochte.

Schuldbewußt zog Padmé ihre Hand zurück und preßte sie ans Herz.

Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht?

Schnell setzte sie sich auf und blickte zur Tür.

„Herein!"

Jen trat ein.

„Hallo, da bin ich wieder," lächelte sie.

Sie bemerkte Padmés gerötete Wangen.

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich aufgeweckt?"

„Nein, ich hab nur etwas gedöst."

Padmé strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah auf die Taschen.

„Wie ich sehe hast du was gefunden," wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

„Ja, ich hoffe, es paßt dir."

Zusammen leerten sie die Taschen und sahen die Kleidung durch.

Was Padmé besonders ins Auge stach, war ein schwarzer Ganzkörperanzug aus schwarzem Spandex.

‚Der ist ja hauteng!'

„Wofür hast du denn den gekauft?" erkundigte sich Padmé bei Jen.

„Hm? Oh, der war dabei. Auf dem Markt haben sie ganze Kleiderbündel verkauft. Ich dachte, wenn du ihn nicht willst, macht es auch nichts."

Padmé sah den Anzug nochmal an.

„Wir werden sehen."

Sie fuhr kurz über den glatten Stoff und legte dann das Kleidungsstück beiseite.


	15. Kapitel: Der Überfall

**15. Kapitel: Der Überfall**

****

Padmé saß mit gerunzelter Stirn über einem Datapad. Sie sog alle darin enthaltenen Informationen wie ein Schwamm auf.

Sie schreckte hoch als etwas vor ihr auf den Tisch geworfen wurde. Eine schwarze Maske.

Sie sah hoch und erblickte Han.

„Ich hoffe, sie passt," meinte Han und sah auf die Maske.

Padmé setzte sie testweise auf. Die Maske bedeckte ihre Stirn- und Augenpartie.

„Perfekt. Vielen Dank."

Sie setzte sie wieder ab.

„Gut. Chewie meint, in drei Stunden sind wir da. Nervös?"

„Ein bißchen. Es wird schon werden." Padmé sah nachdenklich aus. „Dabei hatte ich nun gute drei Monate Zeit, mich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

„An welchen Gedanken?" hakte Han nach.

„Daß wir Luke wohl von dem Sternenzerstörer würden holen müssen," seufzte Padmé.

„Ich sage euch, es ist Wahnsinn!" beschwerte sich Lando. Er lehnte in der Eingangstür zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Padmé seufzend. „Nur gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Zumindest keine, die sich in absehbarer Zeit realisieren lässt. Und Zeit hat Luke keine."

„Da hat sie recht. Das Imperium ist schnell bei der Hand, Rebellen zu töten." Han blickte Lando in die Augen.

Padmé seufzte erneut. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, ein paar Karten auf den Tisch legen zu müssen.

„Luke ist kein Rebell."

„Ich weiß. Das hast du uns bereits gesagt," antwortete Lando und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl an der Stirnseite des kleinen Tisches nieder.

„Ja." Padmé strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Aber er ist ein Jedi-Ritter. Oder besser gesagt ein Jedi-Schüler."

„Wie bitte?" Lando sprang auf. Der Stuhl fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Auch Han wirkte überrascht.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann packte die ältere Frau grob am Kragen.

Padmé sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Du hetzt uns also quer durch die Galaxis, auf der Suche nach jemand, der wahrscheinlich schon längst von Vader oder dem Imperator getötet wurde? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" schrie Lando.

Er schüttelte sie.

Han riß Lando am Nacken zurück.

Padmé nutzte den Moment, um stolpernd ein paar Meter zwischen sich und Lando zu bringen. Zornig rückte sie ihren Kragen gerade.

„Niemand hat dich gezwungen, mitzukommen! Du hast dich geweigert zu gehen. Mitgehangen, mitgefangen," knurrte Han.

„Aber er wird tot sein!" schrie Lando aufgebracht.

„Nein, wird er nicht!" konterte Padmé in gleicher Lautstärke.

„Und warum?"

„Weil ich ihn noch fühlen kann. Er lebt," meinte Kenobi ruhig. Landos Geschrei hatte ihn angelockt.

„Was? Du...kannst ihn fühlen?" fragte Lando ungläubig.

„Ja. Luke ist mein Schüler."

Han blickte von Lando zu Obi-Wan und ließ dann ersteren los. „Ein Jedi. Das erklärt einiges."

Han erinnerte sich noch gut an Kenobis Aktion als sie vor den Sturmtrupplern geflohen waren. Jetzt machte es Sinn.

Lando fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. „Na klasse! Sie werden uns hinrichten!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du auch eine Jedi, Padmé?"

„Nein," erwiderte sie. „Aber mein Mann war...ist einer."

Lando seufzte erneut.

„Hier komme ich wohl nicht mehr raus. Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe und schreibe meinen letzten Willen auf."

Damit ging er.

Padmé blickte ihm nachdenklich nach.

„Laß ihn, der regt sich schon wieder ab," meinte Han, der ihrem Blick folgte.

„Ja."

Kenobi stand schweigend neben den beiden.

„So, ein Jedi, ja?" wandte sich Han noch mal an ihn.

Obi-Wan nickte.

„Na ja, ich glaube zwar nicht an diesen Schwurbel von der Macht, aber es kann ja nicht schaden, einen Jedi dabei zu haben."

„Glaub ruhig an die Macht, Han. Ich wurde zu oft Zeuge ihrer Wirkungskraft, um es nicht bestätigen zu können," mischte Padmé sich ein.

Han zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn du es sagst..."

Es war dunkel und eng.

Draußen waren Schritte zu hören. Sturmtruppler. Sie presste sich mehr an die Rückwand des kleinen Verstecks. Ihr Atem schien ihr viel zu laut in ihren Ohren.

Dann endlich, nach einer furchtbar langen Weile, ertönte das Klopfzeichen. Padmé öffnete die unsichtbare Tür und stieg aus dem Schmuggelversteck.

„Habt ihr sie?" fragte sie Obi-Wan leise.

„Ja, es sind aber nur drei."

„Das reicht nicht!"

„Es muß so gehen," antwortete Obi-Wan.

„Gut, dann nehmt ihr die Rüstungen und Jen und ich müssen ohne auskommen."

Padmé zog die schwarze Maske über und sah prüfend an sich hinunter. Der schwarze Anzug war wirklich hauteng. Landos Blicke hatten ihr das auch bestätigt. Aber gut, so würde sie wenigstens nicht Gefahr laufen, sich zu verheddern.

Chewbacca, der ebenfalls aus einem der Verstecke gekommen war, rieb sich seine noch immer angeschlagene Schulter.

Er gab ein leises Heulen von sich.

„Gut, dann lassen wir das Schiff in deiner Aufsicht wie geplant," nickte Padmé.

Obi-Wan, Lando und Han kamen wenig später in den weißen Rüstungen wieder.

Jen kam gerade aus der Waffenkammer.

„Bis jetzt hat es ja geklappt," meinte sie etwas unsicher und drückte jedem zwei schwere Blaster in die Hand.

Padmé nickte ruhig und prüfte die Waffen. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war sie furchtbar nervös gewesen.

Han war bei den Harkass-Kreisen aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Der Sternenzerstörer, mitten in einem Kampf mit einer kleineren Gruppe Piraten, hatte sie ebenfalls für ein Piratenschiff gehalten und mit dem Traktorstrahl an Bord gezogen. Sie hatten eigentlich gedacht, daß sie dafür noch etwas hätten tun müssen, aber offensichtlich war das nicht nötig gewesen.

Sie alle dankten den Piraten insgeheim. Noch immer schien der Kampf zu toben, sonst hätten sie wohl nicht so wenige Sturmtruppler geschickt.

Ein dumpfes Zittern lief durch das Schiff.

„Ich hoffe, sie sprengen es nicht in die Luft," kam Landos mechanisch verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher in seinem Helm.

„Dann müssen wir uns einfach beeilen," antwortete Jen düster. Sie drückte Padmé eine Blendgranate in die Hand.

„Das ist die einzige, die wir haben," warnte Jen die ältere Frau.

„Ich werd sie nicht verschwenden," meinte Padmé kurz.

In Gedanken war sie bei ihren Kindern. Sie wollte auch Leia keinem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen. Allerdings sollten ein paar aufgescheuchte Piraten für einen Sternenzerstörer kein Problem darstellen. Sie atmete tief durch. Zuerst mußte sie an Luke denken.

Luke saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden seiner beinahe luxuriösen Zelle und meditierte.

Das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn das Schiff, auf dem man sich befand, unter Beschuß stand. Die Unruhe der Besatzung war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

Aber als er seine geistigen Fühler weiter ausstreckte, vermeinte er, etwas Bekanntes zu spüren. Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf die Aura, die am meisten Gefühle in ihm wachrief.

Luke riß die Augen auf.

„Mom!"

Padmé drückte ab und der Sturmtruppler sank zusammen.

Sie wartete nicht ab, ob er noch lebte, sondern rannte zielstrebig in die Gefängnis-Basis.

Jen hinter ihr sicherte den Gang, während die Männer nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren.

Padmé blieb mit klopfendem Herzen vor einer Konsole stehen. Sie hoffte, ihre Informationen über die Passwörter waren richtig, sonst...

Ihre behandschuhten Finger huschten flink über die Tasten und kurz darauf gab der Computer eine Liste der Gefangenen aus.

Blitzschnell überflog die braunhaarige Frau die Namen. Es gab nur einen Luke, kein Nachname. Das mußte er sein!

Sie prägte sich die Zellennummer ein und verließ die Basis auf der anderen Seite und fand sich nun im Zellentrakt wieder. Zusammen mit einer Handvoll Sturmtruppler.

Sie fingen sofort zu schießen an und Padmé sprintete zur Seite hinter eine offenstehende Zellentür.

‚Zeit, das hier einzusetzen,' dachte sie als sie die Blendgranate vom Gürtel löste.

Eine heftige Explosion schüttelte seine Zelle durch. Luke fiel fast um und konnte sich gerade noch am Bett festhalten.

Was zum Teufel war da draußen los? Dann fühlte er wieder die Aura seiner Mutter, stark und zielgerichtet.

Es knallte ein weiteres Mal und der Geruch nach verschmorter Elektronik drang in die Nase des Jungen. Er rappelte sich auf und blickte die Tür an, die sich langsam öffnete.

Rauch verzerrte die Gestalt, die nun in die Zelle trat. Ein braunes Augenpaar, umrahmt von einer schwarzen Maske, blickte ihn erleichtert an.

„Luke!"

„Mom! Was...was machst du hier?" fragte Luke, während er eine Mutter kurz umarmte.

„Dich retten natürlich! Komm, wir müssen weg hier bevor sie noch mehr Sturmtruppen schicken."

Hastig zog Padmé ihn auf den Gang.

Luke folgte ihr etwas verdattert. Gedanken an Leia huschten durch seinen Kopf.

Er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Aber das konnte er schlecht seiner Mutter sagen.

Sie würde durchdrehen, wenn sie erfuhr, daß ihr Sohn eine Liebesbeziehung mit einer Sith hatte. Also schwieg er und rannte neben seiner Mutter her.

Leias Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Auf der Brücke herrschte das Chaos.

Nicht genug, daß sie draußen mit den Piraten kämpften, nein, jetzt waren auch noch irgendwelche Eindringlinge an Bord.

Sie biß die Zähne zusammen und gab den Befehl, noch eine Staffel TIE-Fighter starten zu lassen.

Etwas zog stark an ihrem Machtsinn. Leia richtete ihren Fokus nach innen. Jemand, stark in der Macht, war hier. In ihren Augen glomm zorniges Feuer.

Jedi! Spione! Attentäter!

Hier auf ihrem Schiff!

Das konnte sie nicht dulden.

„Admiral, übernehmen Sie! Verstärken Sie die Wachen auf dem Dock. Lassen Sie keine Gnade walten!"

Damit stürmte die Lady der Sith von der Brücke, gefolgt von einem schwächer werdenden „Jawohl, Ma'am!".

Obi-Wan hob alarmiert den Kopf. Er fühlte, daß sie, oder zumindest er, entdeckt worden waren. Unzweifelhaft konnte es nur die Lady Vader sein. Sie würde hierher kommen.

Der Jedi blickte zu Lando und Han, die derweil den Code für den Traktorstrahl knackten.

„Wir bekommen Besuch! Ich kümmere mich darum, ihr macht hier weiter."

Han hob kurz den Kopf und nickte. Er stellte keine Fragen.

Obi-Wan streifte schnell die Rüstung ab und glitt aus dem Kontrollraum, immer darauf bedacht, nicht auf die Leichen der Wachen zu treten.

Er hatte sein Lichtschwert in eisernem Griff und eilte Leia entgegen.

Er wollte das Mädchen nicht töten. Sie konnte nichts dafür, daß ihr dies alles widerfahren war. Möglicherweise konnte er sie wieder auf den Pfad des Lichtes zurückführen.

Er fühlte, daß seine Gegnerin anhielt. Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Zischen.

Leia stand mit gezündeter Klinge in der Mitte des Ganges. Das rote Licht warf dämonische Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Obi-Wan fühlte sich an den Sith erinnert, gegen den er und sein Meister vor so langer Zeit, in einem anderen Leben, gekämpft hatten.

Rechts von ihr füllte sich das Dock mit Sturmtrupplern, die den Falcon einkreisten.

Der Jedi fluchte innerlich. Er konnte den anderen keine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie vorsichtig waren.

Er aktivierte die blaue Klinge seines Schwertes und fixierte die Tochter seines einstigen Padawans mit kühlen Augen.

Leia musterte den bärtigen, grauhaarigen Mann ihr gegenüber. Er strahlte Macht und Selbstsicherheit aus.

‚Wahrscheinlich Lukes Meister,' dachte sie.

‚Er ist gekommen, um ihn zu „retten".'

Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Der Gedanke, er könne sie von Luke trennen, schnitt durch ihre Seele. Nein, das würde dieser Jedi nicht schaffen!

Für eine Sekunde verspürte sie Mitleid für Luke, aber andererseits hatte sie ihm niemals versprochen, seinen Meister am Leben zu lassen.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht bekommen!" zischte die Lady der Sith. Das Licht ihres Schwertes färbte ihre Augen dämonisch rot.

„Ich möchte nicht mit Euch kämpfen, Lady Vader," sprach Obi-Wan ruhig.

„Ich weiß, Ihr seid eine vernünftige Person."

Leia ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Oh bitte! Euer Gerede von der Hellen Seite könnt Ihr Euch sparen, Jedi."

Damit griff sie an.

Summend trafen die Klingen auf einander.

Obi-Wan blickte ihr weiterhin ruhig in die Augen.

„Der Einfluß der Dunklen Seite auf Euch ist noch nicht besonders stark. Ihr könnt Euch noch ändern!"

Leia lachte leise. Blitzschnell parierte sie seine Schläge.

„Ich will mich aber gar nicht ändern. Ich fühle mich sehr gut mit der Dunklen Seite."

„Das ist ein Trugschluß."

Obi-Wan tauchte unter einem ihrer leidenschaftlichen Angriffe weg.

„Sie macht Euch das nur glauben, während sie Euch mit Haut und Haaren verschlingt. Denkt an den Imperator."

„Mein Meister ist alt," erwiderte Leia ungerührt und fing den nächsten Hieb ab.

„Älter als die meisten Menschen. Es ist nur natürlich, daß er langsam verfällt."

Sie parierte den nächsten Hieb.

„Ihr seid nur halbherzig bei der Sache, Meister Jedi," bemerkte sie kühl.

‚Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind,' dachte Kenobi.

‚Sie glaubt Palpatines Lügen ohne sie in Frage zu stellen. Wenn sie nur wüßte, daß er jünger ist als er behauptet...'

„Ich denke, mehr ist auch nicht nötig," antwortete er ruhig.

Ihre Angriffe wurden zunehmend unkontrollierter. Ihr Zorn machte sie blind.

Die Lichtschwerter wurden immer schneller bei ihrem tödlichen Tanz.

Blau und rot leuchteten die Gesichter der Kontrahenten.

Jen war zwischenzeitlich wieder zu Padmé und Luke gestoßen und zu dritt mähten sie sich eine Bresche durch eine Gruppe Sturmtruppler.

Padmé bemerkte mit Erstaunen, daß Luke noch sein Lichtschwert hatte.

In ihr keimte die vage Hoffnung, daß die Imperialen somit gar nicht wußten, daß es sich bei ihrem Sohn um einen Jedi handelte. Das vergrößerte die Chancen, daß die Imps keine großangelegte Verfolgungsjagd starten würden.

Sie waren nun wieder im Hangarbereich.

Hektisch blickte Padmé sich um und atmete erleichtert auf als Han und Lando zu ihnen kamen.

„Habt ihrs geschafft?" fragte Jen schnaufend.

„Wo ist Kenobi?" wunderte sich Padmé.

„Ja, haben wir. Er wollte sich um einen Verfolger kümmern," antwortete Han knapp.

„Was für einen Verfolger?" hakte Luke nach. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß es sich eigentlich nur um eine Person handeln konnte. Leia. Seine Leia.

Was würde sein Meister tun?

‚Wenn er sie tötet, verzeihe ich ihm das nie!' dachte er voller Angst.

„Keine Ahnung!" Lando zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser zum Schiff zurückgehen. Wir sollten startbereit sein, sobald Kenobi hier aufkreuzt."

„Oder er ist schon im Falcon," warf Jen ein.

Gemeinsam machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg. Als sie den Hangar betraten, fanden sie sich einer Hundertschaft Sturmtruppler gegenüber.

„Ergeben Sie sich!" befahl der Commander. Sein Blaster war direkt auf Padmé gerichtet.

Diese verwünschte sich in Gedanken, daß sie die Blendgranate schon benutzt hatte.

Luke indes hatte durch eine weiter offene Tür seinen Meister entdeckt. Und seine Geliebte. Sie kämpften. Und es sah momentan nicht besonders gut aus für Leia.

Kenobi führte einen harten Hieb aus, der das Mädchen fast umwarf. Ihr Zorn war fast körperlich zu fühlen.

„Meister Kenobi!" brüllte Luke. Es funktionierte.

Kenobi drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Schreis und entdeckte neben Luke auch die Misere, in der die anderen steckten.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Mit der Macht schleuderte er die der Gruppe nächsten Sturmtruppler fort, in ihre Gefährten hinein.

Luke sprang sofort in die Bresche und schlug sich durch die verwirrten Sturmtruppler. Er wich aus, tänzelte, duckte und drehte sich weg, um den Schüssen zu entkommen. Die anderen folgten ihm aus allen Rohren schießend.

Ein Schrei ertönte hinter ihm und er spürte den Schmerz seiner Mutter.

Der junge Jedi biß die Zähne zusammen; sie waren fast am Falcon! Er dürfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren!

Obi-Wan mußte nun mit den Folgen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit kämpfen. Leia hatte die paar Sekunden genutzt, um den Jedi schwer in die Ecke zu drängen.

Im Stillen dankte sie Luke.

Hart und aus unberechenbaren Winkeln sauste ihr Lichtschwert auf den Gegner herab.

Kenobi wußte, daß er es nicht mehr zum Falcon schaffen würde. Aber er konnte den anderen dabei helfen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, daß sie schon an der Rampe waren. Nur noch Padmé und Luke waren draußen.

‚Padmé, Luke! Geht hinein! Fliegt weg! Ich komme schon klar,' sandte er seine Botschaft in die Gedanken der beiden.

Er konnte sehen, wie Padmé leicht nickte und Luke ins Schiffsinnere schob.

Kenobi ließ sein Schwert fallen und fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich ergebe mich, Mylady, und bitte um Eure Gnade," sagte er förmlich.

Leia blickte verwirrt auf Kenobi hinunter, ihr Lichtschwert zum Schlag erhoben.

Ein böses Gefühl beschlich sie und sie blickte zum Falcon.

Gerade konnte sie noch sehen wie Luke von einer schwarzgekleideten Frau hinein geschoben wurde.

Es war nur eine Sekunde, doch für Leia und Padmé schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Leia starrte auf das Gesicht der anderen Frau. Obwohl es halb von einer Maske verborgen war, kam es ihr bekannt vor. Irgendwas an diesen Lippen, diesem Kinn schien sie an etwas zu erinnern. Doch so sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte es nicht greifen.

Padmé starrte Leia an. Es war das erste Mal seit rund 12 Jahren, daß sie ihre Tochter in Fleisch und Blut sah. Sie war wunderschön und sie wirkte fast schon erwachsen.

Ihre Augen blickten verwirrt drein.

‚Mein armes Mädchen!'

Padmé wünschte, sie könnte Leia auch retten.

Dann war es vorbei. Padmé war im Falcon und die Türen schlossen sich.

Leia senkte ihr Schwert und schaltete es aus. Mit der Macht ließ sie Kenobis zu sich fliegen.

Während der Millenium Falcon aus dem Dock raste und dabei zig Sturmtruppler bei lebendigem Leib röstete, blickte sie ihren Gefangenen kalt an.

„Mylady?" hörte sie hinter sich die Stimme eines Soldaten.

„Schaffen Sie den Jedi-Abschaum in eine der Sicherheitszellen. Dann kontaktieren sie die _Executor. _Sagen Sie Lord Vader, ich hätte ein Geschenk für ihn!"

Als sie den Mann ansah lief diesem ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Soviel Boshaftigkeit und Haß hatte er noch nie bei einem menschlichen Wesen gesehen.

„Jawohl, Mylady!" stammelte er.


	16. Kapitel: Getrennte Wege

**A/N:** So, es geht endlich weiter. :) Für diejenigen, die Episode III schon gesehen haben: Nein, ich habe jene eine Szene im nächsten Kapitel geschrieben bevor ich den Film gesehen habe. Und ich habe mich auch nicht spoilern lassen.

Good Twin: Nein nein, Luke mag seinen Meister, aber er mag halt auch Leia. Was sonst noch kommt...Laß dich überraschen! sing

Witch-Hexe: Keine Angst, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, es dauert bei mir halt nur immer etwas mit der Schreiberei.

**16. Kapitel: Getrennte Wege**

Luke lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte blicklos an die Decke. Die letzten Stunden waren wie im Traum an ihm vorübergezogen.

In seinem Kopf war ein einziges Chaos. Er war nicht mehr bei Leia, er hatte getötet, er hatte seinen Meister zurücklassen müssen...

All das ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Er hatte gefühlt wie diese Männer gestorben waren. Er seufzte leise.

Natürlich war ihm das nicht neu. Fast sein ganzes Leben war er darauf vorbereitet worden, eines Tages ein Jedi zu werden wie sein Vater vor ihm, und dazu gehörte in bestimmten Situationen auch der Tod. Nur bis jetzt hatte niemals er selbst ihn über andere gebracht.

Der junge Mann hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als er daran dachte, wie die Geister dieser Männer mit der Macht eins geworden waren. Er war sich sicher, daß er es niemals würde vergessen können.

Zumindest hatte er nichts dergleichen aus der Richtung von Meister Kenobi gespürt. Das bedeutete, daß er noch leben mußte.

Luke konnte nur auf Leia vertrauen und darauf, daß sie Obi-Wan nichts antun würde.

Die Chancen waren nicht groß, aber sie waren vorhanden.

Luke dachte an seine Geliebte. Er wäre jetzt so gerne bei ihr.

Aber es ging nicht.

Er konnte seiner Mutter auch nicht böse sein, sie wollte schließlich nur sein Bestes und gefangen auf einem Sternenzerstörer gehörte normalerweise nicht dazu.

Aber die letzten drei Monate waren alles andere als normal gewesen.

Er liebte Leia, daran war nicht zu rütteln.

‚Leia, mein Schatz, ich vermisse dich!' dachte er.

Padmé biß die Zähne zusammen als Jen das Bacta auf ihre verbrannte Schulter träufelte.

Zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuß gewesen; nichts, was die ehemalige Senatorin nicht schon erlebt hatte, aber die leicht verbrannte Haut schmerzte und pochte unangenehm.

„Gleich haben wirs," meinte Jen ruhig und wickelte einen Verband um Padmés lädierte Schulter.

„So! In spätestens zwei Wochen ist alles wieder so gut wie neu."

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter," grinste Padmé und zog vorsichtig ihre Jacke an.

„Wahrscheinlich weil alle Mütter so was ähnliches sagen." Jen zuckte mit den Achseln.

Padmé sah sie an.

„Bist du eine Mutter?"

„Noch nicht, aber später sicher mal...Irgendwann, wenn die Zeiten besser sind."

Padmé nickte.

„Kann ich verstehen."

Die ältere Frau erhob sich.

„Ich sollte mal nach Luke sehen..."

Luke wurde aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt als ein Piepsen, das Zeichen, daß jemand eintreten wollte, erklang.

„Komm rein, Mom," rief er und richtete sich auf dem Bett zu einer sitzenden Position auf.

Padmé trat ein und setzte sich Luke zugewandt auf die Bettkante.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sie sich und betrachtete ihren Sohn.

Er wirkte verwirrt und traurig.

„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen. Wie geht's deiner Schulter?" wich der Junge ihr aus.

„Besser. Jen meint, in zwei Wochen ist alles wieder verheilt."

Sie schwieg kurz.

„Möchtest du mir nicht antworten?"

„Ich...bin durcheinander...und ...ich vermisse Meister Kenobi," antwortete Luke leise und stockend.

‚Und ich vermisse Leia,' dachte er.

Sanft strich Padmé ihrem Sohn durch das verstrubbelte Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, daß wir nichts tun konnten, um ihn zu retten. Auch wenn wir...Differenzen haben, das habe ich ihm nicht gewünscht."

„Das weiß ich, Mom. Du mußt dich nicht rechtfertigen."

Luke zog seine Mutter in eine feste Umarmung. Padmé erwiderte sie und strich ihrem Kind durch das Haar.

„Ich weiß, du würdest niemals jemandem einem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen, wenn du es nicht verhindern könntest," erklärte Luke im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Padmé lächelte schwach.

‚Oh doch, das habe ich! Ich habe deinen Vater einem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen. Ich hätte es verhindern können...'

Doch all dies sprach sie nicht laut aus. Es war nicht für Lukes Ohren bestimmt wie so viele andere Dinge, die seinen Vater betrafen.

‚Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Aber hoffentlich bald. Ich kann diese Last bald nicht mehr tragen.'

Wieder war einer jener Momente angekommen, wo sie sich nach dem Rat und der Unterstützung eines lieben Menschen sehnte. Doch alle diese Menschen waren so weit fort...und Anakin war es am meisten.

Luke konnte spüren, daß sein Kragen langsam feucht wurde. Als er zu seiner Mutter lugte, konnte er das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen sehen.

Er hatte seine Mutter noch nie weinen gesehen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was bedrückte sie?

Da er die Antworten nicht kannte, hielt er sie einfach fest.

Jetzt fühlte er, wie die leichte Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen, die er seit dem Ende des Kampfes gespürt hatte, sich nicht mehr zurückhalten ließ.

Also weinte er, weinte um Leia, seinen Meister, die er hatte zurücklassen müssen, all die Toten. Und auch, weil er glücklich war, wieder bei seiner Mutter zu sein.

Leia saß in dem Shuttle, welches sie den kurzen Weg von der Princess' Pride nach Coruscant brachte.

Ihr Vater war inzwischen in die Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt und sie hatten vereinbart, sich gleich hier zu treffen.

Kenobi war im hinteren Teil des Shuttles in einer Zelle untergebracht. Momentan meditierte er.

Sollte er doch, dachte sich Leia. Retten würde ihn das nicht.

Leias Gedanken kehrten zu Luke zurück. Seit fast zwei Wochen dachte sie an fast nichts anderes mehr.

Es tat weh, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Durch die Macht konnte sie ihn leicht spüren, aber das war nur ein geringer Trost. Sie wollte, daß er bei ihr war.

Leias Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen als das Shuttle andockte. Seufzend erhob sie sich.

Dennoch...Trotz allem konnte sie sich darauf freuen, ihren Vater nach so vielen Wochen wiederzusehen.

Vader erwartete Leia in seinen Gemächern. Viel lieber hätte er sie vom Hafen abgeholt, aber dringende Termine hatten es vereitelt.

Aber jetzt war alles getan und sollte nicht gerade der nationale Notstand ausbrechen, würde er den ganzen Abend Zeit für sein Kind haben.

Er stand auf und legte einige Holodiscs in seinen Aktenschrank. Unter seiner Maske lächelte er.

Er hatte bereits Leias Lieblingsessen in der großen Palastküche bestellt, das würde sie sicher sehr freuen.

Aber irgendetwas aus Leias Richtung stimmte nicht. Der Sith-Lord wanderte grübelnd in sein spartanisch eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer.

Sie hatte Kummer. Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Aber warum? Und warum hatte sie ihm während ihrer Gespräche nichts davon gesagt?

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich dieses Eltern-Beratungsbuch lesen, daß C-3PO ihm vor einigen Tagen gegeben hatte.

Er nahm das Buch aus seinem penibel geordneten Regal und blätterte etwas darin.

Er las eine bestimmte Passage mehrmals und schleuderte das Buch frustriert in die Ecke.

Während der Pubertät sei es ganz normal, daß die Kinder sich von den Eltern zurückzögen, stand da. Daß sie anfingen, ihre Probleme alleine zu lösen statt jedes Mal zu Mama oder Papa zu laufen.

Vader mochte es nicht. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht!

Bis jetzt hatten Leia und er sich prima verstanden, sich immer viel erzählt und seine Tochter hatte nie Geheimnisse vor ihm gehabt.

Der Gedanke, daß sie jetzt welche vor ihm hatte, deprimierte ihn.

Er war erst 36 und doch fühlte er sich auf einmal uralt. Und diesmal hatte es nichts mit seinem körperlichen Zustand zu tun.

C-3PO kam gerade in diesem Augenblick hereingewackelt.

„Meister, Lady Leia ist angekommen," verkündete er.

„Sie erwartet Euch in der Roten Halle. Sie meinte, sie könne Euch dort besser Euer Geschenk überreichen."

Dann fiel der Blick des Droiden auf das unordentlich hingeworfene Buch. Ein tadelnder Laut kam aus seinem Vokabulator als er sich bückte, um es aufzuheben.

Manchmal fragte sich Vader, ob sein Droide nicht einen Tick zu pingelig geraten war...und zu mitteilungsfreudig.

„Warum? Ist das Geschenk so groß?" wunderte er sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Meister."

Ordentlich stellte 3PO das Buch zurück an seinen Platz.

„Dann werde ich mal gehen und nachsehen. Du kümmerst dich bitte darum, daß Leias Zimmer pünktlich fertig ist."

Damit rauschte der schwarzgekleidete Mann aus dem Zimmer.

Die Rote Halle verdankte ihren Namen der Tatsache, daß Vader dort einst mit Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi kämpfte und ihn besiegte.

Seitdem sagte man, Vader habe die Halle mit rotem Jedi-Blut getränkt und sie wurde nur noch Rote Halle genannt.

Natürlich war das Unsinn. Durch die enorme Hitze der Lichtschwerter wurde jede Wunde sofort kauterisiert und es traten wenn, dann nur minimale Blutungen auf.

Der Imperator hatte diese Darstellung freilich nicht veröffentlicht. Propaganda, die Vader als böser darstellten als er eigentlich war, wurde von ihm immer unterstützt.

Als Vader durch die großen Flügeltüren schritt, flog ihm eine kleine Gestalt entgegen und hängte sich sofort an seinen Hals.

„Papa! Hallo!" begrüßte Leia ihn freudig und strahlte ihn an.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie.

„Hallo Leia. Willkommen daheim."

Einige Sturmtruppler im Hintergrund blickten diskret zur Seite. Vader mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn und Leia anstarrte.

„Papa, ich hab ein Geschenk für dich! Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mögen," meinte Leia.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. 3PO meinte, du wolltest es mir unbedingt hier geben. Ist es denn so groß? Ist es vielleicht ein Bantha?"

„Nein," wehrte Leia lachend ab.

„Am besten ich zeigs dir."

Sie wandte sich an die Sturmtruppler und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu.

Kurz darauf brachten sie einen älteren Mann mit grauem Haar und Bart herein, an seinen Händen und Füßen schwere Gravitationsfesseln.

Stolzgeschwellt sah Leia zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Gefangenen hin und her.

Als Vader nichts sagte, hakte sie nach: „Und? Ist das nicht ein tolles Geschenk."

„Ja, ganz toll," sagte Vader und starrte seinen alten Meister an. In seinem Helm war ihm zwischenzeitlich der Mund aufgeklappt.

Für einen Moment dachte er, daß Leia wissen müsse, daß Obi-Wan sein Meister gewesen war, aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Sie hatte ihn ihm gebracht, weil er ein Jedi war.

Jetzt machte es auch Sinn, warum sie ihn in die rote Halle bestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihm Kenobi gebracht, damit er hier wieder einen Jedi tötete.

Nachdem Vader seine Überraschung einigermaßen überwunden hatte, meinte er zu Leia: „Ich danke dir."

Obi-Wan hatte Zeit gehabt, sich auf dieses Treffen vorzubereiten. Dennoch war er etwas nervös als man ihn in diese Halle brachte, deren Geschichte er natürlich auch gehört hatte.

Trotz aller Vorbereitung war er von der Dunklen Seite des Palastes überwältigt gewesen als er ihn betreten hatte. Der Großteil davon stammte von Palpatine. Keine wirkliche Überraschung.

Egal, wie böse Anakin geworden war, eines war sein Geist nicht: pervers.

Als Kenobi nun hier seinem früheren Schüler gegenüberstand nach all den langen Jahren, bemerkte er etwas seltsames.

Vaders mentale Schilde waren stark, aber für Kenobi, der mit ihm soviel zu tun gehabt hatte, war das Aufflackern eines Lichtes in des Sith' Geist nicht entgangen.

Vor dem inneren Auge des Jedi zeigte sich das Bild einer winzigen Kerze in einem pechschwarzen Raum. Sie brannte stetig und stark, bemüht, die Dunkelheit zurückzudrängen.

Die Dunkelheit um die Kerze kam nicht näher als fürchte sie sich vor dem durchdringenden und doch so freundlichen Licht.

Wirklich sehr seltsam...

Da die Konversation zwischen Vader und seiner Tochter nun zum Stillstand gekommen war, beschloß Kenobi, sein Schweigen zu brechen.

„So sehen wir uns nun also wieder, mein ehemaliger Padawan. Es hat lange gedauert."

Leias Augebrauen stießen fast an ihren Haarwurzeln an.

„Wie bitte?"

„In der Tat, Meister Kenobi," antwortete Vader förmlich.

Leia blickte zu ihrem Vater.

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?"

„Nachher," versprach dieser.

„Und mit ihm kämpfen willst du wohl auch nicht?" erkundigte sich Leia etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, das habe ich heute nicht vor."

‚Und auch sonst nicht, außer es wäre unbedingt nötig,' dachte der Sith-Lord sich.

Er wollte ihr schreckliches Duell von vor rund 15 Jahren nicht wiederholen, auch wenn die Zeit nun auf seiner Seite war.

„Schade," meinte Leia.

„Ich wollte heute mit dir unser Wiedersehen feiern und mich nicht duellieren. Was hältst du davon, daß du losgehst und dir was hübsches anziehst und wir treffen uns dann bei mir."

Das hob die Laune des Mädchens sichtlich.

„Klingt gut! Ich bin schon weg!"

Damit lief sie davon.

Vader hingegen wandte sich an seinen Meister.

„Warum willst du nicht mit mir kämpfen?" erkundigte sich Obi-Wan.

„Das habe ich doch gerade eben gesagt," antwortete sein Ex-Padawan.

„Das war aber nicht alles an Gründen."

„Meister Kenobi, Ihr solltet besser mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen," meinte Vader bedrohlich.

Dann wandte er sich an den Sturmtruppen-Führer und gab ihm kurze Anweisungen.

Danach sah er wieder zu seinem alten Meister.

„Ja, wirklich dankbar."

Damit schritt Vaders massige Gestalt aus dem Raum.

Leia war satt und fröhlich.

Faul lag sie auf dem schwarzen Sofa im Wohnzimmer ihres Vaters.

„Willst du dir nicht dein Geschenk ansehen?" erkundigte sich Vader.

Leia lächelte.

„Gerne!"

Mit einem leisen Ächzen stand sie auf.

„Sag mal, Palpatine ist nicht da, oder?"

„Ja, er ist noch auf Staatsbesuch. Er wird wohl erst morgen Abend zurückkommen," erwiderte Vader.

‚Was perfekt passt, um Kenobi nicht nur aus dem Palast, sondern auch vom Planeten zu schaffen,' dachte er bei sich.

„Aber laß uns darüber morgen diskutieren."

Vader führte seine Tochter zu den Garagen.

„Was sollen wir denn hier?" erkundigte sie sich erstaunt.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Der Mann öffnete eine der Garagentüren und schob Leia hinein.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand etwas, das von einem dunklen Tuch bedeckt war.

„Das ist dein Geschenk."

Leia sah ihn strahlend an.

„Oh, es ist wirklich...! Darf ich die Decke runternehmen?"

„Nur zu, es gehört ganz dir."

Leia konnte spüren, daß ihr Vater mindestens ebenso aufgeregt und fröhlich war wie sie selbst.

Sie zog das Tuch herunter und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

„Oh Macht! Es ist es wirklich!"

Sie sah begeistert auf das rot-schwarz lackierte Speederbike, das im Licht schimmerte und glänzte.

„Ein Telos-Speeder 200. Papa, das ist einfach toll! Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Sie umarmte ihren Vater und strahlte ihn an.

Vader erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Es freut mich, daß es dir gefällt," meinte er.

„Das tut es. Ich freue mich schon darauf, es auszuprobieren," antwortete Leia strahlend.

Padmé wurde fast aus ihrem Bett geworfen als die Erschütterung durch den Falcon lief.

‚Ganz toll. Jetzt schippern wir seit gut zwei Wochen durch die Galaxis, ohne Ziel und Plan und ohne Rastmöglichkeiten und jetzt nimmt auch noch jemand unser Schiff auseinander.'

Schlecht gelaunt fuhr sie in einen weißen Overall und lief ins Cockpit.

„Was ist jetzt wieder los?"

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Hoheit, daß wir Euch aus Eurem Schönheitsschlaf geholt haben," murmelte Han säuerlich.

„Wir sind mitten in eine Hyperraum-Falle geflogen und sitzen jetzt fest."

Chewbacca, der momentan als Co-Pilot fungierte, gab ein Heulen von sich und deutete nach draußen.

X-Wings. Eine ganze Staffel.

„Das ist die Rebellion," stellte Padmé erstaunt fest.

„Und was wollen die ausgerechnet von uns?" erkundigte sich Han.

„Das werden wir wohl gleich hören," meinte die ältere Frau als das Com zu rauschen begann.

Eine rauhe Männerstimme meldete sich.

„Unbekanntes Schiff, identifizieren Sie sich."

Han seufzte.

„Das hier ist der Millenium Falcon. Wir haben nichts und wir wollen euch nichts, also lasst uns schon weiterfliegen."

Einen Moment war Stille.

„Tut uns leid, aber ihr müsst uns begleiten. Ihr könntet imperiale Spione sein."

„Wunderbar," murmelte Padmé und sprach damit aus, was Han und Chewie dachten.

Der Stützpunkt der Rebellen befand sich auf Dantooine, einem Planeten, der hauptsächlich von Bauern bewohnt wurde. Angeblich hatte es hier einmal vor vielen tausend Jahren eine Jedi-Akademie gegeben, aber ob das stimmte, konnte niemand mehr sagen.

Viel Wissen war im Laufe der Jahrhunderte dem Vergessen anheim gefallen.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich von uns?" erkundigte sich Luke eine gute halbe Stunde später bei seiner Mutter als alle reichlich verschlafen aus dem Schiff gescheucht wurden.

„Sie meinen, wir könnten Spione sein."

„Was völlig absurd ist," meinte Jen augenrollend.

„Vor allem, daß sie uns auch noch direkt in ihr Hauptquartier führen. Wären wir wirklich Spione, könnten wir sie dann locker verraten."

„Nicht, wenn sie uns vorher exekutieren," meinte Lando bissig.

„Hier wird niemand einfach so exekutiert."

Es war die Stimme einer Frau, die gewohnt war Befehle zu geben und ebenso daran gewöhnt war, daß man sie befolgte.

Eine etwa fünfzigjährige Frau, das noch immer rote Haar kurz geschnitten, hatte den Hangar betreten.

„Das erleichtert mich, Mon," begrüßte Padmé ihre Ex-Kollegin und trat vor.

Mon Mothma wurde sichtlich blaß.

„Was? Du...?"

Die anderen beobachteten den Austausch der beiden Frauen mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Ja, ich. Und was ich hier mache, weißt du sicher besser als ich, denn deine Leute haben unser Schiff zur Landung gezwungen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten das besser unter vier Augen besprechen," meinte die ältere Frau mit Seitenblick auf die anderen. Besonders Luke stach ihr ins Auge.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinen Eltern war nicht zu übersehen.

Er erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick. Typisch Jedi.

„Und was ist mit uns?" mischte Han sich ein.

„Sie und ihren Begleiter werden solange Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen bis wir mit der Überprüfung dieses Schiffes fertig sind. Wir können kein Risiko eingehen," antwortete Mon kühl.

Dann bedeutete sie Padmé ihr zu folgen und führte sie in einen kleinen, spärlich eingerichteten Raum, der wohl für Treffen benutzt wurde.

Sie schloß die Tür und setzt sich.

„Nimm Platz. Und dann verrate mir bitte, was du und dein Sohn in solch zweifelhafter Gesellschaft tut."

Padmé ließ sich gegenüber der ehemaligen Senatorin nieder.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit," meinte Mon Mothma.

„Na gut."

Also erzählte Padmé in Kurzfassung von Lukes Gefangennahme und seiner Rettung.

„Und jetzt reisen wir ziellos herum, weil wir nicht wissen, ob das Imperium uns nicht verfolgt," beendete sie nach einer halben Stunde ihren Bericht.

„Wo auch immer ein Skywalker sein Gesicht zeigt, scheint Ärger vorprogrammiert zu sein," stellte Mon fest.

„Dennoch kann ich euch nicht einfach wieder rausschicken. Ich denke, für euch ist es sicherer, für eine Weile hier zu bleiben."

„Und das, obwohl das Imperium uns gefolgt sein könnte und Luke und ich das Risiko für eure Entdeckung sogar noch erhöhen?" erkundigte sich Padmé ungläubig.

„Wir sind die Rebellion, nicht das Imperium. Ich kann von euch persönlich halten, was ich will, aber das rechtfertigt nicht, euch einem ungewissen und möglicherweise tödlichem Schicksal zu überlassen."

„Ich danke dir." Padmé lächelte etwas.

„Wir werden sobald verschwinden, wie wir wissen, ob sie uns folgen oder nicht. Mehr zu verlangen wäre unverschämt."

Luke legte sich in das Bett, das man ihm zugeteilt hatte.

Die Rebellen hatten nicht viel Platz und so hatten sie alle mit einer relativ kleinen Wohnung vorlieb nehmen müssen.

Es gab nur zwei Zimmer, eines in dem nun seine Mutter und Jen schliefen und dieses, das er sich mit den anderen Männern teilen mußte.

Es wurde schnell still. Trotz der Enge genossen es alle, mal nicht auf einem Schiff schlafen zu müssen.

Nur das leise Schnarchen von Chewbacca und Lando durchdrang in regelmäßigen Abständen die Stille.

Ein einschläferndes Geräusch. Langsam glitt Luke in einen leichten Schlummer.

Es war ungefähr zwei Stunden später als der Junge schweißgebadet und keuchend hochschoß.

Mit orientierungslosem Blick sah er sich im Zimmer um, nahm die Schemen der Schläfer wahr.

Obwohl die Ruhe etwas beruhigendes hatte, konnte er sich darauf nicht einlassen.

Leia...Sie schwebte in Gefahr. In großer Gefahr!

Er wußte, es würde bald geschehen. Wenn er sie warnen wollte...mußte er noch jetzt aufbrechen.

Luke vertraute seinen Träumen und er wußte genau, wann ein Traum ein Traum oder tatsächlich eine Vision war. Und das war ein Vision gewesen...Das viele Blut...

Eilig, aber dennoch so leise wie möglich zog er sich an, nur seine Stiefel nahm er in die Hand, um möglichst beim gehen kein Geräusch zu machen.

Aber dann fiel ihm seine Mutter ein. Er konnte nicht gehen, ohne sie wenigstens wissen zu lassen, daß er klarkommen würde.

Vorsichtig schlich der Junge sich zu dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke.

Er schrieb ein paar kurze Zeilen. Da er sich nicht in ihr Zimmer traute (er wußte, daß sie immer aufwachte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe herumschlich), ließ er den Zettel in ihr Zimmer schweben und setzte ihn dort auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Luke hoffte, seine Mutter würde ihm verzeihen können.

‚Es tut mir leid, aber ich muß ihr helfen. Ich weiß, du hättest das auch für Vater getan.'

Er atmete erst auf als er draußen auf dem Gang stand und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel.

Das Licht war gedämpft und er konnte nur sehr wenige wache Präsenzen wahrnehmen.

Er haßte es, daran zu denken, aber er würde wohl ein Schiff stehlen müssen. Zum Glück konnte er vom Hangar momentan nichts wahrnehmen, also sollte dort niemand sein.

Wenn die Macht es gut mit ihm meinte, würde bis zum Morgen niemand etwas bemerken.

Der junge Jedi eilte zum Hangar. Er entschied sich, daß ein kleiner Flieger das beste wäre. Ein X-Wing sollte ihn sicher und schnell nach Coruscant bringen.

Wie gut, daß er von Han einiges über das Fliegen gelernt hatte.

Bevor Luke aufbrach, ging er noch ins Versorgungslager.

Er zog einen der Pilotenanzüge an und klemmte sich einen Helm unter dem Arm. Fehlte nur noch was zu essen, denn seinen Rechnungen nach würde er einen guten Tag unterwegs sein.

Er fand das sogenannte Astronautenfutter, das hauptsächlich aus Pillen und Riegeln bestand, schnell und suchte sich eine kleine Auswahl zusammen. Er nahm sicherheitshalber mehr mit als er eigentlich brauchte.

Dann war alles sehr einfach, fand Luke.

Er stieg in einen X-Wing, weckte dabei den installierten Astromech-Droiden, der ob der späten Stunde protestierte, und zündete den Antrieb.

Das war definitiv besser als Speederbike fahren...


	17. Kapitel: Die Erbin

**17. Kapitel: Die Erbin**

Palpatine saß in seinem mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagenen Arbeitszimmer, der schwere dunkelbraune Schreibtisch vor ihm leer bis auf das obligatorische Schreibzeug.

Er hatte seine Arme auf die Platte gestützt, die weißen Finger ineinander vor seinem Gesicht verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt.

Er war erst vor wenigen Stunden von einer erschöpfenden Reise zurückgekehrt. Dennoch mußte er noch etwas erledigen bevor er sich zurückziehen würde.

Der Imperator hob den Kopf nicht als die Tür ging, auch nicht als Schritte sich ihm über den dicken Teppich näherten.

Er sah erst auf als sein Gegenüber Platz genommen hatte und er sicher war, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Meister Sidious?" erkundigte sich Leia höflich.

Ihr Haar war noch etwas zerzaust, sie hatte gerade ein paar Runden auf ihrem neuen Speederbike gedreht.

„Allerdings. Wir müssen reden," meinte der alte Mann und taxierte das Mädchen ihm gegenüber.

„Was gibt es denn? Einen neuen Auftrag?"

Ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu entnehmen, daß sie keine Lust hatte Coruscant so kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wieder zu verlassen.

„Nein, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Auf Palpatines Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das in Leia Übelkeit hervorrief.

Der Imperator ließ einen kleinen Monitor aus seinem Schreibtisch fahren und aktivierte ihn.

Leia wurde blaß wie die Wand.

Das waren sie und Luke...klar zu sehen und ebenso klar zu hören.

Und das was sich auf dem Bildschirm abspielte, war ebenso unmißverständlich.

Es war eine Aufnahme von der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, die sie mit Luke verbracht hatte.

Palpatine weidete sich genüsslich an Leias geschocktem Gesicht. Er erlöste das Mädchen von seinen Qualen, indem er den Bildschirm ausschaltete.

„Wer hat das alles gesehen? Was soll das?" erkundigte sich Leia gepreßt.

„Ich wollte mit dir über meine Nachfolge reden," meinte Palpatine ruhig.

„Und beruhige dich: Außer uns beiden hat dieses Video niemand gesehen."

„Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?" fragte Leia zornig.

„Paß auf. Wie du weißt, ist die Gesetzeslage zu Erbschaften an Frauen folgendermaßen: Eine Frau kann nur etwas von einem Mann erben, wenn sie mit ihm verwandt ist, sei es durch Blut oder Heirat. Und ich möchte, daß du eines Tages meinen Thron erbst."

„Aber ich bin nicht mit Euch verwandt," meinte Leia verwundert und vergaß für den Moment ihren Zorn.

„Das weiß ich und deshalb will ich das ändern. Du wirst mich heiraten," legte der Mann die Karten auf den Tisch.

„Euch heiraten?"

Leia starrte Palpatine an als ob ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf aus der Schulter gewachsen wäre.

„Aber..."

„Aber was?" meinte Palpatine.

Er wußte natürlich genau, was das junge Mädchen bewegte, aber er genoß es, sie noch etwas zappeln zu lassen.

„Das hieße ja...ich müsste...mit Euch...das auch machen..."

Sie deutete zum Bildschirm.

Leia konnte ihre Abscheu nur schwer verbergen.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Diese Ehe wird nur auf dem Papier bestehen, an dir als Frau habe ich kein Interesse," winkte Palpatine ab.

Was sollte er denn mit so einem Küken?

„Aber wenn ich die Gesetze richtig in Erinnerung habe, muß...die Ehe vollzogen sein, damit ich als Eure Frau gelte."

Leia hatte immer gewußt, daß sie den Thron haben wollte und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten, die damit einhergingen. Aber dieser Preis war deutlich zu hoch.

„Es reicht, wenn wir die Hochzeitsnacht in einem Zimmer verbringen. Natürlich im selben Bett. Wer kann schon nachprüfen, was wir getan haben?"

Palpatine begann sich zu langweilen. War das nicht einfach zu erkennen?

Dieser Gedanke war nicht gerade ermutigend, aber besser als die Alternative.

„Und wann soll die Hochzeit sein? In ein paar Jahren?"

Palpatine lachte trocken.

„Überschätz einen alten Mann nicht. Nein, ich will die Hochzeit sobald wie möglich abhalten, am besten im nächsten halben Jahr. Ich will das geregelt haben."

„Das ist...sehr überstürzt," meinte Leia verblüfft.

„Ich weiß, aber es sichert dir zu, was ich dir damals versprochen habe," meinte Palpatine.

„Oh, noch was, damit du beruhigt bist. Du kannst von mir aus Affären haben soviel du willst und ich werde auch jedes Kind, das du bekommen solltest als meines anerkennen. Nur benimm dich bitte diskret."

Leia sah ihn unangenehm berührt an. Solche Dinge wollte sie mit ihm nicht besprechen.

„Ich...werde aufpassen."

„Gut. Morgen wird eine kleine Feier stattfinden, da werde ich unsere Verlobung bekannt geben. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Sehr wohl, Meister," meinte Leia und stand auf.

Sie war noch immer völlig überrumpelt.

Bevor sie ging fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

„Warum das Band?"

„Ich wollte sicher sein, daß du zustimmst und das hättest du eher als daß ich dies deinem Vater zukommen lasse. Du weißt, ich mag keine Unsicherheiten," erklärte Palpatine.

Leia wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken, daß ihr Vater dieses Band hätte sehen können.

„Oh...Dann Auf Wiedersehen."

Palpatine beobachtete zufrieden wie Leia aus seinem Arbeitszimmer floh.

Er drehte den Monitor zu sich und spulte das Band weiter vor.

An der richtigen Stelle ließ er es wieder laufen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Da ist noch etwas," sagte der Junge.

„Und was?"

„Mein Name ist Luke Skywalker."

Genüßlich spulte der Sith wieder zurück und sah sich die Passage wieder an.

Oh ja, Vader hätte der Schlag getroffen, hätte er dieses Band gesehen.

Leia wanderte durch die langen Palastgänge.

Sie war durcheinander und verstört.

Heiraten...Noch dazu einen Mann, den sie nicht liebte...

Auf der anderen Seite würde sie niemals in Ruhe regieren können, wenn sie nicht gesetzlich dazu berechtigt war.

Es war eine verzwickte Situation und das schlimmste war, daß sie das jetzt ihrem Vater beibringen mußte.

Er würde durchdrehen und Leia konnte ihn durchaus verstehen.

Doch sie mußte es tun. Besser heute als morgen.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Vaders Fäuste donnerten auf seinen Schreibtisch herab und hinterließen zwei tiefe Dellen im Holz.

Leia blickte ihn erschreckt an.

„Bitte, Papa...Du weißt, was für mich davon abhängt. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein Stück Papier."

„Du kannst dich doch nicht ernsthaft an ihn verkaufen wollen?"

„Wer spricht hier von wollen?" antwortete Leia und dachte an das Video.

„Wer soll sonst herrschen, wenn Palpatine tot ist? Du? Du weißt, daß du das nicht kannst. Du bist doch total unfähig wenn es zu Politik kommt"

Das Mädchen wurde auch langsam wütend.

„Das weiß ich selber auch," sagte Vader und unterdrückte seinen Zorn, dennoch wackelten die Möbel gefährlich.

„Aber eine Heirat..."

„Du kennst doch die Gesetze."

„Gesetze, die er gemacht hat! Soll er sie doch wieder ändern."

„Papa, ich will ihn auch nicht heiraten, aber es geht doch hier nur um ein Testament," flehte Leia.

„Bitte versteh doch!"

„Ich brauche jetzt erst mal Zeit, das zu verdauen," donnerte Vader und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer.

Leia blieb geknickt zurück.

Vader stürmte in den einzigen Raum, den Leia noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war ein Geheimraum und das zu recht.

Wenn Palpatine ihn sehen würde...

Vader blieb stehen, sein Respirator pumpte schnell Luft in seine Lungen, dieses Geräusch war das einzige, das die Stille des abgedunkelten Raumes durchbrach.

Hier hatte Vader alle Holos von Padmé aufgehoben. Mit einer Handbewegung flackerte eines nach dem anderen auf.

Er starrte auf die vielen Bilder.

„Padmé, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versagt, konnte sie nicht beschützen," sagte er mit leiser, verzweifelter Stimme.

„Ich habe dich wieder enttäuscht."

Und in diesem Moment blickte er tief in sich selber und...sah sich...so, wie er wirklich war...und er erschrak.

Seine Beine gaben nach und nur seine Arme fingen ihn gerade noch ab. Salzige Tropfen fielen auf das Innere seiner Maske.

Er hatte erkannt. Sich erkannt.

Er hatte Padmé enttäuscht, Leia und seine Mutter. Aber nicht, weil er sie nicht hatte schützen können. Nein, seine Schuld war viel schwerer.

Er hatte sie alle enttäuscht, weil er gefallen, so tief gesunken war, in seinem Bemühen, alles zu kontrollieren anstatt aufzustehen und weiter zu hoffen und weiter zu helfen.

Er hatte alle Hoffnung verloren und damit auch den Kampf, sie zu schützen.

Alles hatte er kontrollieren wollen, aber er hatte sich nie darum bemüht, sich selbst zu kontrollieren.

Die leisen Schluchzer hallten von den Wänden wider und keines der vielen Holos konnte sie hören.

Padmé erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch laute Unruhe von draußen und einem seltsamen Ziehen in der Bauchgegend als würde ein kleiner Junge schluchzend um ihre Hilfe bitten und sie könnte ihn nicht erreichen.

Als sie aufstand, um sich anzuziehen, entdeckte sie auf ihrem Nachttisch einen Zettel.

Sie nahm das Stück Papier und erkannte Lukes Handschrift. Beim lesen der wenigen Zeilen wurde sie ganz blaß.

Jetzt mußte sie sich erst mal setzen.

„Handeln Sie. Wenn Sie versagen, sind Sie tot," sagte Tarkin zu der Person am anderen Ende des Coms, dann beendete er das Gespräch.

„Warum stiehlt Luke ein Schiff und haut mitten in der Nacht ab?" stöhnte Han.

„Hat er nicht gesagt, wohin er geflogen ist?" erkundigte sich Jen und schenkte dampfenden Tee in die weißen Tassen.

Sie waren in der Kantine, wo sich auch Mon Mothma zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Von ihr hatten sie erfahren, daß die Aufregung davon kam, daß eines der Schiffe, ein X-Wing, fehlte.

„Nein," seufzte Padmé bedrückt.

„Er hat nur geschrieben, er müsste was dringendes erledigen, er würde bald wiederkommen und ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen."

Dumpf starrte sie in ihre gefüllte Tasse und beobachtete, wie sich die Luftbläschen an der Oberfläche drehten.

„Und was könnte er erledigen wollen?" Mon blickte die angeschlagene Truppe an.

„Wenn ich das wüßte, wäre ich schon längst aufgebrochen," meinte Padmé und stürzte die halbe Tasse ihres Tees hinunter, worauf sie hustete.

Han neben ihr klopfte ihr geflissentlich auf den Rücken.

„Gibt's hier Correlianischen Whisky?"

„Danke. Ich will mich aber nicht betrinken," meckerte Padmé.

„Ich aber!"

„Nicht um acht Uhr morgens," meinte Jen.

„Wäre dir neun lieber?" brummelte Han beleidigt.

„Bevor ihr euch hier noch an die Gurgel geht, sollten wir lieber herausfinden, wohin Luke geflogen ist, " meldete sich Lando zu Wort, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Haben die Schiffe einen Peilsender?" wandte er sich an Mothma.

Diese schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein. Sender können leicht zu einem zweischneidigen Schwert werden, da man das Signal auch in die umgekehrte Richtung verfolgen kann. Aus verständlichen Gründen wollen wir das nicht."

Padmé setzte ihre Tasse hart auf dem weißen Plastiktisch auf.

„Also sollen wir hier sitzen und abwarten, richtig?"

„Leider sehe ich im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit," meinte Mon beruhigend.

„Die Galaxis ist groß und er könnte wer weiß wo sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja bald wieder zurück und wollte uns nur einen Streich spielen."

„Das ist kein Streich," antwortete die braunhaarige Frau düster.

Sie kannte Luke und wußte, daß er so etwas niemals tun würde, nur, um sich einen Spaß zu erlauben.

Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, Luke hätte sich verändert.

Er war viel schweigsamer und mehr in sich gekehrt als früher. Etwas bedrückte ihn, aber was es war, hatte Padmé nicht in Erfahrung bringen können.

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, es läge an seiner langen Gefangenschaft und daß Kenobi nicht mehr da war, aber so langsam zweifelte sie, daß das alles war.

Etwas hatte sich verändert, nicht nur an Luke, auch an ihrer Beziehung zu ihm.

Er hatte erwachsener gewirkt. Möglich, daß es von seiner Gefangenschaft kam, dennoch hatte Padmé das Gefühl, daß da noch mehr dahinter steckte.

„Papa, ich muß mit dir sprechen!"

Leia platzte eine gute Stunde vor dem Fest, auf dem ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben werden würde, in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters.

Ihre Stimme klang fordernd und angespannt.

Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen und trug ein knielanges rotes Samtkleid mit Rosenmustern und hatte ihre Haare zu zwei Schnecken gedreht.

Leia durchbrach immer wieder gern die im Imperium favorisierten dunklen und schlichten Töne. Viele junge Mädchen wollten ihr nacheifern, aber was sich die Lady Vader erlauben konnte, konnte sich noch lange nicht jede junge Adlige erlauben.

Vader legte den Aktenordner auf die zwischenzeitlich ausgetauschte Schreibtischplatte.

„Worum geht es, mein Engelchen?" erkundigte er sich sanft und ignorierte ihre Tonart völlig.

„Wo ist Kenobi? Er ist nicht mehr im Zellenblock."

„Warum interessiert dich das? Er ist weg. Ende," meinte Vader trocken.

Für ihn war das Thema damit erledigt, jedoch nicht für seine Tochter.

„Jemand hat alle Hinweise aus dem Computersystem gelöscht, daß er je ein imperialer Gefangener war. Warum hast du das getan?"

Leia blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Warum denkst du, daß ich es war?"

Vader wollte sich nicht von ihr in die Enge treiben lassen.

„Weil nur zwei Personen diese Möglichkeiten haben: Du und der Imperator. Und die Einträge wurden bereits vor Palpatines Rückkehr entfernt, bleibst also nur du."

Leia warf ihm einige Papiere vor die Nase.

„Ich habe es überprüft. Du hast Kenobi einfach mal aus dem Palast und wahrscheinlich auch vom Planeten schmuggeln lassen. Weshalb dieser Aufwand für diesen Jedi?"

Leia war noch immer wütend, daß Kenobi es ermöglicht hatte, daß man ihr Luke unter der Nase wegstahl. Sie wollte, daß er bezahlte.

„Leia, bitte. Das ist jetzt nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu diskutieren."

„Liegt es daran, daß du diesen alten Knacker kennst?" erkundigte sich Leia.

„Ja. Er war einmal mein Meister...früher," erklärte Vader.

„Stimmt, du schuldest mir dafür noch immer eine Erklärung. Du warst also mal ein Jedi?" bohrte Leia nach.

„Ja, das war ich. Aber das ist...lange her." Vaders Stimme klang irgendwie traurig.

„Und deshalb verschonst du ihn? Ich dachte, als Sith müssten wir alle Jedi töten!"

Leia wußte natürlich, daß sie nicht in der Position war, solche Vorwürfe zu machen, aber momentan interessierte sie das nicht.

Vader seufzte.

„Willst du mir jetzt vorwerfen, ich wäre noch immer ein Jedi?"

Er lachte bitter.

„Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Mein Duell mit Kenobi hat mich in diese Rüstung gebracht..."

„Also ist es seine Schuld? Warum bestrafst du ihn dann nicht!" rief Leia schrill.

„Wir beide haben Schuld, Leia. Das Duell war ein Fehler."

Vader stand auf und sah aus der Fensterfront.

„Wer warst du früher?" fragte Leia leise.

„Spielt das noch eine Rolle? Ist ein alter Name von so großer Bedeutung?"

„Ja, denn es ist auch mein Name."

„Denkst du, du bist eine andere, wenn du meinen alten Namen kennen würdest? Es würde sich nichts für dich ändern, Leia, gar nichts. Glaub mir. Du wirst immer du bleiben," meinte Vader leise.

„Habe ich nicht das Recht, mehr über meine Familie zu wissen? Über dich? Du weichst diesem Thema immer aus," beschwerte das Mädchen sich.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihr.

„Natürlich hast du das, aber es ist noch nicht die richtige Zeit."

„Und wann wird diese Zeit kommen?" erkundigte sich Leia.

„Wahrscheinlich früher als wir es uns jetzt vorstellen können," antwortete der Mann.

Dinge waren in Bewegung gesetzt worden, er fühlte es, und nun strebten sie der Vollendung zu und er und Leia waren längst ein Teil dieser Ereignisse geworden, jeder auf seine Weise.

Schicksale würden sich erfüllen.

‚Endlich,' dachte Vader.

Es war viel einfacher gewesen, in den Palast zu kommen als Luke es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Macht verbarg ihn vor den Augen der Wachleute.

Er hatte sein Schiff auf einer unbenutzten, alten Landeplattform abgestellt. Bei dem riesigen Verkehr, der fast ständig um Coruscant herrschte, hatte er sich mit seinem kleinen Schiff problemlos durchschmuggeln können.

Und jetzt war er im Palast und ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Leia mußte hier in der Nähe sein, soviel war sicher.

Sein Magen flatterte unangenehm, aber Luke wußte, daß er relativ sicher war, zumindest was das normale Wachpersonal betraf. Vader oder dem Imperator sollte er tunlichst nicht in die Arme laufen, aber es war schwer, ihre Präsenzen richtig auszumachen.

„Hey, du da!" donnerte eine Stimme hinter Luke und der Junge blieb erschrocken stehen.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand ein grobschlächtiger dicker Mann mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren.

„Was machst du da? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst in den Festsaal gehen, die brauchen da Hilfe mit den Erfrischungen."

„Ähm, ich...," wollte Luke eine Erklärung abliefern als der Mann ihm wieder ins Wort fiel.

„Ach so, hast dich verlaufen. Macht nichts, ist noch jedem an seinem ersten Tag hier passiert," meinte er amüsiert.

„Komm, ich bring dich hin."

Mit festen Griff nahm er Lukes Arm und führte ihn durch das Gewirr der Gänge.

Luke war erleichtert. Wo auch immer dieser Festsaal war, Leia war sicher dort. Er brauchte nicht die Macht, um sich das auszumalen.

Nach wenigen Minuten standen sie vor dem Festsaal. Lukes Begleiter öffnete eine verborgene Tür.

„Hier entlang, Junge. Ich muß jetzt wieder an meine Arbeit zurück. Ach, immer diese Hetze..."

Mit flatternder Kleidung drehte sich der große Kerl um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Luke atmete auf.

‚Das war knapp,' dachte er.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn der geblieben wäre, dann wäre Luke schnell aufgeflogen. Wenigstens war er jetzt an seinem Ziel und er kannte einen praktischeren Ausgang als die großen Flügeltüren ein paar Meter weiter.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Dienstboten-Tür auf.

Der Saal war in schlichtem Grau gehalten. An der Stirnseite, Luke gegenüber, befand sich eine kleine Bühne mit einem schmucklosen schwarzen Thron. An der Wand über dem Platz des Herrschers war das Zeichen des Imperiums aus Silber eingearbeitet worden.

Rechts an der Wand hing ein dunkler Vorhang.

Ziemlich trist, aber das paßte zum Imperium.

Allerdings verhinderten bunte Flecken, daß man völlig in Depressionen verfiel. Eine Gruppe junger Leute in farbenfrohen Gewändern jonglierte, musizierte, tanzte und führte noch allerhand andere Kunststücke vor.

An einem Tischchen saß eine junge verschleierte Frau. Nach dem umgedrehten Fischglas vor ihr zu urteilen war sie eine Wahrsagerin.

Weltraum-Zigeuner.

Da entdeckte Luke Leia.

Für eine Sekunde setzte sein Herz aus. Süß sah sie aus mit den Haarschnecken und dem roten Kleid.

Er lächelte. Allerdings ließ sein Lächeln nach als er bemerkte, daß sie erstens von einer dichten Traube Jugendlicher umgeben war und zweitens eine ganz schöne Strecke zwischen ihm und ihr lag. Einfach hingehen war nicht.

Er mußte also abwarten, ob Leia näher kam. Also beobachtete er das Geschehen.

Weder der Imperator noch Vader waren zu sehen, aber Luke hatte das Gefühl, daß sie hier früher oder später doch noch aufkreuzen würden.

Vorerst richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Leia.

Wohin auch immer sie sich wandte, ihr Gefolge ging mit, wie junge Hunde um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlend. Leia hingegen ignorierte die anderen einfach.

Und sie war nervös. Sie fragte sich, wann Palpatine kommen und die Verlobung verkünden würde.

‚Hoffentlich gelingt mir ein möglichst strahlendes Lächeln,' ging es Leia durch den Kopf.

‚Wäre das alles doch nur schon vorbei.'

Ähnliche Gedanken gingen auch Vader durch den Kopf während sein Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden glitt.

Er stand in einem angrenzenden Zimmer, verborgen vor den anderen Gästen durch einen dunklen Vorhang.

Feste waren nicht so sein Ding, außerdem ruinierte sein Auftauchen fast immer die Stimmung.

Heute würde er natürlich nicht um einen Auftritt herumkommen, immerhin war er der Brautvater. Deprimiert sah er zu Leia. Auch wenn sie sich möglichst unbefangen gab, konnte er ihre Nervosität fühlen.

Heute war kein guter Tag. Sein Kopf schmerzte, von seiner Seele ganz zu schweigen.

„Hi Onkel Ani," sagte eine Stimme leise neben ihm.

Vader fuhr herum und starrte auf die blondgelockte junge Frau mit dem runden Gesicht in dem hellblauen Zigeunerkleid. Sie war vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sie einordnen konnte. Immerhin hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war.

„Pooja? Was zum..."

Vader starrte seine Nichte verblüfft an. Woher wußte sie, daß er es war?

Pooja grinste.

„Die Kurzfassung ist, daß wir Mama und Papa mal darüber sprechen gehört haben, daß du...deinen Namen geändert hast. Und wo wir gerade in der Gegend sind..."

„Du und Ryoo?"

Namen geändert war gut...

„Ja, sie sitzt da drüben."

Pooja deutete zu der Wahrsagerin.

„Na ja, wir dachten, wir könnten dich mal besuchen."

„Das ist keine besonders gute Idee," grummelte Vader.

„Was treibt ihr überhaupt hier?"

„Geld verdienen. Und einen Freund besuchen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Vader seufzte.

Ja, sicher, früher war er ab und zu bei den Naberries gewesen und er hatte auch mit den zwei Mädchen gespielt, aber das war lange her. Warum redete Pooja überhaupt noch mit ihm? Die ganze Galaxis wußte, was er war, also mußte auch sie es wissen.

„Mädchen, sei vernünftig! Es ist besser, wenn du nicht in meine Nähe kommst. Es gibt keinen Onkel Ani mehr. Tut mir leid."

Pooja blickte ihn verletzt an.

„Ja, aber du bist doch ein Freund von Tante Padmé."

Er ahnte plötzlich, worum es ging.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist," antwortete er leise.

Pooja zog ein langes Gesicht. Seine Vermutung stimmte also.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Schon gut. Wir dachten nur...Ach, vergiß es. Hab noch viel Spaß."

Damit lief sie wieder zurück in den Saal und verschwand zwischen den immer zahlreicher werdenden Gästen.

Vader stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

‚Also hält sie mich doch nicht für...nett.'

Es war eine Erleichterung, daß Pooja sich nicht irgendwelchen Illusionen hingab, aber auf der anderen Seite tat es noch mehr weh.

Er hatte das Gefühl, in einer Sackgasse mit hohen Mauern festzusitzen und der Weg zurück war mit großen Steinen verbaut. Jeder Stein ein zerstörtes Leben, jede Mauer von ihm selbst erbaut in seinem Bemühen, sich zu befreien.

Vader hatte sich selber eingesperrt.

Es war zwecklos! Hier zu stehen würde ihm gar nichts bringen außer Zeit zu verschwenden.

Luke mußte zu Leia kommen und sie warnen.

Er sah sich kurz um und, nachdem er weder Vader noch Palpatine entdecken konnte, schob er sich vorsichtig durch die vielen Gruppen von Gästen.

Eine Frau mit viel zu viel Make-Up lachte direkt neben Luke schrill über einen schlechten Witz ihres Begleiters.

Der junge Jedi zuckte zusammen und rieb sich sein klingelndes Ohr.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter.

Keiner schien auch nur die geringste Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Und als Luke die eifrigen Diener bemerkte, die Getränke und kleine Snacks herumreichten, wurde ihm auch klar, warum.

Die Leute hier waren die Anwesenheit von Dienern so sehr gewöhnt, daß sie sie einfach übersahen. Und somit auch ihn, der nun wirklich keine festliche Kleidung trug.

Das war eine Erleichterung. Solange die Leute ihn für Inventar hielten, würde er sicher ungestört weiterkommen.

Luke hatte es fast geschafft als sich die großen Flügeltüren öffneten und die Imperiale Garde in ihren roten Rüstungen und Umhängen einmarschierte.

Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose.

Er wußte nicht viel über imperiales Protokoll, aber immerhin genug, um zu wissen, daß Palpatine fast immer in der Nähe dieser Männer war.

Und so war es auch dieses Mal.

Der Imperator kam herein, der Rücken gebeugt, die ungesund weißen Hände um seinen Gehstock geschlungen.

Die raubtierhaften gelben Augen glitten über die Gäste, die sich alle beeilten, sich zu verbeugen oder zu knicksen.

Auch Luke machte schnell einen Diener, mehr um sein Gesicht zu verstecken als aus irgendwelchen höfischen Gründen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Palpatine sich auf dem Thron niederließ.

Dann öffnete sich der Vorhang und Vader trat heraus.

Luke wünschte, er hätte ein besseres Versteck als nur die Rücken der Gäste vor ihm.

Allerdings waren diese mindestens ebenso nervös und ängstlich wie er. Der Saal schien vor unterdrückter Angst nur so zu summen.

Seltsamerweise konnte Luke gar nicht so viele dunkle Schwingungen ausmachen.

Vader schien viel mehr niedergeschlagen zu sein. Verwirrt, unsicher...

Aber der Junge hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit Vaders Innenleben zu beschäftigen.

Er mußte zu Leia und wenn es unter den Augen von Palpatine und Vader geschehen mußte, dann sollte es so sein.

Nachdem Vader seinen Platz rechts von Palpatine eingenommen hatte, setzte sich Leia auch in Bewegung und erklomm die kleine Bühne.

‚Nein!' dachte Luke sich.

Selbst wenn er einiges zu wagen bereit war, das war viel zu riskant. Er würde tot sein bevor er auch nur einen Pieps machen konnte.

Er schob sich dennoch mit klopfendem Herzen näher zur Bühne, in der vagen Hoffnung, Leia würde ihn bemerken.

Palpatine erhob sich von seinem Thron.

„Ich heiße Euch alle willkommen!"

Er schwieg kurz während das zustimmende Gemurmel erstarb.

„Außerdem habe ich gute Neuigkeiten für Euch, meine treuen Anhänger."

Mit einer blassen Hand ergriff er Leias, die sich angestrengt bemühte, einigermaßen glücklich dreinzusehen.

„In Kürze werde ich Leia Vader heiraten, um den Fortbestand unseres geliebten Imperiums zu sichern."

Luke fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.

Das konnte nicht sein! Leia? Heiraten? Diesen alten Widerling?

Er konnte ihre Abneigung spüren, aber warum ließ sie sich darauf ein?

Palpatines restliche salbungsvolle Worte rauschten nur so an ihm vorbei.

‚Jetzt weiß ich, was mit Vader los ist,' dachte Luke sich bitter.

Leia lächelte möglichst freundlich weiter, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Gesichtsmuskeln wären zu Stein erstarrt.

Sie versuchte auch, nicht zurückzuzucken als Palpatine ihre Hand küsste.

‚Warum kann das alles nicht schon vorbei sein?' war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor ein Schuß ertönte und um sie herum alles schwarz wurde.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Vader sprang nach vorne, um Leias zusammenbrechenden Körper aufzufangen; Luke war mit einem Satz auf der Bühne und wehrte mit gezündetem Lichtschwert den nächsten Schuß so ab, daß er den Attentäter genau ins Gesicht traf; aus Palpatines Händen entsprangen eine Millisekunde später blaue Blitze und beraubten den Mann seines letzten Lebensfunkens.

„Leia!" riefen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig bevor der Saal im Tumult versank.


	18. Kapitel: Wieder vereint

**18. Kapitel: Wieder vereint **

**A/N: **Kubi: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war schnell genug und erfüllt deinen Obi-Anspruch. Es freut mich, daß dir Luke und Vader gefallen :). Ich gebe mir Mühe, sie so gut wie möglich zu charakterisieren. Vielen Dank für dein Review, es hat mich sehr angespornt.

Padfoot: Danke. :) Es ist schön, wenn eines deiner Werke zu den Lieblingen von jemandem zählt.

Witch-Hexe: Ich freue mich, daß es dir gefällt.

Und sorry wegen der schlechten Formatierung der letzten Kapitel. Es scheint, daß sie hier keine Sterne mehr in den FFs mögen und sie hatten alle rausgeworfen. Entschuldigung, daß ich das nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte.

---

Es gab wirklich nicht viel, das den Imperator erschüttern konnte.  
Doch die heutigen Ereignisse hatten genau das getan. Irgendetwas mußte ihm entgangen sein, wenn einfach irgendein dahergelaufener Diener auf seine Braut schoß.

Palpatine überblickte von seinem Fenster aus den Abendhimmel von Coruscant. Milliarden Lichter funkelten in der Stadt und über ihr. So viele Leben und er hatte sie alle in der Hand. Er konnte sie benutzen wie er es sich wünschte. Die Macht war sein Werkzeug und er konnte durch sie sehen und so alle diese Lebewesen kontrollieren.

Doch dieses Detail hatte sie ihm nicht preisgegeben. Nein, anstatt dessen hatte sie den jungen Skywalker hierher geleitet.  
Vader wußte natürlich nicht, wer der Junge war und er würde sich bald wundern, weshalb sein Meister ihm gestattete, sich frei im Palast zu bewegen.  
Aber Palpatine würde auch dies zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen wissen und dazu sollte dieser Luke besser frei sein.

Aber vorerst waren zwei andere Dinge wichtig: Daß Leia schnell wieder gesund würde, damit die Hochzeit reibungslos ablaufen konnte und daß die Hintermänner des Attentats gefasst wurden.  
Denn dieser Tölpel hatte das sicher nicht im Alleingang geplant und durchgeführt.

Der in den Stuhl eingebaute Comlink piepte und Palpatine nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Euer Majestät, wir haben die Leiche untersucht. Der reflektierte Blasterstrahl hat nicht viel von seinem Gesicht und seinem Gebiss übrig gelassen. Wir überprüfen deshalb jetzt die Fingerabdrücke und erstellen eine genetische Analyse."

„Sehr gut. Benachrichtigen Sie mich sofort, wenn es etwas neues gibt."  
Palpatine unterbrach danach die Verbindung.

Der junge Skywalker...Er würde ihm wohl danken müssen, schließlich hatte er, wenn auch unabsichtlich, Palpatines Pläne gerettet.  
Eine tote Leia war vollkommen nutzlos.  
Palpatine erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Doria.

---

Schwere Schritte dröhnten auf dem mit Linoleum ausgelegten Boden, das Atemgeräusch hallte durch das kleine Wartezimmer.

Luke hätte Vader liebend gerne gesagt, daß er sich doch bitte hinsetzen solle anstatt den Boden kaputt zu laufen, aber er schätzte, daß das momentan keine gute Idee war.  
Außerdem konnte er sich selbst nur mit Mühe auf dem weißen Plastikstuhl halten.

Der Arzt hatte ihnen bereits gesagt, daß Leia es schaffen würde, aber dennoch fanden sie keine Ruhe.  
Beide mußten sie mir ihren eigenen Augen sehen.

Lukes Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Vader gezogen als dieser ein Stöhnen von sich gab.

Vaders linker Unterschenkel hatte sich seltsam zur Seite gedreht.  
Der Sith-Lord bückte sich und drehte den Schenkel mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder zurück in das metallische Gelenk. Es gab ein häßliches Geräusch.

Luke wurde leicht grün um die Nase.

Vader bemerkte das Unwohlsein des Jungen.  
„Tut nicht weh," meinte er.  
Dann wechselte er das Thema.  
„Du hast gesagt, du bist ein Freund von Leia. Aber deinen Namen hast du mir noch nicht genannt."

Luke rutschte unter dem Blick des Sith nervös auf dem Stuhl herum.  
„Luke..."

„Und weiter?"

„...Sandstorm," antwortete der Jedi und blickte Vader unschuldig an.

Vader spürte, daß der Junge ihn anlog. Dennoch beschloß er, es vorerst dabei zu belassen.  
Wenn Leia ihn wirklich kannte, würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
Er wollte seiner Tochter nicht den einzigen Freund wegnehmen, den sie seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

Sein Meister hatte außerdem bereits angeordnet, daß der junge Jedi vorerst hierbleiben würde. Das Zimmer wurde gerade vorbereitet.  
Ganz offensichtlich wußte sein Meister wieder mal mehr als er.

'Manchmal denke ich, daß ich die wirklich wichtigen Sachen immer als letzter erfahre,' überlegte Vader.  
' Was hat mein Meister jetzt wieder vor? Das logischste wäre, daß er den Jungen zur Dunklen Seite bekehren will.'

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Vader sehr unwohl.  
Luke schien in Ordnung zu sein, mal abgesehen davon, daß er seinen richtigen Nachnamen geheim hielt. Er hatte immerhin Leias Leben gerettet.  
War es richtig, ihn einem ungewissen Schicksal durch Palpatines Hände zu überlassen?

'Ist es überhaupt richtig, was ich hier mache?' fragte sich der Sith.  
Er bekam Kopfschmerzen von all diesen Überlegungen und Fragen, die sich in seinem Kopf jagten.  
'Ich glaube, ich sollte heute früh zu Bett gehen,' stöhnte er innerlich.

Der eintretende Arzt unterbrach Vaders Gedankengänge und Lukes Ungeduld.  
Beide sahen den weißbekittelten Mann erwartungsvoll an.

„Mylord, Eure Tochter ist aufgewacht. Der Schuß ging knapp an ihrer Lunge vorbei. Sie hat Glück gehabt und wird wieder genesen," erklärte er.

„Kann ich zu ihr?"  
„Natürlich, Lord Vader."

Der Sith warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Luke dann folgte er dem Arzt zu Leias Krankenzimmer.  
Als er eintrat stieg ihm trotz der Filter in seiner Maske der ihm wohlbekannte Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und Medikamenten in die Nase.

Leia lag auf der Seite, von zwei weißen Polstern gestützt, damit ihr Rücken nicht belastet wurde.  
Als sie ihren Vater erblickte stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Vader ging hinüber zu dem Bett und beugte sich vor. Sanft streichelte er über die Wange seiner Tochter.  
„Ich bin so froh, daß du wieder gesund werden wirst," sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Ich bin auch froh, daß dir nichts passiert ist," antwortete Leia mit kratziger Stimme.  
Sie hustete leicht.  
„Mein Hals ist so ausgedörrt."

Vader sah auf dem Nachttisch eine Karaffe Wasser.  
„Du solltest was trinken."  
Er schenkte ihr ein Glas ein und half ihr, die Hälfte davon zu leeren.  
„Besser?"

„Ja. Danke, Papa. Was ist mit...dem Attentäter?"

„Er ist tot. Dein kleiner Freund hat dich gerettet," erklärte ihr Vater.  
„Kleiner Freund?"  
„Na, dieser Luke. Er hat zumindest behauptet, daß er ein Freund von dir wäre."

„Luke ist hier?"  
Leias Augen wurden groß.  
Zum einen spürte sie Glück und Liebe bei diesen Worten, andererseits fürchtete sie, was mit Luke hier geschehen würde.  
„Wo ist er?"

„Er wartet draußen," meinte Vader.  
Ihm entgingen die verwirrten Gefühle seiner Tochter nicht.  
„Soll ich ihn reinschicken?"

„Ja, bitte."  
Eine gesunde Leia wäre schon lange aufgesprungen und hinausgerannt.

„Gut, dann hole ich ihn."  
Vader sandte seiner Tochter ein warmes Gefühl.  
„Ich sehe gleich morgen früh wieder nach dir."

„Danke. Gute Nacht, Papa."

„Gute Nacht, Engelchen."  
Mit einem letzten Blick wollte Vader hinausgehen.  
Plötzlich lag Padmé, eine ältere, reifere Padmé als in seinen Erinnerungen, in dem Bett; ihr langes dunkles Haar fiel in einem schweren Zopf auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und von ihrer Stirn rann der Schweiß.

Vader blinzelte und er sah wieder Leia.  
' Diese verflixten Kopfschmerzen! Ich muß wirklich bald ins Bett.'  
Er ging hinaus und schloß die Tür.

Draußen vor der Tür stand bereits Luke.  
„Kann ich reingehen?"

„Ja, sie will dich sehen," antwortete Vader und ließ den Jungen durch. Er war schon aus der Krankenstation draußen als ihm einfiel, daß der Junge unmöglich sein Zimmer selber finden konnte.  
Also ließ er C-3PO rufen und erklärte ihm, was er zu tun hatte.

---

Luke betrat vorsichtig das Krankenzimmer.  
Leia blickte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Als sie sah, daß er es wirklich war, breitete sich ein breites, glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Luke!"

Der junge Jedi eilte an ihre Seite und küßte seinen Schatz auf den Mund.  
„Leia...Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut und das verdanke ich dir."  
Ihre warmen braunen Augen sahen ihn zärtlich an.  
„Ich habe dich vermißt. Aber wieso bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Ich dich auch, sehr sogar. Ich hatte eine Vision, daß dir etwas geschehen würde. Ich wollte dich warnen."  
Er seufzte leise.  
„Ich habs nicht geschafft."

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Luke. Und das noch dazu unter der Nase des Imperators. Das ist mehr als ich je von dir verlangen könnte," erwiderte Leia leise.  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Als Leia den Imperator erwähnte, verdunkelte sich Lukes Gesicht.  
„Der Imperator...Warum willst du ihn heiraten? Du magst ihn doch überhaupt nicht."  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß seine Worte anklagend klangen.

„Nein, ich mag ihn nicht, nicht so. Aber die Gesetze sind sehr kompliziert und wenn ich einmal das Imperium beherrschen will, muß ich es wohl auf mich nehmen. Luke, es geht um eine bessere Zukunft für all die Leute da draußen. Du mußt doch verstehen, daß ich dafür ein Opfer bringen muß."

„Ein Opfer? Du sagst das so einfach. Ich meine, das bedeutet doch, daß du...mit ihm ins Bett gehen musst."  
Luke widerte der Gedanke an, wie dieses alte Reptil sich über Leia hermachen würde.

„Er will das überhaupt nicht."  
Leia erklärte Luke, was sie mit Palpatine besprochen hatte. Abzüglich des Videos natürlich.

Luke wirkte noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. Heißer Zorn saß in seiner Magengrube.  
„Wenn er dich anrührt, sag es mir und ich werde..."

„Du bist genau wie mein Vater."  
Leia rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich werde acht geben, versprochen."

Luke sagte nichts weiter zu diesem Thema. Er wollte nicht gerade bei ihrem Wiedersehen einen Streit vom Zaun brechen und so beugte er sich erneut vor und küßte seine Geliebte.

„Ich hoffe, du meinst das nicht ernst, daß ich wie dein Vater bin," meinte Luke scherzhaft.  
„Wer weiß," grinste Leia.

---

Das Gefängnisschiff näherte sich dem Orbit von Drobaar.  
Von hier oben wirkte der Planet friedlich, voller Grün und Blau, die von Leben kündeten.

Drobaar...Hier befand sich ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für die größten Feinde des Imperiums.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stand an dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster seiner Zelle und beobachtete den Weltraum. Viel mehr gab es hier nicht zu tun.  
Er wußte, daß sie bald landen würden. Der Gedanke, hier festzusitzen gefiel ihm nicht, aber das Leben war wichtiger als der Tod.

Vor allem fühlte er beunruhigendes aus Lukes Richtung. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, und allein um Luke zu helfen, mußte er weiterleben.

Während der Landeprozedur nahm er noch etwas anderes war. Eine Präsenz, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Der Jedi-Meister überlegte die ganze Zeit, wer es sein könnte, während er ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde.  
Er dachte auch noch nach als ein Mann seine Personalien aufnahm und er seine Jedi-Kleidung gegen einen orangefarbenen Overall mit der Häftlingsnummer 1183 eintauschen mußte.

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge als er zum Zellenblock THX gebracht wurde. Erst als er rüde in eine Zelle gestoßen wurde ging ihm beim Anblick des anderen Zelleninsassen ein Licht auf.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann mit dem weißen Rauschebart musterte Obi-Wan ebenso streng wie zu der Zeit als er noch ein Padawan gewesen war.  
„Meister Windu," begrüßte Kenobi das ehemalige Ratsmitglied erfreut.

„Pst! Die wissen hier nicht, wer ich bin und so soll es auch bleiben," zischte der Angesprochene scharf.  
„Nennt mich Pall. Was macht Ihr hier, Obi-Wan?"

„Entschuldigt."  
Der jüngere Jedi nahm auf einer der Pritschen platz.  
„Vader ließ mich hier einsperren."

„Wieso sollte er das tun?" wunderte sich Mace.  
Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, daß Vader seinen alten Meister liebend gerne töten würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hätte mich töten können, aber..."  
Kenobi seufzte und begann, Windu alles zu erzählen.

---

Als Luke Leias Krankenzimmer verließ, erwartete ihn draußen ein goldener Protokolldroide.  
„Mr. Luke? Ich bin C-3PO. Lord Vader hat mich angewiesen, Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zu zeigen."

„Ein Zimmer? Na ja, immerhin komfortabler als eine Zelle," murmelte der Junge.  
„Bitte was?"  
„Ach, nichts! Geh voraus."

3PO blickte Luke verwirrt an, was eine reife Leistung für ein unbewegliches Gesicht war, dann führte er ihn durch mehrere Gänge.  
Luke trottete müde hinter seinem Führer her. Er fragte sich, wie man sich je in diesem riesigen Gebäude zurecht finden konnte.

Im Zimmer angekommen war Luke überrascht, wie vornehm alles aussah. Er hatte einfach nur mit einem kleinen Raum mit einem Bett gerechnet, aber nicht mit etwas, was größer als das Wohnzimmer auf der Farm war.

Auch das Bett war riesig. Luke schätzte, daß vier Personen problemlos darin platz haben würden.  
Cremefarbene Vorhänge mit goldenen Borten zierten die Fenster und diverser Nippes glänzte in allen Ecken.  
Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine große Obstschale und eine Karaffe mit irgendeinem roten Getränk.

„Brauchen sie noch etwas?" unterbrach 3PO Lukes Betrachtungen.  
„Hm? Oh, nein, danke."

„Sollte etwas sein, zögern Sie nicht, mich oder eines der Dienstmädchen herbeizurufen. Gute Nacht, Mr. Luke."  
Der Droide machte eine steife Verbeugung und verließ das Zimmer.

Luke sah sich noch mal um.  
' Lumpen lassen sie sich aber wirklich nicht hier.'  
Er warf seine dreckige Kleidung auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich in Unterwäsche aufs Bett.

Während er eine der Früchte als verspätetes Abendessen zusichnahm, überlegte er, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Verstecken konnte er sich nicht mehr, jetzt, wo die Sith wußten, daß es ihn gab.  
' Ich glaube kaum, daß ich hier einfach wieder rausspazieren kann, selbst wenn ich es wollte.'  
Für Luke war es klar, daß er in Leias Nähe bleiben mußte, um ihr zu helfen.

'Mom würde durchdrehen, wenn sie wüßte, wo ich bin. Aber wahrscheinlich tut sie das sowieso schon,' dachte er reuevoll.  
Er seufzte.  
' Ich wünschte, es wäre einfacher. Ich wünschte, es gäbe diesen machtverdammten Krieg nicht.'


	19. Kapitel: Die Hochzeit

**A/N:** Sooo, es geht endlich weiter :). Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Ich werde diese Geschichte definitiv zuende schreiben, versprochen! Aber Darth Real Life fordert halt leider auch seinen Tribut. :( Danke für eure Kommis!

**19. Kapitel: Die Hochzeit**

Tarkin mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn etwas schiefging. Um genau zu sein, er haßte es.

‚Dieser Idiot!' dachte der Großmoff, während er in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf dem Todesstern auf- und abtigerte. ‚Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll es machen, bevor der Imperator und Vader da sind.'

Das Attentat auf die „Imperiale Braut Leia", wie sich ein Berichterstatter auszudrücken beliebte, war das Hauptthema der Nachrichten. Was genau passiert war, wußte Tarkin noch nicht, nur, daß Leia überlebt hatte, der bezahlte Killer tot war und die Sith-Lords dabei gewesen waren.

Tarkins Informanten würden sich sicher bald melden, aber das war momentan auch kein Trost. Die Leiche des gedungenen Mörders befand sich in einem Leichenschauhaus nahe des Imperialen Palastes und auch wenn der Einflußbereich des Großmoffs weit reichte, so konnte er sie nicht so einfach verschwinden lassen.

Auch Tote konnten reden und die Gerichtsmediziner waren bestimmt damit beschäftigt, auch das letzte bißchen Information aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Die Spuren würden nicht direkt zu Tarkin führen, aber es machte die ganze Sache komplizierter.

Leia würde von nun an stärker bewacht werden. Er würde nicht noch mal einen falschen Diener einschmuggeln können, soviel war klar.

‚Es muß mir gelingen, das Mädchen vor der Hochzeit zu töten. Wenn sie tot ist, kann ich mich um Vader kümmern und dann ist mein Weg zum Thron des Imperiums endlich frei.'

Aber zuerst mußte er sich um die Leiche kümmern.

---

Padmé saß still in der kleinen Kammer, die sie sich mit Jen teilte. Sie hatte die Tür verriegelt. Im Moment mußte sie allein sein.

Ihr Herz schmerzte. Jemand hatte versucht, ihre Tochter zu töten und Palpatine hatte sich mit ihr verlobt. Sie wußte nicht, was schlimmer war. Sie konnte sich an das eisige Grauen gut erinnern, das durch ihren Körper geflossen war, als sie den Nachrichtenbericht gehört hatte.

‚Anakin, warum hast du nicht verhindert, daß das passiert? Daß sie Palpatine heiratet?' Padmé starrte blicklos an die Wand. ‚Konntest du es nicht?'

Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. ‚Und du, Luke? Wo bist du? Auch in Gefahr? Oh, meine Familie...' Sie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen als die Tränen sich vermehrten. ‚Ich muß etwas tun!'

Sie stand auf und ging sich ihr Gesicht waschen. Etwas beruhigt betrat sie das andere Zimmer. Han und Chewbacca saßen sich gegenüber an einer Dejarik-Tafel und redeten.

„Bis wann kannst du den Falcon abflugbereit machen?" mischte sich die Frau ein.

„Tja, normalerweise würde ich sagen, in ein paar Stunden, aber...," antwortete Han zögerlich. „Aber was?" „Wie ich festgestellt habe, sind einige der Treibstoffzuleitungen undicht."

„Also sitzen wir hier fest?" erkundigte sich Padmé ungläubig. „So ist es leider, außer du willst, daß wir irgendwo im Weltall hängen bleiben. Ich fange noch heute mit den Reparaturen an, aber es kann ein paar Wochen dauern. Es tut mir leid für dich, Hoheit, aber du wirst deinem Sohn noch nicht weiter nachjagen können."

Chewie heulte. „Er meint, es ist sowieso besser, wenn du noch etwas wartest. Mothma hat doch gesagt, sie wird sich nach Luke umsehen," übersetzte Han.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Chewbacca," seufzte Padmé. „Ich werde noch etwas warten. Aber nicht mehr lange." Niedergeschlagen kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück.

---

Sarken Awon drückte den letzten Sprengsatz fest unter den Obduktionstisch. Er haßte Pathologien! Wäre die Bezahlung nicht so außergewöhnlich hoch, hätte er keinen Fuß hinein gesetzt.

Wer auch immer sein Auftraggeber war, er hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen, um alles hier drin dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Sarken wußte, daß sich hier die Leiche des Attentäters befand, der die Lady Vader hatte töten wollen. Ziemlich sicher hatte dieser Sprengstoffanschlag etwas damit zu tun. Sein Gefühl sagte es ihm.

Die Leiche, die Untersuchungsdaten, die genetische Analyse...Alles wäre beim Teufel. Es wäre perfekt. Die Frage war nur, ob er, Sarken, etwas von dem Geld haben würde, sollte sein Auftraggeber beschließen, daß er ihn zum Schweigen bringen mußte.

Leise verließ Sarken das Gebäude und atmete erleichtert die frische Luft ein. Energischen Schrittes entfernte er sich von seiner letzten Wirkungsstätte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als die Sprengsätze zündeten und die Pathologie in Schutt und Asche legten.

Jetzt mußte er verschwinden bevor jemand mit ihm dasselbe machte.

---

„Wie wärs mit Gelb?" „Nein, das passt nicht. Rot und weiß dürfte besser für den Strauß sein."

„Wenn du meinst..." Luke schrieb es auf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß es so schwierig ist, eine Hochzeit zu planen."

Leia grinste. „Ich auch nicht."

Es waren nun fast zwei Wochen seit dem Attentat vergangen. Leia ging es inzwischen gut genug, daß sie die ersten Anproben des Hochzeitskleides machen konnte. Sie sah süß aus in dem weißen, bodenlangen Satin mit den roten glänzenden Bändern.

‚Nur leider nicht für mich,' dachte Luke sich seufzend. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Er wollte nicht, daß Leia mitbekam, wie sehr die ganze Sache an ihm nagte.

Die Schneiderin und ihre zwei Gehilfinnen waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, das Kleid Leias Körper so perfekt wie möglich anzupassen. Obwohl sie an ihr herumhantierten, schien das Mädchen das kaum zu bemerken.

Luke konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich je an so was gewöhnen zu können. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ständig jemand in seiner Nähe war, schon gar nicht, wenn er diese Person noch nicht mal kannte. 

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, daß er sich hier generell unwohl fühlte. Jede Ecke war von der Dunklen Seite durchtränkt. Manchmal hatte der Junge das Gefühl, der intensive Geruch von Dunkelheit müsse ihn ersticken.

‚Aber ich muß bei Leia bleiben. In zwei Tagen ist die Hochzeit. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen!'

Vor allem nicht, da so viele Gefahren auf sie lauerten. Nachdem die Pathologie, in der sich der Mörder befunden hatte, durch mehrere Explosionen vernichtet worden war, waren noch zwei Attentatsversuche aufgeflogen. Einmal vergiftete Pralinen, die Leia als Genesungswunsch geschickt bekommen hatte und zum anderen ein in ihrem Schrank versteckter Laser.

Zum Glück war die Krankenschwester bei den Pralinen mißtrauisch gewesen und hatte sie erst im Labor überprüfen lassen. Auf den Laser war Vader gestoßen als er Kleidung für Leia hatte holen wollen. Beide Vorfälle wurden momentan noch geheim gehalten, um den Täter zu einem Fehler zu verleiten.

Die Schneiderin, eine brünette und resolute Dame mittleren Alters, riß Luke aus seinen Gedankengängen. „Mister Luke? Bitte verlassen Sie das Zimmer. Wir müssen noch ein paar Nachmessungen machen."

„Oh, natürlich." Das hieß wohl, daß Leias Bekleidung weniger werden würde. Luke lächelte Leia noch einmal zu. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Nachdem Luke die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde er beinahe von einem äußerst verstimmten Vader über den Haufen gerannt, der Befehle in sein Comlink bellte. Das wäre ja an sich nichts außergewöhnliches, aber die Befehle erweckten Lukes Amüsement.

„Ich sagte: Rot! Rote glavanische Rosen!" versuchte Vader seinem Gesprächspartner klarzumachen. „Es ist mir egal, ob das mehr kostet...Was? Nein! Die Platzkarten sollen Gold-, nicht Silberschrift haben."

Vader hielt das Comlink in einem Todesgriff und Luke glaubte, bereits das Metall nachgeben zu hören. Allerdings entging das kleine Gerät dem Schicksal der Zerquetschung, da Vader es abschaltete. „Unfähige Idioten!" brummte er.„Das solche Vorbereitungen so kompliziert sein müssen...," fuhr der Sith an sich selbst gewandt fort.

„Ähm...," machte Luke sich leise bemerkbar. Vaders Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung. Als er den Jungen erkannte, entspannte er sich. „Ach, du bist es."

„Probleme wegen der Hochzeit?" erkundigte Luke sich vorsichtig. Er hatte vor Vader noch immer enormen Respekt, aber er fürchtete ihn nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Jeder, der mit seinem Kind so liebevoll umging, konnte nicht so schlecht sein, befand der junge Jedi.

„Ja. Man sollte doch meinen, daß es einfach genug ist, Blumen und Karten zu kaufen ohne daß man eine Staatsaffäre daraus machen muß. Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Selbst Vaders mechanische Stimme ließ seine Irritation durchblicken.

Luke vermutete, daß nicht so sehr die Vorbereitungen als die anstehende Hochzeit selbst Vader so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Bei ihm war es jedenfalls so.

„Sonst etwas neues?" versuchte der Junge den Sith abzulenken. „Nichts, mal abgesehen von dem albernen Gerücht, daß der Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett hinter den letzten zwei Anschlägen steckt." Luke konnte Vaders Mißbilligung fühlen.

„Und wieso kann er es nicht sein?" „Weil ich ihn selbst sterben sah als..." Vader unterbrach sich selbst. Nein, das ging Luke nichts an. Es würde zuviel verraten. Er wußte, am Ende würde er Leia alles erzählen müssen, die ganze Wahrheit, aber ihrem Freund, so sympathisch er ihn auch finden mochte, ging das nichts an.

Ja, der Sith-Lord mochte den jungen Jedi irgendwie. Trotz seines Status war er nicht eingebildet und arrogant wie so viele andere, denen Vader begegnet war, und hielt die Jedi-Lehren nicht für das einzig gültige im Universum. Das bestätigte sich ja bereits in der Tatsache, daß er Leia liebte und ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Er konnte also gar nicht so übel sein.

Vader war freilich nicht entgangen, welche Gefühle die zwei Kinder füreinander hegten. Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, zu erkennen, daß Leia eben doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr war, sondern immer mehr zur Frau heranwuchs. Zweifellos würde sie so schön werden wie ihre Mutter. Auf alle Fälle hatte Luke Geschmack.

Der Gedanke an Padmé brachte wieder seine alten Wünsche und Ängste hoch. Den Wunsch, bei ihr sein zu können und die Angst, daß sein Meister sie vor ihm finden könnte. Er wüßte nicht, was er tun würde, sollte Palpatine es je gelingen, Padmé einzufangen.

Für den Imperator war die ehemalige Königin und Senatorin noch immer eine Bedrohung. Er würde ihr niemals das Leben schenken. Nein, er konnte diese Gedanken nicht zuende führen. Sie verwirrten ihn tief. Seine Liebe zu Padmé lag in ständigem Zwist mit seiner Loyalität seinem Meister gegenüber...zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben.

Indes hatte er den Großen Festsaal erreicht, wo die Trauung stattfinden würde. Luke war mit ihm gekommen und musterte in konzentriert.

Vader durchlief es zuerst siedendheiß und dann kalt. Hatte er etwa seine mentalen Schilde gesenkt? Nein, nein, hatte er nicht. Der Junge konnte also nichts mitbekommen haben. Der Sith atmete innerlich auf. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, daß er einen solch katastrophalen Anfängerfehler beging.

Im Saal wurde gerade ein Altar aus schwarzpoliertem Stein aufgestellt. Beim Näherkommen erkannten Vader und Luke die Fresken, die ein Sith-Künstler vor unzähligen Jahrhundert im Stein verewigt hatte. Die Bilder zeigten diverse Greueltaten von Sith an irgendeinem unterlegenen Volk.

„Schau da nicht hin!" Vader ergriff Lukes Arm und drehte den Jungen zur Seite, sodaß der Altar aus dessen Sichtfeld verschwand. Luke hatte auch nichts dagegen. Das war wirklich kein angenehmer Anblick.

„T'lon, bringen Sie in großes rotes Tuch und hängen Sie es über den Altar. Wir wollen die Gäste nicht verschrecken," wies Vader den Haushofmeister an. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mylord." Schon wieselte der dürre Mann davon, Befehle gebend und gestikulierend.

„Der ...äh... Künstler muß eine lebhafte Fantasie gehabt haben," meinte Luke. „Nein, eher ein gutes Gedächtnis. Diese Schlacht hat vor rund dreitausend Jahren tatsächlich stattgefunden." „Mit diesen Details?" „Höchstwahrscheinlich. Die Sith waren nie lieb und nett zu ihren Besiegten." „Das stimmt wohl," nickte Luke.

Vader sah wieder zum Altar. Was für ein häßliches, scheußliches Ding! Er erinnerte sich an seine Hochzeit auf Naboo. Es war einfach nur herrlich gewesen, ganz anders als diese Staatsfarce.

„Eine Traumhochzeit wird das nicht," murmelte Luke. „Schön wärs," antwortete der Sith-Lord. „Und die Anschläge sind nicht der einzige Grund dafür."

Luke blickte den Mann in der Rüstung an. Wie wohl seine Hochzeit gewesen war? Wie seltsam, daß er nie einen Gedanken an Leias Mutter verschwendet hatte. Hatte sie den Sith geheiratet? Hatte sie ihn geliebt, was bei Vaders Verhalten gegenüber Leia nicht unwahrscheinlich war? Was war aus ihr geworden?

Luke hätte Vader all dies liebend gerne gefragt, aber er hielt sich im Zaum. Mit Sicherheit würde der Sith sein Liebesleben nicht mit ihm besprechen. Vielleicht könnte er später Leia darauf ansprechen, aber nicht Vader.

„Sag mal, hast du für die Hochzeit was anzuziehen?" erkundigte sich Vader. „Uh...ähm...Was ich anhab?" Der Sith musterte die Feuchtfarmerkleidung und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damit machst du hier keinen Staat. Du brauchst was neues. Ich bringe dich zum Schneider." „Das hatte ich befürchtet," seufzte Luke und trottete hinter Vader her. ‚Was ich nicht alles für Leia tue...'

---

Padmé wälzte zusammen mit Chewbacca ein weiteres Faß an Bord des Falcon. Die Frau keuchte und ein paar Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Knoten gelöst hatten, hingen ihr ins verschwitzte Gesicht. Als das Faß im Lagerraum stand, ließ sie sich müde darauf fallen.

Chewbacca stieß ein Heulen aus. „Das letzte? Das wurde auch Zeit," lächelte Padmé erleichtert. „Hoffentlich hat Han auch noch die letzten Probleme ausgebügelt. Noch länger möchte ich nicht warten."

Padmé erhob sich wieder und strich die Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Chewbacca heulte erneut. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo Lando steckt, aber mitkommen wollte er. Er hat Angst, nicht mehr von hier wegzukommen." Leiser Spott lag im letzten Satz und Chewie antwortete mit einem tiefen Wookiee-Lachen.

Die zwei gingen ins Cockpit, wo Han noch letzte Einstellungen für den Start vornahm. „Alles an Bord. Gepäck, Essen, Trinken und Passagiere...bis auf Lando," teilte Padmé dem Kapitän mit. „Der kommt noch. Ich hab ihn erst vor kurzem draußen rumstehen gesehen. So schnell gibt der nicht auf mit seinem Plan, mir das Schiff wieder abzunehmen," antwortete Han grinsend.

Jen kam herein und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. „Und das Geld für den Glitter Stim will er auch haben," meinte Jen trocken. „Den wirst du so schnell nicht los, Han." Der Angesprochene warf der Blondine einen schelmischen Blick zu. „Oder es geht ihm um dich."

„Eher um sie," nickte Jen in Padmés Richtung. „Da wird er kein Glück haben," kommentierte diese. „Er weiß, daß ich nicht an ihm interessiert bin."

„Glaub mir, das wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, es dennoch weiterhin zu versuchen," grinste Jen. „Ich kenne Lando schon mehrere Jahre und weiß, wie er tickt."

„Irgendwann muß er es begreifen. Ich habe im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen," seufzte Padmé. Eine davon war die Lüge, na ja, eher Halbwahrheit, die sie benutzt hatte, um Han zu einem Trip nach Coruscant zu überreden.

„Mein Kind ist auf Coruscant, da bin ich mir sicher," hatte sie gesagt. Das war keine Lüge, aber es war auch nicht wirklich die Wahrheit, denn natürlich gingen alle davon aus, daß sie Luke meinte. Aber wo Luke war, vermochte Padmé nicht zu sagen.

Sie hoffte, ihr Sohn würde ihr verzeihen, aber im Moment lag ihr Leias Wohl mehr am Herzen. Sie bezweifelte, daß man Luke gerade zu einer Hochzeit zwang. Padmé wußte nicht, ob sie es vor der Hochzeit noch schaffen würden, nach Coruscant zu gelangen, aber sie mußte es zumindest versuchen. Und selbst wenn nicht, könnte sie möglicherweise das schlimmste noch verhindern. Sie konnte sicher auf Anakins Unterstützung zählen.

Endlich war auch Lando da und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung Mon Mothmas, die ihnen bestimmt nicht nachtrauern würde, startete der Falcon.

---

Mit grausamer Unaufhaltsamkeit kam der Hochzeitstag schnell näher. Wie alle unangenehmen Dinge schien er auf die Skywalkers zuzujagen und als Leia zwei Tage nach der letzten Anprobe die Augen öffnete, war er auch schon da.

Jetzt brach die Nervosität über das Mädchen herein, die es solange zu bändigen versucht hatte. Ankleiden, frisieren, schminken lassen, alles zog wie in einem Traum an ihr vorüber, während sie überlegte, ob wirklich alles so geschehen würde, wie es der Imperator gesagt hatte.

Bis jetzt hatte er Leia, soweit sie wußte, niemals angelogen; dies war ihre einzige Versicherung. Und im Moment war das für ihr trommelndes Herz einfach nicht genug. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Vater und nach Luke, aber beide durften sie vor der Zeremonie nicht sehen.

Was sollte sie nur tun, wenn Palpatine sie doch anfaßte? Schreien? Ihn fortschleudern? Sie seufzte leise. Nein, das war auch nicht das wahre. Leia hoffte einfach, alles würde gut gehen.

Auf dem Frisiertischchen stand die Schmuckschatulle ihrer Mutter. Leia griff hinein und zog das Stück Japor heraus, das Luke ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie hielt den kleinen Anhänger fest in der Hand.

Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper. Leia sah Luke vor ihrem inneren Auge. Er lächelte ihr zu. ‚Ich werde es schaffen!'

Das Knarzen der Tür holte Leia aus ihren Gedanken. „Luke? Wie kommst du denn hier rein?" Sie war überrascht und erfreut. „Hab mich für die anderen unsichtbar gemacht," grinste der.

Luke betrachtete Leia. Das weiße Kleid mit den roten Bändern schien zu leuchten, noch verstärkt durch ein Diamantcollier und dazu passendem Armband. Ihr Haar war zu vielen Zöpfchen geflochten worden, die sich in komplizierten Mustern um ihren Kopf wanden, geschmückt von weiteren roten Bändern und dem Brautschleier. „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Danke, Luke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Luke sah wirklich schmuck aus: Eine weiße Hose, braune Wildlederstiefel und ein brauner Mantel mit fast bodenlangen Frackschößen, der nur durch goldene Kettchen auf der Brust zusammengehalten wurde.

Das Mädchen sank wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Wie geht es meinem Vater?"

„Nicht besonders." „Das ist keine Überraschung," seufzte Leia. „Nein. Ich bin auch nicht begeistert davon, wie du weißt." Luke sah in Leias braune Augen. „Ich wünschte, du müsstest das nicht tun."

„Das wünsche ich mir auch." Leia seufzte erneut. „Aber die Gesetze verlangen es so."

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen. Ich bleibe immer in deiner Nähe, versprochen." Luke streichelte kurz über Leias Hand. Er wollte ihre aufwändige Frisur und die sorgfältig aufgetragene Schminke nicht zerstören.

„Danke." Ein Geräusch schreckte die beiden auf. „Du mußt jetzt gehen, Luke, oder du bekommst einen Riesenärger."

Luke war schon fast bei der Tür als er sich noch mal umdrehte. „Leia?" „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch," antwortete Leia.

Sie erhob sich und eilte schnell zu Luke. „Hier, nimm das. Du kannst es mir morgen wieder geben." Damit drückte sie dem überraschten Jungen den Anhänger in die Hand. „Werde ich. Ich paß gut drauf auf."

Die zwei Liebenden lächelten sich noch mal an bevor sich ihre Wege vorläufig trennten.

---

Der Festsaal war gefüllt mit allem, was in dieser Galaxie Rang und Namen hatte: Adligen, Senatoren, den Reichen, den Prominenten... Kurz und gut, den oberen Zehntausend.

Man konnte direkt geblendet werden, von dem ganzen Schmuck und den teuren Kleidern. Seltsam, daß in einer Zeit der schlichten Mode, trotzdem so vieles hier extravagant wirkte, ging es Vader durch den Kopf.

Er stand neben dem Eingang in einem abgetrennten Bereich. Von hier aus würde er Leia zum Altar eskortieren. Von hier aus würde sie die letzten Schritte als unverheiratetes Mädchen gehen. Seine arme Tochter.

‚Und was tue ich? Ich führe sie zu Palpatine wie der Bauer das Lamm zum Schlachter. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Warum ist plötzlich alles so kompliziert geworden?' Frustriert ballte der Sith seine Hände zu Fäusten.

‚Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit mir los ist. Alles ist so...falsch...Und einen Ausweg sehe ich nicht. Wo ist die Freiheit nun, die ich mir einst erträumte? Wo stehe ich wirklich?' Er bekam schon wieder Kopfschmerzen, in letzter Zeit ein häufiges Vorkommnis.

Der Anblick Tarkins in einer der vorderen Reihen lenkte Vader kurzzeitig ab. Ein Wunder, daß der Großmoff gekommen war. Zugunsten seines Todesstern-Projekts hatte er schon viele Imperiale Festlichkeiten verpaßt. Es hieß, er sei arbeitssüchtig und deshalb habe seine Frau sich von ihm scheiden lassen.

Vader wußte nicht, ob das stimmte, aber daß Tarkin seinem Todesstern mehr Liebe entgegenbrachte als er es je bei seiner Ex-Frau getan hatte, war für ihn unzweifelhaft. Mit Sicherheit würde er später beim Essen nur über diese überdimensionale Penisverlängerung sprechen.

Das Einsetzen der Musik signalisierte den Beginn der Trauung. Vader straffte die Schultern und blickte sich um. Durch die kleine Tür kam gerade Leia. Er bot seiner Tochter seinen Arm dar, den sie dankend annahm. Im Festsaal marschierte derweil Palpatine, begleitet von seinen Wachen, ein.

‚Schickes Cape,' hörte der Sith Leia durch die Macht. Vaders Umhang war zum Feste mit rotgoldenen Ranken an den Rändern bestickt. ‚Danke, Engelchen,' antwortete er ihr auf die gleiche Art.

‚Wo ist Luke, Papa?' ‚In der ersten Reihe; er sitzt neben mir. Nervös?'

‚Ja, schon.' Leia lächelte etwas gequält. ‚Ich wünschte, es wäre schon vorbei.'

‚Ich wünschte, es würde gar nicht passieren,' meinte Vader finster. Leia antwortete nicht, aber so wie sie krampfhaft ihren Brautstrauß umklammerte, waren ihre Gedanken nicht weit von seinen entfernt.

Palpatine begrüßte seine Gäste mit einer kurzen Ansprache. Vaders Magen fuhr indes Achterbahn, von seinen Gedanken ganz zu schweigen. Die Spannung all dieser Leute legte sich wie ein erstickender Teppich über ihn, der ihn betäuben wollte.

Schließlich kam der Einsatz für ihn und Leia in Form eines anderen Musikstückes. Automatisch setzte der Sith einen Fuß vor den anderen, gerade so, daß Leia gut Schritt halten konnte. Erschien es Vader nur so oder stützte sie sich schwer auf ihn?

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er mußte hier raus, er mußte Leia retten! Kurz und schnell flogen diverse Szenarien vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, doch bevor er sich für eines entscheiden konnte, war er schon am Altar angelangt. Geschlagen legte er Leias kleine Hand in Palpatines dürre, weiße und wie ein alter Mann sackte er auf dem Stuhl neben Luke zusammen.

Vader konnte Lukes besorgten Blick direkt spüren. Hinter seiner Maske lächelte er schmerzlich. Nun war es zu spät, zum wiederholten Male. Aber der Sith-Lord war dankbar für die Aufmerksamkeit, die dieser junge Jedi ihm entgegenbrachte.

Der Standesbeamte, in schwarz-silberne Roben gehüllt, hatte derweil die Zeremonie begonnen. Leia versuchte, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, aber das gelang ihr kaum. Wenigstens würde die Zeremonie kurz sein, das hatte ihr ihr...Bräutigam erzählt. Bräutigam...eines der Worte, die nie zu Palpatine passen würden.

„Eure Majestät," wandte sich der Beamte schließlich an Palpatine. „Wollt Ihr, Palpatine, Leia Vader zu Eurer rechtmäßigen Gemahlin nehmen, sie ehren und lieben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, dann antwortet mit Ja."

Liebe? Dieser Beamte mußte etwas verpasst haben, dachte Leia.

„Ja, ich will," antwortete der Imperator mit fester, klarer Stimme.

Der Beamte blickte nun zu Leia und dieser schlug das Herz bis zum Halse. „Mylady, wollt Ihr, Leia Vader, Palpatine zu Eurem rechtmäßigen Gemahl nehmen, ihn ehren und lieben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, dann antwortet mit Ja."

Für eine Sekunde setzten dem Mädchen Herzschlag und Atmung aus. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihr. Ihre schmalen Finger legten sich noch stärker um die Blumenstengel als wollte sie sie würgen. Hitze stieg in ihren Kopf, alles schien sich zu drehen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen.

„Ja," kam es aus ihrem Munde. Die Lautstärke und Sicherheit überraschte Leia selbst.

„Hiermit erkläre ich Euch Kraft meines Amtes zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft nun die Braut küssen." Damit richteten sich erwartungsvolle Blicke auf die Verheirateten. Aber nicht alle waren wohlmeinend. Vader und Luke hatten Angst um Leia, während Tarkin beinahe die Galle hochkam.

Palpatine schlug indes Leias Schleier zurück und hauchte seiner Braut einen gespielten Kuß auf die Lippen, den sie kaum wahrnahm. Dies war natürlich eine Erleichterung. Danach legte ihnen der Standesbeamte die Heiratsurkunde vor und das Brautpaar setzte ihre Unterschriften darunter.

Die Gäste begannen zu klatschen und Musik setzte ein, zu der sich zuerst die frisch Vermählten und dann der Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft Richtung Speisesaal bewegten.

Vader hielt sich aufrecht und knuffte Luke unauffällig in die Seite, damit der Junge nicht gar so beleidigt dahinschlurfte. ‚Haltung!' sandte er dem Jungen durch die Macht, obwohl er selbst liebend gerne so gegangen wäre. Lukes Rücken wurde tatsächlich gerader und seine Füße hoben sich mehr vom Boden, doch sein Blick blieb düster.

Das anschließende Bankett zog sich über mehrere Stunden, begleitet von den langatmigen Reden diverser Politiker und Militärs, die natürlich alle nur das Beste für das Ehepaar wollten. Vader war froh, nichts essen zu müssen, denn bei soviel Heuchelei drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Nach dem Essen überreichten die Gäste ihre Geschenke. Leia bedankte sich bei jedem persönlich, ihre Lippen schmerzten vom vielen Lächeln und ihre Lider wurden ihr schwer wie Blei. Zum einen sehnte sie die Ruhe des Abends herbei, andererseits fürchtete sie sich davor. Und doch war alles schneller vorbei als sie gedacht hatte.

Während die Gäste verabschiedet wurden, ging Leia, bei ihrem Ehemann eingehakt, zu seinen Zimmerfluchten. Daß sie nervös war, war eine Untertreibung. Sie schwieg und auch der Imperator sprach nicht.

Er führte sie in seine Wohnung, in der Leia bis jetzt noch nie gewesen war. Sie war erstaunt, daß die Zimmer geschmackvoll, wenn auch etwas spartanisch, eingerichtet waren. Kunstwerke von verschiedenen Planeten schmückten den langen Flur, der, wie Leia annahm, zum Schlafzimmer des Imperators führte.

„Angst?" durchbrach Palpatines leicht spöttische Stimme die Stille. Leia reckte ihr Kinn stolz nach oben. „Nein!" Es war gelogen und das wußte er, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Schlafzimmertür erreicht, welche Palpatine mit einem Code öffnete. Er ließ Leia zuerst eintreten und folgte ihr dann. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.

Das Schlafzimmer des Imperators war mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagen, was Leia als äußerst provokativ empfand. In der Zimmermitte befand sich ein großes Himmelbett mit schwarzen Satinvorhängen und Bettwäsche in derselben Farbe und aus demselben Stoff. Leias Nachtwäsche und ihre Kleidung für morgen früh lagen ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl.

Palpatine deutete auf eine kleine Tür. „Du kannst zuerst gehen und dich umziehen." Leia ergriff nickend ihren Pyjama und Morgenmantel und verschwand im Bad. Erstmal tief durchatmen!

Als das Mädchen nachtfertig ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, war auch Palpatine bereits umgezogen und saß auf dem Bett. Er blickte bei ihrem Eintreten von einem Datapad auf, erhob sich dann und legte seine Arbeit auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor er ebenfalls ins Bad ging.

Leia legte sich währenddessen ins Bett und rutschte möglichst weit an die Kante. Bis jetzt hatte der Imperator nichts getan oder gesagt, daß darauf hindeutete, daß er das Versprechen brechen wollte. Sie zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch, drehte sich auf die Seite und schloß die Augen. Schlafend stellen konnte nicht schaden. Schneller als gedacht wurde aus ihrer Maskerade Wahrheit und sie schlief, erschöpft von diesem langen Tag, ein.

---

Die Stille der Nacht hatte sich über den Palast gesenkt. Nur noch vereinzelt sah man eine einsame Gestalt durch die Korridore wandern und Stimmen hörte man nur noch aus der Küche, wo das Personal die Massen von Geschirr reinigten und forträumten.

Vaders Atemgeräusch hallte von den Wänden wider, die nun kein Leben mehr erfüllte. Nach einem lauten Fest wirkte es hier noch beklemmender als normalerweise, dachte er.

Der Sith lehnte an der Wand, sein Blick auf die Tür ihm gegenüber gerichtet. Er ignorierte es, daß auch die letzten Lampen sich für die Nacht abschalteten. Er brauchte keine Augen, sein Machtsinn war konzentriert.

So entging es ihm auch nicht, daß eine Gestalt sich ihm näherte, kurz verharrte als sie ihn bemerkte und dann langsam näher kam. Luke.

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus als Luke sich neben Vader aufstellte. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der sich um Leia sorgte. Aber sie konnten nichts fühlen, alles schien ruhig und normal zu sein.

Als Vader wieder zu Luke blickte, bemerkte er, daß der junge Jedi etwas in der Hand hielt und nervös damit spielte. Als er die Hand öffnete, erkannte der Sith-Lord das helle Stück Japor. Padmé!

„Woher hast du das her?" erkundigte er sich leise. „Von Leia," antwortete Luke. Der Junge war im Moment zu besorgt als daß er die ganze lange Geschichte erzählen wollte. „Ah," meinte Vader.

Leia mußte das Schmuckstück in Padmés Schmuckdose gefunden haben. Vader lächelte. Und jetzt hatte sie es Luke gegeben. Junge Liebe war etwas schönes.

In einvernehmlicher Stille verbrachten Luke und Vader die Nacht vor Palpatines Gemächern. Als Leia früh am nächsten Morgen herauskam, lächelte sie beide erleichtert an und umarmte sie. „Laßt uns von hier verschwinden," war alles, was sie sagte.


	20. Kapitel: Der Schachzug der Königin

**20. Kapitel: Der Schachzug der Königin**

Das Essen war seltsamerweise gut hier. Das hatte Obi-Wan bereits an seinem ersten Tag festgestellt. Es war auf alle Fälle besser als seine selbstgekochten Mahlzeiten.

Er saß an einem der langen, dunklen Holztische zusammen mit Mace Windu und einem guten Dutzend anderer Sträflinge.

Es ging hier trotz allem recht locker zu. Die meisten der Insassen waren Politiker und so verlief der Tag normalerweise ohne Probleme. Daraus ergab sich, daß die Wachen meist wenig zu tun hatten und viel mit den Gefangenen schwatzten. Auf Drobaar gab es außer der Wildnis nichts. Wer hier stationiert war, hatte es bald satt und wollte woanders hin.

Aufgrund der Langeweile der Wachen und den hohen Rängen ihrer Gefangenen war das Leben im Gefängnis relativ annehmbar.

Eine der Vergünstigungen war fernsehen. Es liefen gerade die Nachrichten, die die zwei Jedi mit mildem Interesse verfolgten. Das Hauptthema war die Hochzeit des Imperators. Das allein brachte Kenobi nicht aus der Ruhe. Das entdecken eines wohlbekannten blonden Haarschopfes schon.

Er hätte sich beinahe verschluckt als er Luke erblickte.

Der Jedi ließ die Gabel sinken und starrte auf das aufgezeichnete Geschehen.

Luke...Was machte er auf Coruscant? Was war mit den anderen passiert?

Obi-Wan riß sich zusammen und ordnete seine konfusen Gedanken.

Nein, es ging ihnen gut. Er konnte nicht spüren, daß sie tot oder in Gefahr waren. Aber Luke...Luke bei Vader. Was bedeutete das? War dies der Grund seines schlechten Gefühls seit seiner Inhaftierung?

‚Ob es Vader schon weiß oder ist er noch ahnungslos? Oh Macht, ich muß hier raus.'

---

Nicht nur Kenobi sah diese Aufzeichnung, sondern auch die Mannschaft des Falcon.

„Du hattest recht, Padmé," war Lando der Erste, der danach seine Sprache wiederfand. „Keine Ahnung, wie du das gemacht hast, aber es stimmt."

„Weibliche Intuition," redete Padmé sich heraus.

Sie bemerkte, daß Jen ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, aber weiterhin schwieg.

„Was treibt der Junge da nur? Ich meine, das ist die Führungsspitze des Imperiums! Will er sich umbringen?" Verständnislos schüttelte Han den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es rausfinden. Ich hole ihn da raus," erklärte Padmé entschlossen.

‚Und hoffentlich kann ich noch etwas für Leia tun! Luke muß von den Sith vereinnahmt worden sein, anders kann ich mir das alles nicht erklären.'

„Du? Wie willst du das denn machen?" erkundigte sich Han. „Willst du da einfach reinspazieren und sagen: „Hallo, ich will meinen Sohn abholen."?"

„Genau das!" Padmé sah das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern ihrer Begleiter.

„Ich kenne jemanden im Palast, jemand einflußreiches. Er wird mir sicher helfen."

„Soll ich schon mal nen Sarg für dich bestellen? Das ist Wahnsinn, das funktioniert nicht," fuhr Han heftig auf. „Die kriegen dich!"

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, was ich tue," erwiderte Padmé ruhig.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wenn wir alle gehen würden...," meinte Lando.

„Würden sie uns noch eher bekommen," unterbrach Jen ihn. „Eine Person ist unauffälliger als fünf."

Chewie heulte zustimmend.

„Ich halte das trotzdem für eine blöde Idee." Han verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich stimme ihm zu," nickte Lando.

„Ich muß es versuchen," blieb Padmé uneinsichtig. „Wann sind wir da?"

„Früh genug," erwiderte Lando düster. „Bist du sicher, daß ich nicht doch...?"

„Das bin ich, Lando." Padmé warf ihrem Verehrer einen eisigen Blick zu. Langsam ging er ihr auf die Nerven.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen! Aber dieser...Bekannte. Ich weiß, daß er mir helfen wird," versuchte Padmé die anderen zu beruhigen.

‚Entweder hilft Anakin mir wirklich oder...Nein, ich kenne meinen Mann. Er würde mich nicht Stich lassen.'

„Na ja, im Palast ist immer einiges los, da kann sie bestimmt untertauchen," meinte Jen.

---

„Es sind zu viele Menschen im Palast, das ist gefährlich für dich, Leia," erklärte Palpatine seiner Frau.

Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Da fällt ein Attentäter nicht auf."

„Genau. Deshalb möchte ich, daß du ein paar Wochen auf Krenahar verbringst. Betrachte es als eine Art Flitterwochen."

Krenahar war Palpatines Landsitz, eine Oase auf dem sonst völlig verbauten Coruscant. Dort konnte man wirklich das Gefühl haben, auf einem einsamen, naturverbundenen Planeten zu sein.

Leia blickte den Sith-Meister erstaunt an. „Flitterwochen? Ihr werdet mich begleiten?"

„Nein, dringende Geschäfte halten mich hier. Nimm dir Luke als Leibwächter mit, aber paß auf die Sensationspresse auf."

„Werde ich," versprach das Mädchen. „Nur Luke, keine weiteren Bediensteten?" hakte es dann verwundert nach.

„Nein. Wie gesagt: Zu leicht manipulierbar. Ich hoffe bis zu deiner Rückkehr mehr über diese...unglücklichen Geschehnisse herausgefunden zu haben."

„In Ordnung." Leia gefiel der Gedanke, eine Weile mit Luke allein sein zu können, noch dazu in einer angenehmen Umgebung. Sie wußte, wie wenig es ihrem Freund im Palast behagte. Dort hingegen...Romantische Fantasien füllten ihre Gedanken und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

Palpatine entging das nicht, aber ließ es unkommentiert.

„Ein vertrauenswürdiger Fahrer wird euch morgen hinbringen. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Leia nickte und erhob sich aus dem Plüschsessel. Nach einer Verabschiedung verließ sie des Imperators Wohnzimmer.

Der Sith-Meister blickte ihr nach. Das Attentat war nur ein Grund für diese Maßnahme. Um Luke Skywalker zu beeinflussen mußte er langsam vorgehen. Zuerst mußte Lukes Beziehung zu Leia stärker werden, so stark, daß eine Trennung nicht mehr infrage kam.

Wenn das geschehen war, konnte er langsam über Leia Luke auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen. Ein Geduldsspiel, aber Palpatine war schon immer geduldig gewesen, sonst wäre er nicht Alleinherrscher der bekannten Galaxis geworden.

Die moralischen Aspekte seines Plans interessierten ihn nicht. Dann waren sie halt Geschwister. Und? Diese Tatsache würde nichts an ihrer gegenseitigen Anziehung ändern, dessen war er sich sicher.

Palpatine lächelte.

---

Kurz darauf stand Leia vor Lukes Zimmertür und klopfte. „Darf ich reinkommen?" rief sie.

„Sicher," hörte sie Luke antworten.

Also trat sie ein.

„Hallo," begrüßte sie lächelnd ihren Freund, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß.

„Hallo. Du siehst fröhlich aus," erwiderte Luke und erhob sich.

„Das bin ich auch. Palpatine schickt mich für eine Weile auf seinen Landsitz und du darfst mich begleiten. Dort werden wir...ganz allein sein." Leia blickte Luke schelmisch an.

„Nicht, daß ich was dagegen hätte," grinste Luke „, aber warum schickt er dich dorthin?"

„Um mich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Dort kann sich niemand unter den Massen von Angestellten verstecken. Auf Krenahar gibt es nur Droiden, die sich um das Haus und das Grundstück kümmern."

„Krenahar?"

„Der Landsitz. Das Wort ist, glaub ich, nabooisch und heißt soviel wie „Schönes Land"," erwiderte Leia.

„Eigentlich heißt es „Freies Land," korrigierte Luke automatisch.

Leia sah überrascht aus. „Du kannst Naboo?"

„Nur ein paar Brocken," wehrte Luke ab. „Wann solls denn losgehen?" lenkte er vom Thema ab.

„Morgen früh. Du kannst also schon packen. Ich werde jetzt gehen und meinem Vater Bescheid sagen."

Leia grinste Luke an. „Das wird ein schöner Urlaub werden."

---

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen saßen Luke und Leia in dem luxuriösen Speederwagen, der sie durch den morgendlichen Pendlerverkehr zu dem Landsitz Palpatines brachte.

Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und zauberte goldene Flecken auf die zahlreichen Gebäude der Imperial City.

Luke, der bis jetzt den Palast nicht verlassen hatte, war von Coruscants Pracht beeindruckt. Als er hier angekommen war, waren seine Gedanken nur um Leia gekreist. Für architektonische Meisterleistungen hatte er keinen Kopf gehabt.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichten sie Krenahar.

Riesige Grasflächen zogen sich dahin, unterbrochen von kleinen Seen und Flußläufen. Blumen blühten in allen Farben und der Tau, der auf ihnen glitzerte, verwandelte sie in kleine Juwelen. Sogar alte Bäume gab es hier.

Luke konnte sich gar nicht sattsehen.

In der Mitte der Anlage stand ein Haus. Es war in simplem Weiß gestrichen und wirkte elegant.

Vor der Tür hielt der Speederwagen an. Der Chauffeur half ihnen, ihr Gepäck auszuladen, dann schickte Leia ihn fort. Sie hatten nicht soviel, daß sie es nicht selbst hineintragen hätten können. Außerdem gab es ja noch die Droiden.

Leia öffnete die Tür und zusammen schleppten sie ihre Taschen in den Flur.

Auch im Inneren wirkte das Gebäude schlicht und elegant. Einige Bilder von Naboo zierten die Wände.

Der Droide, der den Haushalt auf Krenahar führte und den anderen Droiden vorstand, begrüßte sie und ließ gleich ihr Gepäck auf die entsprechenden Zimmer bringen, dann waren die zwei Jugendlichen wieder allein.

„Es ist wirklich toll hier!" Luke war begeistert. „Es wirkt tatsächlich so als wäre man auf einem ganz anderen Planeten."

„Stimmt," nickte Leia lächelnd. „Ich war schon öfters hier und ich habe es immer geliebt. Hier hat man seine Ruhe. Keine Journalisten, kein Verkehr, keine Arbeit."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Warst du mit deinem Vater hier?" hakte Luke nach.

„Das auch, aber eher selten. Er mußte ja immer wieder auf Missionen und er konnte mich nicht jedes Mal mitnehmen. Also blieb ich während der Sommerzeit oft auf Coruscant und begleitete Palpatine, wenn er hierher kam."

Luke verzog das Gesicht. „Das klingt nicht unbedingt nach meiner Vorstellung von Ferien."

Leia kicherte. „Nun, jemand mußte ja auch mein Training fortführen, aber die meiste Zeit habe ich sowieso mit meiner Gouvernante verbracht."

„Beruhigend," meinte Luke. „Die war sicher nicht so gruselig."

„Zumindest nicht vom Aussehen her. Aber sie hat ständig versucht, sich bei Palpatine einzuschleimen. Mit tief ausgeschnittenen Kleidern, wenn du verstehst."

Leia warf Luke einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Stimmt, das ist gruselig," erwiderte Luke und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Palpatine kann ja auch nichts dafür, daß er so aussieht. Er ist einfach alt," meinte Leia nachdenklich.

„Du fandest aber den Gedanken, mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen, auch nicht gerade prickelnd," wies Luke sie auf ihr vorhochzeitliches Benehmen hin.

„Das hätte ich auch getan, wenn's jemand anders gewesen wäre. Ich bin schließlich mit dir zusammen," antwortete Leia mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Luke zog seine Freundin in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuß sanft.

„Möchtest du dich nicht erst hier umsehen?" wisperte Leia.

„Wir könnten ja mit unseren Zimmern anfangen," grinste Luke und zupfte an einem von Leias Zöpfen.

„Dann laß uns das tun." Lachend ergriff das Mädchen seine Hände und zog ihn übermutig die Treppe hinauf.

Die Jugendlichen verbrachten den Vormittag damit, das Haus zu erforschen. Palpatine schien keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände hier zu haben oder aber sie waren in seinen Gemächern, die ihnen verschlossen blieben. Neugier hin oder her, sie respektierten seine Privatsphäre.

Später lagen sie faul unter einem der großen Brahi-Bäume und stopften sich mit Plätzchen und Früchten voll.

„Hier ist es wirklich viel besser als im Palast," seufzte Luke zufrieden und blinzelte in den Himmel.

Leia nickte zustimmend.

„Vor allem gibt es hier keine Dunkle Seite. Das ist herrlich," fuhr der Jedi fort.

Leia seufzte. „Ist es denn wirklich so furchtbar? Nimm es doch locker."

„Man darf die Dunkle Seite nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen." Luke wurde sehr ernst. „Sie kann den Geist verwirren, den Charakter verdrehen und alle guten Absichten ins Gegenteil verkehren. Sie ist sehr gefährlich."

„Ich bin also verwirrt und verdreht?" hakte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Du bist der Dunklen Seite nicht verfallen. Aber es ist möglich, daß es im Laufe der Zeit geschieht," erklärte er ruhig.

„Ich bin eine Sith, Luke. Das ist mein Weg. Aber nur, weil ihr Jedi glaubt, die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben, ist es noch lange nicht wahr." Leia blickte düster drein.

„Niemand hat die völlig Wahrheit, weder die Sith noch die Jedi. Aber es ist nun einmal Fakt, daß die Dunkle Seite Geist und Körper angreift. Sieh dir den Imperator an. Sein Aussehen ist das Resultat davon, daß er die Macht mißbraucht. Ich möchte nicht, daß dir so was auch passiert."

„Das ist doch Quatsch! Jedi-Propaganda!" fauchte Leia, die es unerträglich fand, daß Luke so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Meister Sidious ist einfach alt, sehr alt. Da sieht niemand mehr gut aus. Du brauchst dir also um mich keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Es ist nicht einfach das Alter. Außerdem...Fragst du dich nicht, warum er meine Anwesenheit duldet?" Aufmerksam blickte der Junge zu seiner Freundin hinüber.

„Weil...weil...Ich weiß es nicht!" erwiderte diese aufgebracht.

„Ich schon und ich glaube, dir ist es ebenfalls bewußt. Er will mich dazu bringen, mich den Sith anzuschließen. Nur deshalb lebe ich noch. Ganz sicher nicht, weil er dir einen Gefallen tun wollte." Luke lachte spöttisch auf.

„Und du hast auch schon versucht, mich auf deinem Schiff zu bekehren. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja," gab Leia säuerlich zu. Dieses Gespräch behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Siehst du! Der Imperator verfolgt sicher ähnliche Ziele. Ich darf nicht unvorsichtig werden."

Leia stand wütend und genervt auf.

„Du bist so was von paranoid! Ich hab genug von diesem Jedi-Geschwätz!"

Sie drehte sich um und wollte zurück zum Haus als eine Hand ihren Arm ergriff. Unwirsch drehte sie sich halb zu Luke zurück.

Dieser blickte sie sehr ernst an.

„Ich glaube eher, daß ich einen Nerv bei dir getroffen habe. Tief drin weißt du, daß die Dunkle Seite nicht..."

„Nein, ich will das nicht hören!" fuhr Leia auf und riß sich los.

„Du bist nicht mein Meister! Du bist gar kein Meister. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von dir erziehen."

Damit lief sie fort, aber sie konnte noch hören wie Luke ihr nachrief, daß er doch nur ihr Bestes wolle.

---

Padmés Herz hatte bestimmt noch nie zuvor so sehr geschlagen wie heute.

Der riesige Palast ragte vor ihr in den Himmel. Ein monströses Gebilde, daß den einstmals so schönen Platz neben dem Senat einnahm. Es machte ihr Angst.

Der Falcon war gerade erst gelandet und sie war sofort zum Senatsdistrikt aufgebrochen. Padmé hatte keine weiteren Diskussion gewollt und noch weniger wäre es ihr recht gewesen, wäre ihr einer der Anderen gefolgt. Sollte ihr Plan schief gehen, wollte sie keinen weiteren mit reinziehen. Außerdem konnten sie im Notfall noch Luke retten.

Mit nervösen Fingern steckte Padmé ihren langen Zopf durch ihren Gürtel, strich den Rock glatt und sah noch einmal zum öffentlichen Eingang. Hineinkommen war kein Problem, hinauskommen aber...

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging sie den Kiesweg hinunter.

Und dort standen sie auch schon: Drei Sturmtruppler, die sich gelangweilt umsahen.

Aber Padmé wußte, daß diese Männer im Notfall sehr schnell reagieren konnten. Als sie sich näherte, drehten sich die Helme ihr zu. Sie hob ihre Hände, zeigte, daß sie keine Waffen hatte.

„Ich bin Padmé Amidala Naberrie. Ich will zu Lord Vader," sagte sie so ruhig sie konnte und mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihr Name sorgte natürlich für aufgeregtes Gewisper und zwei Blaster wurden auf sie gerichtet. Der dritte Mann kam zu ihr und bewegte einen Detektor über ihren Körper.

Schließlich wandte er sich an seine Kameraden und nickte.

Daraufhin sprach ein anderer Sturmtruppler in sein Comlink. Danach wandte er sich an Padmé und befahl ihr harsch, mitzukommen. Flankiert von zwei Bewachern betrat sie den Palast. Sie wanderten durch lange Flure und schließlich landeten sie in einem Turbolift.

Aus irgendeinem Grund überfiel Padmé plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Als sie schließlich aus dem Lift stiegen, wurde es noch stärker. Ihr wurde klar, daß etwas gerade furchtbar schief ging, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Das war gar nicht gut. Nervös blickte sie sich um, aber hier gab es keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten, nur große Fensterfronten und ab und zu eine Tür. Und dann waren da noch ihre Bewacher mit ihren entsicherten Blastern...

Schließlich hielten sie vor einer Tür, einer richtigen Holztür, wie Padmé bemerkte. Schnitzereien zierten das dunkle Holz und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihr übel davon, die Muster mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Die langen Schlangen schienen zu pulsieren wie gräßliche Adern. Ihr fiel es schwer, sich nicht zu übergeben. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab.

Die Tür öffnete sich endlich und Padmé wurde ganz kalt.

Hinter dem polierten Edelholztisch saß Palpatine und lächelte sie boshaft an. „Willkommen, Amidala."

Diese sah ihn kühl an und reckte trotzig ihr Kinn vor. Sie würde sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen!

„Wachen, lasst uns allein!"

Sowohl die Sturmtruppler als auch die Imperiale Garde verließen den Raum. Das war nicht gut, befand Padmé.

„Es ist wirklich eine Ehre, daß Ihr mich nach so langer Zeit mal wieder besucht," begann Palpatine mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

„Ich bin nicht wegen Euch hier, Palpatine," überging Padmé die Provokation.

„Ich weiß." Palpatine erhob sich und umrundete den Schreibtisch bis er vor seiner ehemaligen Kollegin stand. Seine gelben Augen bohrten sich in ihre braunen.

Padmé wurde eisig kalt im Innersten. Es war ihr, als könne sie das Böse, welches der Sith-Meister verströmte, körperlich fühlen. Ihre Knochen schienen zu gefrieren. Dennoch gab sie seinem Blick nicht nach.

„Ihr seid immer noch so stur wie früher. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr wisst, wie mein korrekter Titel lautet." Obwohl der Imperator ruhig sprach, stand seine unausgesprochene Drohung zwischen ihnen.

„Ihr seid ein Usurpator!" fauchte die Republikanerin und ballte zornig die Fäuste. Diese Arroganz! Noch immer lächelte er, aber seine Augen funkelten böse.

Plötzlich verlor Padmé dem Boden unter den Füßen und stürzte. Gerade noch konnte sie sich fangen bevor sie mit dem Kopf gegen den Schreibtisch geknallt wäre. Auch wenn Palpatine sie nicht berührt hatte, wußte Padmé nur zu genau, daß dies sein Werk war.

„Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, Euch endlich einzufangen. Und dann tut Ihr mir den Gefallen und erscheint persönlich in meinem Palast."

Palpatine kniete sich neben Padmé und ergriff ihr Kinn. Er war überraschend stark und sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht fortdrehen. Für ihren Geschmack war er ihr viel zu nah.

„Ihr habt mir viele Probleme gemacht und nun, nach all diesen Jahren, bekomme ich doch noch meine Rache." Palpatine griff nach ihrem Arm und zog die jüngere Frau grob hoch.

„Also wollt Ihr mich töten?" Padmé sah sich unauffällig nach einer Möglichkeit um, sich von Palpatine zu befreien.

„Vielleicht später," meinte der Sith und zog sie zu einer der roten Wände.

Verzweifelt grub Padmé ihre Fersen in den Boden und zerrte an ihrem gefangenen Arm, aber es gelang ihr nicht, sich zu befreien. Also grub sie ihre scharfen Fingernägel in seinen unbedeckten Handrücken.

Palpatine schrie auf und schleuderte seine Gefangene gegen die Wand. Padmé prallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf der harten Fläche auf, aber der dicke Stoff milderte den Aufschlag etwas. Benommen sackte sie zu Boden. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, daß sich neben ihr eine vorher verborgene Tür geöffnet hatte und wie Palpatine sie bei den Schultern packte und in den dahinterliegenden Raum stieß.

Sie rollte über den Boden. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das Rot, das über allem zu liegen schien, ihrem schmerzenden Kopf entsprang oder ob es eine Lampe war. Sie konnte Dinge an den Wänden sehen, Dinge, die einem Alptraum entsprungen zu sein schienen. Oder den Träumen eines Sadisten. Überall blitzten metallene Spitzen, Haken, Schneiden, dazwischen hingen hölzerne Stöcke und lederne Schnüre.

Padmé mußte sich übergeben. Sie war zu schwach, um die Tür zu erreichen. Palpatine trat ein und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloß. Padmé aber erschien es das lauteste und furchtbarste Geräusch ihres ganzen bisherigen Lebens.


	21. Kapitel: Entscheidung

A/N: Erstmal vielen Dank an alle Review-SchreiberInnen.

Jetzt noch eine kleine **Warnung**: Wie ihr euch am Ende des letzten Kapitels schon denken konntet, sind Padmès Erlebnisse in Palpatines Geheimraum äußerst unangenehm (nett ausgedrückt). Es wird nicht grafisch dargestellt, aber sie und die Bewältigung werden in der Geschichte natürlich von nun an eine Rolle spielen. Wer das nicht verträgt, sollte daraus die für ihn/sie richtigen Konsequenzen ziehen.

**21. Kapitel: Entscheidung**

Es war still. Wirklich still. Luke konnte seine Ohren noch so sehr anstrengen, aber der sonst allgegenwärtige Lärm Coruscants drang nicht in das Haus. Genauso wenig konnte er etwas von Leia hören. Nach ihrem Streit hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und nur dem Droiden mit dem Abendessen geöffnet. Lukes Klopfen hatte sie ignoriert.

Der junge Jedi saß auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den Parkettboden. Wie sollte er mit Leia sprechen, wenn sie nicht wenigstens die Tür öffnete? Er bezweifelte, daß sie ihn durch die dicken Türen hören konnte. Er hatte auch schon überlegt, von seinem auf ihren Balkon zu klettern, aber er hatte diesen Gedanken schnell verworfen. Es wäre respektlos gewesen und hätte Leias Wut zweifellos noch mehr angefacht. Verständlicherweise.

Luke mußte sich wohl noch etwas in Geduld üben, sie konnte sich schließlich nicht für immer einsperren. Aber sich gedulden fiel ihm in Bezug auf Leia schwer. Er seufzte leise. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und nahm den Schneidersitz ein. Wenn er schon nicht an Leia herankam, konnte er die Zeit wenigstens zum meditieren nutzen und an seiner Geduld arbeiten.

Leia saß derweil an einem kleinen, etwas wackeligen Sekretär und versuchte zu lesen. Aber der alte und langweilig geschriebene Sith-Text konnte ihr Interesse nicht wecken. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich ständig um ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Luke und in ihr brodelte es.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie das Buch zu und schob ihren Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück, schloß die Augen und streckte die Beine aus.

Leia wußte, sie mußte mit Luke sprechen. Es zeugte schließlich nicht von Führungsqualitäten, wenn sie bockend wie ein kleines Kind in ihrem Zimmer hockte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie ein Gespräch beginnen könnte, wurde sie noch wütender.

‚Am besten ich laß ihn einfach rein, wenn er wieder klopft. Dann kann er anfangen,' dachte die Sith.

Sie konnte Luke in seinem Zimmer fühlen, er war ein gutes Stück ruhiger als sie.

‚Wahrscheinlich will er sich gar nicht entschuldigen, sondern nur weiter darüber reden, wie schädlich die Dunkle Seite für mich ist.'

Leia stand auf, machte sich bettfertig und löschte dann das Licht. Unter der Decke rollte sie sich zusammen. Sie würde jetzt schlafen und Luke konnte noch lange auf sie warten.

Ein lautes Scheppern und Klirren aus dem Erdgeschoß schreckte sie auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Chronometer enthüllte, daß sie nur eine Weile gedöst haben konnte. Verwundert stand sie auf und ergriff ihr Lichtschwert. Was war das gewesen? Luke konnte es nicht sein, er war...direkt vor ihrer Tür.

Leia drückte den Türöffner und stand Luke gegenüber. „Hast du das gehört?" wisperte sie.

Er nickte. „Gehen wir runter und sehen wir nach," erwiderte er leise.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter. Leia überlegte, ob es wohl ein weiterer Attentäter sein könne. Aber wie hätte der die ganzen Alarmanlagen umgehen sollen? Das war praktisch unmöglich. Aber sie hatte auch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Imperialen Palast als beinahe perfekt empfunden.

Luke riß sie aus ihren Gedanken als er sie leicht anstupste. „Küche?" fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Sie nickte und pirschte sich neben ihm zur Küchentür. Sie gab Luke mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, den Türöffner zu betätigen. Sie stellte sich neben die Tür, um vor eventuellen Schüssen geschützt zu sein.

Luke drückte den Schalter, die Tür öffnete sich zischend. Die Sith wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, aber nichts geschah. Sie schaltete ihr Lichtschwert ein und schob sich, ihre Waffe immer vor sich haltend, in die Küche. Ihr Freund folgte ihr mit aktivierter Waffe.

Die Lichtschwerter tauchten die große Küche in rötliches und bläuliches Licht.

Leia ließ aufmerksam die Augen wandern, während Luke die Deckenbeleuchtung anmachte. Auf dem Boden lag, in einem Haufen von Glas- und Porzellanscherben, einer der Küchendroiden. Die Jugendlichen schalteten ihre Waffen aus und knieten sich vorsichtig neben den Droiden.

„Sieht so aus als wäre eine der Anti-Grav-Einheiten ausgefallen," meine Luke, nachdem er den arg lädierten Droiden untersucht hatte. „Danach konnte er sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten und ist zu Boden gestürzt."

Leia seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, jemand hätte es geschafft, einzubrechen." Sie rief einen der anderen Droiden, um das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß jemand so verrückt wäre," erwiderte Luke.

„Jemand war auch verrückt genug, in den Palast einzudringen," erinnerte Leia ihn.

„Auch wieder wahr," seufzte Luke. „Ich wünschte, dieser Mistkerl würde dich in Ruhe lassen! Was bitte hast du ihm getan?"

„Da gibt es genug Möglichkeiten, Luke. Vergiß nicht, wer ich bin: Eine Sith und die designierte Erbin des Imperators. Ich habe viele Dinge getan, für die mich Leute hassen." Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Du bist erst fünfzehn. Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht wissen, was du alles getan hast, wenn du jetzt schon so viele Feinde hast."

Leia senkte den Blick. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, warum die meisten sie haßten. Weil sie getötet hatte...Weil sie Todesurteile unterschrieben hatte.

Trainierte Arme schlangen sich von hinten um sie und Lukes Geruch nach Wüste und Sonne stieg in ihre Nase. Leicht lehnte sie sich an ihn.

„Was bedrückt dich?" erkundigte er sich sanft.

„Die Attentätergeschichte?"

„Ja, die auch. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes..."

„Bitte, Luke, ich möchte zu Bett gehen. Ich...ich muß über ein paar Dinge in Ruhe nachdenken," erklärte Leia.

„In Ordnung, Leia." Luke nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Bevor er aber gehen konnte, hielt sie ihn fest.

„Komm bitte mit rein."

„Sicher?"

Leia konnte die Unsicherheit in Lukes Augen lesen, also zog sie ihn einfach in ihr Zimmer. „Absolut."

---

Es war kein guter Morgen. Vader war ständig von bösen Vorahnungen aus seiner nächtlichen Ruhemeditation gerissen worden. Immer wenn er versucht hatte, den Warnungen zu folgen, hatten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben und hatte beschlossen, den frühen Morgen für den ewig lästigen Papierkram zu opfern.

Schlechtgelaunt stapfte er durch den Korridor, um zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zu gelangen. Niemand sonst war hier um diese Zeit unterwegs.

Normalerweise.

Aus Palpatines Büro kam eine Gestalt, in einen langen dunklen Umhang gehüllt. Es war nicht Palpatine, das spürte Vader sofort. Die Person war zutiefst erschrocken und verwirrt.

Das beunruhigte den Sith. Die dunklen Visionen der Nacht kamen wieder. Er trat hinter die Gestalt und legte ihr vorsichtig eine behandschuhte Hand auf die Schulter. Sie erschrak und fuhr herum. Sie mußte sehr abgelenkt gewesen sein, wenn sie ihn nicht gehört hatte. Ein Paar goldener Augen blickte ihn unter der Kapuze furchtsam an.

„Ist etwas passiert?" erkundigte sich Vader und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf der Frau.

Sie war blauhäutig und hatte schwarzes Haar. Der Sith-Lord hatte so ein Wesen noch nie gesehen.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht! Da ist eine Frau und sie ist verwundet," quiekte Doria entsetzt.

„Im Arbeitszimmer des Imperators?" erkundigte sich Vader. Auf einmal hatte er es sehr eilig.

„Ja," erwiderte sie kraftlos. „Ich...Der Imperator hatte mich herbestellt."

„Zu welchem Zweck?" Unbewegt und furchteinflößend starrte die Maske auf die wesentlich kleinere Frau hinunter.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen oder Seine Majestät wird...Ich werde sowieso schon genug Ärger bekommen," murmelte Doria und blickte zur Seite.

„Kommt mit." Vader ergriff den Arm der Frau und ging mit ihr in das Zimmer. Er wußte, er würde hier nun die Gründe für seine gestörte Nachtruhe finden. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wußte, etwas furchtbares war geschehen und es hatte mit ihm zu tun.

Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er das Büro. Beinahe hätte er die leicht geöffnete Tür in der Wand übersehen. Vader hatte nicht gewußt, daß Palpatine hier noch einen Raum verbarg, aber es wunderte ihn nicht.

Doria versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden als er die Tür weiter öffnen wollte.

„Nein, nicht noch mal! Ich will nicht!" keuchte sie.

Sie war eindeutig hysterisch, vielleicht auch Schock. Vader ließ die junge Frau los.

„Setzt euch und seid ruhig."

Er spürte, daß sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leistete. Nun öffnete Vader die Tür. Eine Lampe tauchte den Raum in ein widerliches, nach Vaders Empfinden, obszönes Rot. Ihm wurde übel. Schnell nahm er die unterschiedlichen Gegenstände an den Wänden wahr. Folterinstrumente.

Vader wußte, daß er bei diesem Anblick kaum das Recht hatte, angewidert zu sein, aber er war es dennoch. Hier war der Ort, auf den seine Vorahnungen hingewiesen hatten. Sein Machtsinn hatte schon eine Weile eine weitere Person entdeckt, doch erst jetzt drang das auch in sein Bewußtsein. Und die Aura war ihm mehr als nur bekannt...

Langsam schritt er um ein Regal herum und hatte nun die Mitte des Raumes vor sich. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. Wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, sein Atem hätte gestockt.

An zwei eisernen Handfesseln hing eine weibliche Gestalt von der Decke. Nur einige Stoffetzen bedeckten ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne gesunken und die langen Haare machten es Vader noch schwerer, ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er näher und strich die verschwitzten, blutverkrusteten Strähnen zur Seite.

Es war Padmé!

Voller Grauen betrachtete er ihren Körper. Es schmerzte ihn zutiefst, seinen geliebten Engel so zu sehen. Er konnte keine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung ausmachen, aber ihr Leib war übersät von blauen Flecken, Schnittwunden, leichten Verbrennungen und Peitschenspuren. Was mußte sie gelitten haben!

Ein tiefes, verzweifeltes Brennen kroch aus seinen Eingeweiden nach oben. Das war merkwürdig. Normalerweise wurde dieses Brennen von heißer Wut und zerstörerischem Zorn begleitet. Aber nicht heute.

Er spürte, daß sie lebte und ihre Essenz in der Macht war stabil. Dem Tode nahe war sie nicht, aber sie brauchte dennoch dringend ärztliche Hilfe. Hier drin war es kalt, wie der Computer seines Anzugs ihm mitteilte. Palpatine in seinen dicken Roben hatte sicher nicht gefroren, aber Padmé hatte sich wohl eine Unterkühlung geholt, denn ihre Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt und sie zitterte. Eine Infektion war auch noch möglich, denn sauber war es hier auch nicht wirklich.

Er zückte sein Lichtschwert und schneller als das Auge es wahrnehmen konnte, hatte er Padmé losgeschnitten und vorsichtig aufgefangen. Mit ihr auf den Armen kehrte er ins Arbeitszimmer zurück. Ihm kam der Gedanke, daß Padmé vielleicht innere Verletzungen hatte. Dann war es gar nicht gut gewesen, sie soviel zu bewegen. Also legte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und brachte sie in die Stabile Seitenlage.

Er riß sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern und deckte Padmé damit zu. Der dünne Stoff war nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts. Er wollte gerade nach seinem Comlink greifen, um die Krankenstation zu verständigen, als Palpatine vom Flur her den Raum betrat.

Der Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung blieb auf den Knien und legte eine Hand beschützend auf Padmés Arm. Große Hitze lief durch seinen Arm, sammelte sich in seiner Brust wie in einem Auffangbecken. Die Hitze war seltsam angenehm und wärmte ihn bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Seele.

Palpatine hatte diesen Anblick offensichtlich nicht erwartet, aber die Überraschung verschwand in Sekundenschnelle aus seinem Gesicht und machte einer gelangweilten Höflichkeit platz.

„Lord Vader, was macht Ihr da mit einer Gefangenen des Imperiums?"

„Das ist Padmé, meine Ehefrau," antwortete der Angesprochene mit einer Ruhe, wie er sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

„Sie ist eine Hochverräterin und intrigante Verschwörerin," erwiderte der Sith-Meister und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, was Ihr sagt oder denkt, Palpatine."

Der Mann in der Rüstung erhob sich und drehte sich zu seinem früheren Meister.

„Wenn Ihr sterbt, wird der letzte der Sith endlich tot sein."

Der Imperator wirkte überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

„Wenn ich sterbe, wird Leia an meine Stelle treten. Denkst du tatsächlich, ich würde das Schicksal des Ordens in die Hände eines ungebildeten Sklaven legen?"

„Ich bin kein Sklave. Nun nicht mehr und nie wieder." Anakin Skywalker trat zwei Schritte vor, immer vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Padmé hinter seinem breiten Rücken zu wissen.

Palpatine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lächelte etwas. Dennoch konnte Anakin einen Hauch von Unsicherheit in seiner Aura wahrnehmen.

„Skywalkers!" murmelte er scheinbar amüsiert. Er blickte hinüber zu Doria. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst vor meinem Arbeitszimmer warten?"

„Ja, Majestät, aber...," quiekte Doria und klammerte sich schutzsuchend an einer bronzenen Statuette auf dem Tischchen neben ihr fest.

„Kein Aber! Du bist hier, um mir zu gehorchen! Deinen Platz in meinem Schlafzimmer kann eine andere eben so gut einnehmen," wies Palpatine seine Mätresse scharf zurecht. „Ich kann dich töten oder weiterverkaufen, ganz wie es mir beliebt. Vergiß das nicht!"

Die junge Frau sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen und wimmerte.

„Laßt sie in Ruhe. Sie hat Euch nichts getan," mischte Skywalker sich ein. Dieses Schauspiel war widerwärtig. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, daß Palpatine sich eine Lustsklavin hielt. Er hatte gewußt, daß es in der Galaxis noch Sklaverei gab, aber hier im Imperialen Palast auf Coruscant? Er hatte Recht gehabt, Palpatine nicht zu vertrauen und er hätte die Hochzeit verhindern müssen.

Die Macht durchströmte Anakin und wusch seine Zweifel und seine Fragen fort. Er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, dafür aber die Gegenwart. Es war noch nicht zu spät, einige seiner Fehler wenigstens abzuschwächen.

Er war schneller als ein Pfeil als er auf Palpatine zuschoß, der im ersten Moment erschreckt an die Wand zurückwich, und doch sah Anakin alles klar und deutlich. Dann verzerrte sich das Gesicht seines Gegners zu einer wütenden Grimasse und der Sith-Meister hob seine verkrümmten Hände. Anakin wußte, er konnte ausweichen, aber das mußte er nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten ‚Plonk!' schlug eine bronzene Statuette knapp neben Palpatines Kopf an die Wand. Der Imperator blickte zur Seite und...

Eine schwarze, unnachgiebige Hand fuhr vor und ergriff die faltige Kehle des Mannes und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Der Kampf war kurz. Ein häßliches Knacken ertönte, Palpatines Körper wurde schlaff, seine Augen brachen.

Der grausame Sith-Lord und Diktator, der selbsternannte Imperator Palpatine war tot, gestorben durch die Hand eines Jedi.

Als Anakin endlich bewußt wurde, was geschehen war, ließ er die Leiche los. Er blickte zur Seite und da stand Doria, ihr Arm noch immer erhoben als wäre sie nach ihrem Wurf in Karbonit eingefroren worden.

„Ich danke Euch," brach Anakin die unheimliche Stille.

Doria blinzelte und ließ ihren Arm sinken. „Ich danke Euch," hauchte sie. Ihr Gesicht, das wieder etwas Farbe angenommen hatte, verlor diese gleich wieder.

„Was...was ist das?" Sie deutete zitternd auf den Leichnam.

Anakin trat einen Schritt zurück und sah auf Palpatine. Ein seltsamer, blaugräulicher Nebel kroch aus ihm und löste sich langsam auf.

„Keine Sorge, die Macht nimmt sich nur zurück, was er ihr genommen hat."

Das Schauspiel war in wenigen Sekunden vorbei. In Anakins Bewußtsein kehrte die Dringlichkeit zurück, für die zwei Frauen einen Arzt zu holen...und für Palpatine einen Leichensack.

Anakin forderte ein Medi-Team an, dann hieß er Doria, sich auf das Sofa zu legen und stopfte ein paar Kissen unter ihre Füße. Er war sich sicher, daß sie einen Schock hatte. Die Ereignisse hatten ihre Nerven ganz klar überstrapaziert.

---

Es dauerte nicht lange und Anakin war davon erlöst, ständig zwischen beiden Damen hin- und herzulaufen. Zwei Sanitäter kümmerten sich um Doria, drei andere hievten Palpatine in einen Übergangssarg. Anakin war überrascht, daß Palpatine trotz seines fragilen Aussehens noch soviel wog. Oder war das bei allen Toten so? Er wußte es nicht und es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge.

Padmé war auf eine schwebende Bahre gelegt worden und der Arzt und seine restlichen Leute eilten in emsiger Geschäftigkeit um sie herum. Dr. Raspurry war Anakins persönlicher Arzt. Anakin vertraute ihm völlig. Er würde alles tun, damit es Padmé wieder gut ging.

Schließlich zog das medizinische Personal ab und nahm die Patientinnen mit. Palpatines Leiche würde auch vorerst auf der Krankenstation verwahrt werden bis die Beerdigung vorbereitet war.

Anakin wollte momentan nicht über die weitreichenden Folgen von Palpatines Tod nachdenken. Zuerst mußte er wissen, was mit Padmé war und er hatte sich etwas Ruhe verdient, sonst würde ihm der Brustkorb bersten. Er ließ sich auf einen breiten Sessel in der Krankenstation fallen, der speziell dafür gebaut worden war, sein Gewicht zu tragen.

Das Herz schlug Anakin bis zum Halse und der Respirator hatte Mühe, genug Luft in seine kaputten Lungen zu pumpen. Das alles hatte er erst bemerkt als er dem Medi-Team hierher gefolgt war. Er öffnete sich der Macht, ließ sie ihn durchströmen und langsam beruhigte sich sein Kreislauf wieder. Wie merkwürdig einfach es doch war, wieder die Helle Seite zu nutzen.

Anakin hob den Kopf als Dr. Raspurry aus einem der Krankenzimmer trat und zu ihm herüber kam. „Was ist mit Padmé?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Sie hat Hämatome und Schnitte und offenbar wurde sie mehreren Stromschlägen ausgesetzt. Ihr linkes Handgelenk ist angebrochen. Ich nehme an, das ist passiert, als sie versuchte, sich von den Ketten loszureißen. Wir werden sie eine Weile hier behalten müssen, um eventuelle Herzrhythmusstörungen oder eine Embolie als Nachwirkungen der Stromschläge frühzeitig erkennen zu können."

„Kann sie nicht auch Herzrhythmusstörungen durch die Unterkühlung bekommen?" hakte Anakin nach. Die Aufzählung des Arztes war beunruhigend, aber er mußte jetzt klar bleiben. Es nützte niemand etwas, verlöre er den Kopf.

„Ja, das ist möglich," stimmte Raspurry ihm zu. „Allerdings ist die Unterkühlung nicht weit fortgeschritten. Wir haben auch eine Blutuntersuchung gemacht und können eine Infektion ausschließen."

„Gut," erwiderte Anakin. Er dachte an Palpatines Verhalten Doria gegenüber und er wußte, er mußte danach fragen. „Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?"

„Ich habe Euch alles gesagt," antwortete der Arzt erstaunt. „Meint Ihr, wir könnten etwas übersehen haben?"

„Nun ja...Haben sie auch untersucht, ob man ihr anderweitig Gewalt angetan hat? Vergewaltigung oder sexueller Mißbrauch?" Die Worte kamen Anakin unheimlich schwer über die Lippen, aber er mußte es wissen.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen, Mylord." Raspurry verlor nicht für eine Sekunde sein professionelles Auftreten. „Wir haben alle notwendigen Untersuchungen gemacht und außer dem, was ich Euch berichtet habe, ist alles in Ordnung. Die Dame wird aber, denke ich, später die Hilfe eines Therapeuten in Anspruch nehmen müssen."

Anakin atmete innerlich auf. Er war froh, daß das seiner Padmé erspart geblieben war. „Ich werde mit ihr darüber sprechen, wenn sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Wann wird das ungefähr sein?"

„Tut das. Nun, nicht vor morgen früh. Wir haben ihr ein Schlafmittel gegeben, damit sie sich die nächsten Stunden wieder aufwärmen kann. Außerdem hielt ich es für besser, daß sie den Beginn der Heilung verschläft. Dieser wird bei so vielen kleinen Wunden äußerst unangenehm sein."

„Ist er das nicht immer?" seufzte Anakin und stand auf. „Darf ich zu ihr?"

Raspurry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie braucht wirklich Ruhe."

„Ich bitte Sie. Ich bleibe auch nur ganz kurz." Er kam sich etwas lächerlich vor, da er wie ein kleines Kind klang, aber wenn es half, daß er sie kurz sehen konnte, mußte es sein.

„Na schön," gab der Arzt nach. „Aber nur fünf Minuten."

Anakin nickte und ging in Padmés Zimmer. Er trat neben ihr Bett. Ihr langes dunkles Haar fiel in einem schweren Zopf auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und von ihrer Stirn rann der Schweiß.

‚Deja vu!' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte das schon einmal gesehen. Ja, damals nach dem Attentat auf Leia! Er hatte es damals für eine Auswirkung seiner Kopfschmerzen gehalten, aber nun wurde ihm klar, daß er die Zukunft gesehen hatte. ‚Jetzt weiß ich, vor welcher Gefahr, in der Padmé schwebte, mich die Macht gewarnt hat.'

Anakin richtete etwas die Decke und gab acht, daß die Wärmekissen richtig lagen.

„Mein armer Liebling, zuerst zu kalt und jetzt zu heiß," wisperte er Padmé mit Galgenhumor ins Ohr. Er ergriff einen Lappen, den die Schwester auf dem Nachttisch hatte liegen lassen, und tupfte ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Anakin wäre zu gerne länger geblieben und hätte sich nützlich gemacht, aber Raspurry erschien in der Tür und sein Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch. Also verließ Anakin die Krankenstation und kehrte zu seiner Zimmerflucht zurück. Dort erinnerte er sich, daß die Zimmerflucht gegenüber leer stand. Außer Leia hatten es alle anderen vorgezogen, so weit entfernt wie möglich von Darth Vader zu leben.

Anakin öffnete die Tür zu den leeren Räumen. Einige Möbel, mit Laken bedeckt, erinnerten noch an den vorherigen Bewohner. Er lugte unter eines der Laken. Ein klobiger Tisch kam zum Vorschein. Eine scheußliche braune Tapete und ein abgelaufener Teppich vervollständigten das Bild. Nein, so würde das nicht gehen, befand Anakin.

Er befahl einige Dienstboten zu sich und gab konkrete Anweisungen, wie die Zimmer neu zu gestalten wären. Er wußte, sie würden sich die größte Mühe geben, alles nach seinen Wünschen vorzubereiten. Danach ging er in sein Wohnzimmer. Was sollte er nun tun? Bis die Zimmer ausgeräumt und renoviert waren und bis Padmé erwachen würde war es noch so lange hin. Anakin setzte sich in einen Sessel und starrte für eine Weile blicklos in die Gegend.

Leia! Er sprang auf. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er vergessen, sie zu benachrichtigen. Er hatte, wenn man es genau nahm, nur gute Neuigkeiten für sie. Sie war ihren widerlichen Ehemann los und ihre Mutter war zurückgekehrt. Doch dann zögerte Anakin.

Würde er Leia vom Erscheinen ihrer Mutter in Kenntnis setzen, würde sie sofort in den Palast zurückkehren wollen. Das war freilich verständlich, aber durch Palpatines Tod war sie automatisch auf der Abschußliste diverser Personen vorgerückt. Da es schon mehrere Anschläge gegeben hatte, deren Drahtzieher noch nicht gefasst war, war es keine gute Idee, Leia von Krenahar wegzuholen. Dort war sie viel sicherer.

Außerdem konnte sie dann niemand mit dem plötzlichen Verscheiden des Imperators in Verbindung bringen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit isoliert auf Krenahar gewesen war. Natürlich würden Gerüchte dieser Art trotzdem kursieren, aber man mußte ihnen nicht noch mehr Auftrieb geben.

Auch war es nicht klug, über Comlink zu besprechen, woran Palpatine gestorben war. Das erzählte er besser seiner Tochter persönlich. Anakin nickte. Ja, das war viel besser. Vor Palpatines Beerdigung würde Leias Anwesenheit im Palast sowieso nicht zwingend vonnöten sein.

Anakin nahm seinen Comlink und wählte Leias Nummer. Er hoffte, daß sie schon auf war. Wenig später erschien Leias gerötetes Gesicht, umkränzt von zerzausten dunklen Locken vor ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Papa." Sie gähnte leise. „Wieso rufst du denn so früh an?"

„Guten Morgen, Engelchen. Entschuldige, daß ich dich so früh geweckt habe. Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Palpatine ist tot!" kam Anakin gleich zur Sache.

„Tot?" Auf Leias Gesicht zeichnete sich Überraschung ab. „Woran ist er gestorben."

„Das ist noch unklar," log Anakin.

„Verstehe," erwiderte seine Tochter und rieb sich die Augen.

„Leia? Mit wem redest du?" kam eine gedämpfte, schläfrige Jungenstimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Mit meinem Vater," erklärte diese.

„Was macht Luke in deinem Zimmer?" erkundigte sich Anakin. Natürlich wußte er es ganz genau.

Leia errötete. „Wir haben nur geschlafen!" verteidigte sie sich.

„Darüber sprechen wir später, mein Fräulein." Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. Die Jugend von heute...war auch nicht besser als die von früher. Anakin grinste unter der Maske.

Leia blickte bockig drein, kehrte aber zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück. „Dann sollte ich bald heimkommen," stellte sie fest.

„Bleib noch auf Krenahar. Vorerst ist es sicherer."

„Wir sollten in dieser Krise Stärke zeigen und uns nicht verstecken. Ist die Presse schon informiert?" Leia wurde sachlich.

„Nein. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum. Und niemand versteckt sich. Außerdem sollte eine trauernde Witwe auch nicht zu stark rüberkommen," mahnte Anakin. „Die Gerüchteküche wird auch so überkochen. Es wäre klug, sich angemessen zu verhalten."

„Und wer übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte?"

„Nicht du, solange wir nicht wissen, wie die Öffentlichkeit reagiert."

„Ich würde lieber agieren, bevor sie reagiert," meinte Leia verstimmt.

„Wir sollten uns nicht in die Nesseln setzen. Bis zu Palpatines Beerdigung werden die Staatsgeschäfte sowieso ruhen. Das hat er schon vor Jahren so festgelegt." Anakin seufzte innerlich. Das war schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. „Im Notfall kannst du auch von Krenahar aus schnell genug reagieren. "

„Na gut, ich bleibe noch zwei, drei Tage, aber dann kehre ich heim," erklärte das Mädchen störrisch.

„In Ordnung. Ich schicke dir alle wichtigen Daten bis Mittag. Leg dich noch etwas hin und schlaf schön."

„Danke. Bis bald."

Anakin deaktivierte den Comlink. Vorerst war das besser als nichts. In drei Tagen konnte noch eine Menge geschehen.


	22. Kapitel: Bettgeschichten

**22. Kapitel: Bettgeschichten**

Luke hatte schläfrig beobachtet, wie Leia mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte. Nun gab es also keinen Imperator mehr. Dafür aber würde Leia Imperatorin werden. Lukes dösiges Gehirn produzierte ein Bild von Leia in Palpatines grauen Roben und mit seinem Stock. Er grinste.

Leia kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Was ist so komisch?" murmelte sie. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie du in Palpatines Kleidung aussiehst," erwiderte Luke grinsend.

„Und sehe ich gut aus?" lachte Leia.

„Du? Immer!" Luke klang leidenschaftlich. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küßte sie.

Sie kicherte und entzog sich ihm. „Danke Luke. Ich wünschte, wir könnten das fortsetzen, aber dafür geht mir zuviel im Kopf herum."

„Kann ich verstehen. Man wird schließlich nicht jeden Tag zur mächtigsten Person der bekannten Galaxis."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?" erkundigte sich Leia etwas empört.

„Nein, ich meine das ganz ernst. Jetzt kannst du die Dinge besser machen," besänftigte Luke sie.

„Du hast recht. Ich kann endlich den Senat auflösen!" Auf Leias Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

Luke hingegen traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Wenn du das tust, nimmst du unzähligen Welten ihre Stimme!"

„Nein, ich vereinfache nur die Abläufe. Die Moffs und Gouverneure übernehmen das dann einfach," meinte Leia leichthin.

„Die Moffs sind keine Politiker und viele Gouverneure kümmern sich nur um ihr eigenes Wohl. Manche Moffs übrigens auch." Luke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Beides trifft auch auf genug Senatoren zu," konterte Leia.

„Leia, wenn du das System so zentralisierst, werden viele Wesen untergehen, weil sie sich kein Gehör verschaffen können. Schon jetzt ist vieles im Argen."

Die Sith lachte kurz und bitter auf. „Oh Luke, das Imperium wird schon lange ohne den Senat regiert. Müßten wir uns auf diesen Haufen Chaoten verlassen, würde alles zusammenbrechen. Sie streiten sich tagelang über einen neuen Gesetzesentwurf und nie kommen sie zu einem Ergebnis. Hätte der Imperator nicht die Entscheidungen getroffen, würden viele Wesen mehr leiden müssen."

Luke sah sie schockiert an. „Du meinst, alle diese Entscheidungen sind Palpatines Werk? Die Gesetze, die die Nichtmenschen und die Frauen so benachteiligen? Die verhindern, daß die Öffentlichkeit an wichtige Informationen gelangt?"

„Der Wirtschaft geht es schlecht, Luke. Es gibt zu viele Leute, die Arbeit haben wollen, aber dafür haben wir nicht genug Arbeitsplätze! Die meisten Frauen können sowieso nicht durchgehend arbeiten, weil sie schwanger werden. Also werden Männer bei der Arbeitsvergabe bevorzugt. Sie müssen halt ihre weiblichen Angehörigen unterstützen. Das Nichtmenschen gegenüber Menschen im Nachteil sind, ist doch klar! Keine Rasse außer der unseren ist so flexibel. Wir haben uns über die ganze Galaxis ausgebreitet. Nenn mir eine andere Rasse, die das so problemlos konnte," erklärte Leia.

„Die Öffentlichkeit braucht auch nicht alle Informationen. Das würde oft genug nur zu unnötiger Panik führen. Das würde das Reich destabilisieren und das können wir uns nicht leisten. Die Bürger sollen sich nicht mit so was plagen, das machen wir doch schon," führte sie weiter aus.

Luke konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Wärst du gern in der Situation, daß dein Vater oder ich für deinen Lebensunterhalt aufkommen, obwohl du nicht nur arbeiten kannst, sondern auch willst? Würdest du gern benachteiligt werden, nur weil du nicht das richtige Aussehen hast? Auch andere Rassen haben spezielle Fähigkeiten oder großartige Leistungen erbracht. Hättest du es gern, wenn der Staat alles vor dir geheim hält und du erst davon erfährst, wenn alles zu spät ist? Leia, es gibt auch andere Wege als den, den Palpatine beschritten hat. Bessere."

„Luke, ich finde die Arbeitssicherheitsgesetze auch nicht prickelnd, aber was sonst kann man tun?" Leia seufzte resigniert und trat die zu warme Decke von ihren Beinen.

„Unterhalte dich doch mit ein paar der Senatoren! Vielleicht hat einer eine gute Idee," erwiderte Luke. „Du kannst die Mißstände nicht alleine beseitigen."

Leia nickte. „Ich werde über deine Vorschläge nachdenken, auch über die von gestern Nachmittag," sagte sie leise.

„Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen. Ich vertraue dir, daß du die richtige Entscheidung triffst, mein Schatz." Damit zog Luke Leia wieder an sich und sie versanken in einem tiefen Kuß.

---

„Was ist?" bellte Tarkin harsch in seiner Comlink. Er haßte es, aus dem tiefsten Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Wer auch immer ihn störte, hatte besser einen guten Grund oder er durfte die nächsten zwei Wochen die Toiletten putzen. Griesgrämig rieb der Großmoff sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Entschuldigt, Sir, aber wir haben gerade ein Communiqué vom Hauptstadtplaneten für Euch empfangen. Klassifizierung Rot 1," erwiderte sein Anrufer eingeschüchtert.

Die höchste Wichtigkeitsklasse für Dokumente nicht-militärischer Natur. Immerhin brauchte Tarkin sich dann keine Gedanken um irgendein Manöver zu machen. „Leiten Sie es auf meinen Comlink."

„Zu Befehl, Sir!"

Nachdem Tarkin das Gespräch beendet hatte, studierte er das Communiqué. Das dürfte doch nicht wahr sein! Der Imperator tot? Das war Vaders Werk, dessen war er sich sicher. Jetzt würde Vaders Tochter offiziell die Regierung übernehmen und Vader würde mit Sicherheit mitregieren.

Möglicher Unfall? Das konnte dieser Mistkerl vielleicht seiner Großmutter erzählen. Nein, Palpatine war sicher nicht ohne Mithilfe aus dem Leben geschieden. Das änderte ein paar Dinge, aber...eigentlich hatte Vader ihm doch sogar einen Gefallen getan. Zeit, ein bißchen Zwietracht zu säen und seine eigenen Pläne voranzutreiben.

Tarkin stand auf und zog sich an.

---

Es war ein mehr als ermüdender Vormittag gewesen und so hatte Anakin seine Mittagspause sehr genossen. Sein Magen war voll und für den Moment war alles geregelt.

Er hatte mit Haushofmeister T'lon und Pressesprecher Simberlin gesprochen. T'lon war entsetzt, aber gefaßt gewesen. Er war bereits über Palpatines letzte Wünsche in Bezug auf dessen Begräbnis informiert und würde sich um alles kümmern und Anakin hatte ihn gleich wieder entlassen können. Mit Simberlin hingegen hatte er ein Communiqué für die wichtigsten Personen des Imperiums wie Senatoren, Moffs und Gouverneure und dann noch eines für die breite Masse abgefaßt. Eine mühselige Arbeit, die durch C-3POs Kommentare nicht einfacher wurde.

Danach hatte er alle relevanten Daten über die aktuellen Regierungsgeschäfte mit 3POs Hilfe zusammengestellt und an Leia geschickt. Für morgen hatten sie eine Pressekonferenz angesetzt, aber das war Simberlins Revier. Anakin mochte ihn nicht, aber er überschritt niemals seine Kompetenzen. Er würde nur das sagen, was gesagt werden mußte oder durfte.

Anakin fand sich vor der Krankenstation wieder. Er zögerte kurz, aber ging schließlich doch hinein. Er konnte ja nachfragen, wie es Padmé inzwischen ging. Außerdem mochte er die normalerweise ruhige Atmosphäre dort. Er trat ein. Bilder paradiesischer Landschaften zierten die gelben Wände der Rezeption. Er lächelte.

Der Frieden wurde jäh unterbrochen als Dr. Raspurry, gefolgt von Palpatines Leibarzt Dr. Frenk, ins Zimmer stürmte. „Er ist gestürzt, Frenk. Sie können noch so auf mich einreden, aber das wird nichts daran ändern."

Anakin konnte die Aufregung und Wut spüren, die von beiden Männern ausging.

„Das ist er nicht! Das war kein Unfall!" Frenk, ein Mensch in den Fünfzigern, blitzte seinen jüngeren Kollegen zornig an. „Jemand hat ihn..."

„Nun, wenn Sie sich über mich beschweren wollen, dann können Sie das gleich bei Lord Vader persönlich tun," unterbrach Raspurry und wies hinüber zu Anakin.

Als Frenk der schwarzen Gestalt ansichtig wurde, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr. Er mochte voller Wut sein, aber nun war sie mit Angst gemischt. Wortlos drehte er sich auf der Hacke um und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Anakin seufzte innerlich. Er wünschte, er könnte diesen verfluchten Anzug einfach ausziehen, den fast alle mit Tod und Verderben in Verbindung brachten und fürchteten, aber ironischerweise war es einfacher gewesen, seine inneren Dämonen zu besiegen als sich seines tragbaren Lebenserhaltungssystems zu entledigen.

„Lord Vader?"

Anakin blickte zu Raspurry. „Es scheint, daß ihm das Obduktionsergebnis nicht gefällt."

„Solange es nichts Ansteckendes ist, ist es mir egal, was in diesem Bericht steht," erwiderte sein Arzt und schwenkte das Datapad mit den Notizen zu Palpatines Autopsie durch die Luft.

„Ich verstehe," nickte Anakin.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir," meinte Dr. Raspurry mit einem Lächeln. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich frage mich bis heute, warum er den Aufstand auf Chavell nicht friedlich lösen konnte. So viele sind dabei gestorben."

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Anakin. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Nein, wer weiß das schon." Raspurry war sichtlich geknickt. „Mein ältester Sohn...Ich wünsche mir noch immer, sie hätten ihn später eingezogen...oder ihn woanders stationiert."

„Es tut mir leid." Anakin blickte fort. Nein, er wußte wirklich nicht, warum Palpatine damals dieses Massaker veranstalten ließ. Er hatte es ihm nie erzählt.

„Ich weiß, daß Ihr intervenieren wolltet."

„Es war schon zu spät," meinte Anakin bedauernd.

Raspurry nickte und sah auf sein Datapad. „Nun, wie gesagt: Er ist nicht an einer ansteckenden Krankheit gestorben. Fall geht zu den Akten."

„Haben Sie die Autopsie durchgeführt?" erkundigte sich Anakin. Er war erleichtert, daß sie das Thema gewechselt hatten.

„Nein, Frenk, aber ich war dabei. Ich habe es noch nie erlebt, daß ein frischer Toter bei der Eröffnung riecht als wäre er schon Tage alt." Raspurry war noch immer angewidert. „Innen sah er auch schon so aus als hätte der Verwesungsprozeß längst eingesetzt. Selbst Frenk sah entsetzt aus und er war schließlich jahrelang sein Arzt."

Anakin nickte. Für ihn war das keine Überraschung. Die Dunkle Seite fraß einen auf und das war nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne gemeint. Ein entsetzlicher Gedanke, sich selbst beim Verwesen zuzusehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" kam Anakin auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches zu sprechen.

„Lady Padmé? Bis jetzt gab es keine Auffälligkeiten. Wir konnten schon ein paar der Wärmekissen fortnehmen. Lady Doria hingegen bereitet mir Sorgen."

„Ist sie verletzt?"

„Innerlich, denke ich. Obwohl ich sie schon entlassen wollte, damit sie sich in ihrem Apartment ausruhen kann, hat sie fast panisch abgelehnt. Sie wollte hier bleiben," erwiderte Raspurry nachdenklich.

„Ihr denkt, daß sie Angst hat?" Anakin musterte seinen Arzt aufmerksam.

„Ja. Zumindest legt das ihre Reaktion nahe. Sie hält es hier wohl für sicherer, weil nicht jeder unbemerkt reinspazieren kann."

„Da hat sie recht," meinte Anakin. „Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Daß sie Euch sprechen möchte," erwiderte Raspurry.

„Das ist...ungewöhnlich." Anakin war verwundert. Warum wollte Doria mit ihm sprechen? Wegen der Sache mit Palpatine? Nun, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. „In welchem Zimmer liegt sie?"

Dr. Raspurry führte ihn zu Dorias Zimmer. Nacheinander traten die Männer ein. Die junge Frau lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie sah erschöpft und traurig aus.

Anakin trat neben sie. „Lady Doria, seid gegrüßt."

Sie drehte den Kopf zum ihm, nur um ihn gleich darauf unterwürfig zu senken. „Seid gegrüßt, Lord Vader. Wie kann ich Euch von nun an zu Diensten sein?"

Anakin bedeutete Raspurry zu gehen. Dorias Begrüßung hatte ihn überrascht. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint, junge Dame."

„Ihr seid doch jetzt mein Besitzer, oder? Oder Eure Tochter?" hakte das Halbblut leise nach.

„Niemand ist Euer Besitzer," erwiderte Anakin. „Ihr seid frei."

„Aber ich bin eine Sklavin! Ich werde vererbt!"

„Ihr seid ein denkendes Wesen, kein Gegenstand!" fuhr Anakin heftiger als beabsichtig auf. „Ihr gehört nur Euch selbst. Was Palpatine Euch angetan hat, ist unverzeihlich! Er hat Euch benutzt und entehrt. So ein Verhalten widert mich an. Hätte ich auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, daß er sich eine Sklavin hält, hätte ich alles getan, um Euch zu befreien. Jedes Wesen soll frei sein und über sein eigenes Leben bestimmen. Es sollte wählen dürfen, was es tut und was nicht, was für einen Partner es haben möchte und wohin es geht. Niemand gehört eingesperrt und ausgebeutet zum Profit und Vergnügen irgendwelchen perversen, dreckigen Abschaums."

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so leidenschaftlich gegen Sklaverei sprechen hören." Bewundernd und überrascht sahen ihn zwei goldene Augen an.

„Ich spreche so, weil es stimmt." Nur zu gut konnte Anakin sich an seine Zeit auf Tatooine erinnern. Es war ein hartes Leben gewesen. Sie hatten nicht viel gehabt. Sicher, Watto mußte für ihre Nahrung und Kleidung aufkommen, aber sonst...Die Sklavenkinder hatten sich ihr Spielzeug aus dem Abfall der Bürger selbst basteln müssen. Er hatte dabei immer einen Vorteil gehabt. Technik war schon immer seine Begabung gewesen seit er denken konnte.

Einmal hatte er seiner Mutter aus alten, von Watto als wertlos erachteten Teilen einen kleinen Holoempfänger gebaut. Wie glücklich sie gewesen war. So was war ein unerhörter Luxus für Sklaven. Die Berichte über ferne Welten hatten ihn zum Träumen verleitet, wie es wäre, einfach davonzufliegen. Irgendwohin zu gehen, wo seine Mutter nicht schuften mußte wie ein Ronto und wo sie frei waren. Frei zu bestimmen, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anfingen, wohin sie wie lange gingen, einfach alles!

Ein leises Räuspern riß Anakin aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich war...abgelenkt."

„Ich verstehe," antwortete Doria und lächelte. Sie schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging. Das war kaum verwunderlich. Sie hatte bestimmt ähnliche Gedanken und Träume.

„Habt Ihr einen Sklavenchip?" Anakin sah sie mitfühlend an, auch wenn Doria es freilich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, ich weiß aber nicht, wo er ist."

„Das macht nichts. Man kann sie heutzutage ganz einfach finden. Es gibt einen Scanner dafür," erklärte Anakin.

Besagter Scanner war vor einigen Jahren zu einem Pro Forma-Preis von einem Credit auf den Untergrund-Märkten aufgetaucht. Er kam mit einem Set sterilisierter Klingen und Verbandszeug. Keiner wußte, wer dahinter steckte oder warum er es tat, aber ein Haufen Sklavenhändler und -besitzer würden ihn am liebsten umbringen. Zweifellos würden sie schreiend davonlaufen, wenn sie vor dem Erfinder stünden, dachte Anakin mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich schicke Euch Dr. Raspurry herein, er wird sich darum kümmern, Mylady," fuhr er fort.

„Aber...was wird dann aus mir, Mylord?" Doria klang zögerlich. „Ich kann doch fast gar nichts, nur etwas Hausarbeit und tanzen."

„Wie alt seid Ihr?"

„Zwanzig. Wieso?"

„Ihr seid jung, Ihr könnt noch viel lernen," machte Anakin ihr Mut. „Für den Anfang werde ich Euch unterstützen. Ihr werdet schon bald auf eigenen Beinen stehen, glaubt mir."

„Das wäre traumhaft," meinte Doria, aber ihr niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„Ihr braucht nur etwas Selbstbewußtsein," versuchte Skywalker sie aufzumuntern. „Glaubt mir, Euch stehen viele Möglichkeiten offen, Ihr müßt sie nur erkennen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers. „Ich danke Euch. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Das ist gut," erwiderte er ihr warm. „Ich rufe dann Dr. Raspurry. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Tag."

Nach der Verabschiedung suchte er seinen Arzt auf und schickte ihn zu Doria. In der jungen Frau schlummerte großes Potential. Anakin hoffte, sie würde es selbst merken. Erst dann konnte sie es auch voll entfalten.


	23. Kapitel: Wiedervereinigung

**23. Kapitel: Wiedervereinigung **

Es war noch sehr früh und die Krankenstation noch ruhiger als sonst. Erneut hatte Anakin nicht angenehm ruhen können, auch wenn er von weiteren Vorahnungen verschont geblieben war. Jetzt saß er auf seinem Stuhl und blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt seiner Ehefrau.

Er hatte sie fünfzehn Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Eine viel zu lange Zeit. Er konnte es auch an Padmé sehen. Die Zeichen der Zeit hatten ihre Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Dafür und für keine leichten Lebensumstände sprachen Fältchen um die Augen und an den Mundwinkeln und die viel dunklere Haut.

Vorsichtig ergriff Anakin eine von Padmés Händen und betrachtete sie. Sie war rauh und voller Schwielen. Die Hände einer körperlich hart arbeitenden Frau, aber keiner Politikerin. Er fühlte sich schuldig, denn daß er daran Mitschuld trug, war nicht zu leugnen.

Noch etwas, das Anakin nicht leugnen konnte, war, daß er Padmé noch immer liebte. Sicher, das hatte er auch schon früher gewußt, aber in den letzten Stunden war es ihm so deutlich wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr vor Augen getreten. Sie war noch immer wunderschön und das Licht und die Wärme, die sie stets umgeben hatten, waren noch stärker geworden. Er war ein solcher Narr gewesen! Aber es half nichts: Er konnte nicht ändern, was geschehen war. Er würde mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen.

Was wußte er schon von Padmés jetzigem Leben? Sie konnte schon längst einen anderen Mann haben, einen Mann, der klug genug war, sich nicht mit falschen Versprechungen von seiner Liebsten fortlocken zu lassen. Sie konnte sogar Leia Halbgeschwister geschenkt haben.

So sehr es Anakin auch schmerzte, sich die Frau, die er immer noch als seine Gattin betrachtete, in den Armen eines anderen Mannes vorzustellen, umgeben von einer Schar Kinder, die ihm, Anakin, nicht ähnlich sahen, so war es doch realistisch. Und selbst wenn es nicht so war, würde Padmé kaum zu ihm zurückwollen. Er hatte zwar von den Wachen, die Padmé zum Imperator gebracht hatten, erfahren, daß sie explizit nach Vader verlangt hatte, aber was hieß das schon? Es war ihr um Leia gegangen, dessen war er sich sicher. Padmé war wegen ihrer Tochter gekommen, nicht wegen ihrem Ehemann.

Diese Gedanken schmerzten Anakin sehr, aber er akzeptierte es. Er wußte, er würde Padmé gehen lassen, wenn sie ihn darum bäte. Er wußte, sie würde nie in der Zimmerflucht übernachten, die er für sie vorbereiten ließ. Er sollte die Arbeiten stoppen, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz.

Um sich zu beschäftigen und seine Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen, ergriff Anakin Padmés Zopf, der sich schon auflöste. Ein wenig verärgert über die Schludrigkeit der Schwestern machte er sich daran, das dunkle Haar zu lösen und dann neu zu flechten.

---

Padmés erster wacher Gedanke nach vielen Stunden tiefer Bewußtlosigkeit war, daß Captain Panaka einmal zu ihr und ihren Dienerinnen gesagt hatte: „Schmerz bedeutet, ihr lebt.". Dann mußte sie aber sehr lebendig sein.

Mehrere Stellen brannten wie heißes Feuer, andere pochten in dumpfem Schmerz und dann brummte auch noch ihr Schädel. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, versuchte zu verstehen, wo sie war, was geschehen war. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein, wie ein Film lief es vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Unwillig kniff sie die Augen stärker zusammen. Leicht krampfte sie ihre Hand in die Bettdecke. Bettdecke? Sie lag in einem Bett!

Sekundenlang wurde Padmé von der Wärme und Behaglichkeit überwältigt und genoß einfach die Weichheit. Dann kehrte die Angst zurück. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, daß sie in einem Bett lag? Sobald sie die Augen aufschlug, würde Palpatine weitermachen mit der nächsten Perversion, die er sich in der Zwischenzeit ausgedacht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, was vor kurzem geschehen war. Die Schmerzen, die Demütigung, seine Worte, die schlimmer in ihrer Seele gebrannt hatten als jeder Peitschenhieb oder Schnitt.

Da hörte sie das Atemgeräusch. Padmé hielt kurz die Luft an, um besser lauschen zu können und ja, neben ihr mußte sich jemand befinden. Aber es war nicht Palpatine. Sie kannte sein Atemgeräusch inzwischen sehr gut. Das hier klang auch nicht menschlich, es schien ihr viel zu regelmäßig. Was war das?

Wenn sie ihre Augen nicht öffnete, würde sie es nicht herausfinden, dachte Padmé sich und so schlug sie langsam und vorsichtig die Augen auf. Solange Palpatine nicht da war, sollte sie die Zeit nutzen, um sich einen Fluchtplan zurechtzulegen.

Zuerst sah Padmé sich mit einem Krankenzimmer der Luxusklasse konfrontiert. Sie blinzelte. Dann drehte sie langsam den Kopf. Was sie sah, erstaunte sie über alle Maßen. Neben ihrem Bett saß Darth Vader und flocht ihr einen Zopf! Augenscheinlich war er so in seine Tätigkeit vertieft, daß er ihr Erwachen gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Das ganze war höchst surreal, fand Padmé. Vielleicht war das nur ein Traum? Aber trotz der unwirklichen Untertöne wirkte das alles zu real...und zu vertraut. Sie konnte beinahe Anakins konzentriertes Gesicht sehen, wenn er früher oft vor dem Zubettgehen ihr Haar geflochten hatte. Sie war dann zu seinen Füßen auf dem weichen, warmen Teppich gesessen, ihr Haar fiel um sie herum und Anakin hatte es ruhig gebändigt. So, wie sie einen Zopf mochte, nicht zu fest und nicht zu locker. Sie hatten es beide immer sehr genossen. Es war ein stilles Zeichen der Zuneigung gewesen und das war es jetzt noch, so viele Jahre später.

„Ani?" Es war mehr ein Krächzen als ein Wort, aber der schwarze Helm bewegte sich nach oben.

Trotz des Modulators klang seine Stimme erstaunt. „Du bist wach?" In den schwarzen Riesen neben ihr kam Bewegung. Mit schnellen Handgriffen befestigte er ein Zopfband, griff dann nach einem Krug Wasser und schenkte ihr ein. Vorsichtig hielt er das Glas an ihren Mund. „Du bist sicher durstig, oder, Padmé?"

Er wirkte unsicher auf sie, aber sie fühlte sich ähnlich. Dankbar nickte sie, nahm das Glas und trank. Sie versuchte in der Zeit, im Kopf irgendeine gute Frage zu formulieren, aber als sie das Glas schließlich absetzte, kam nur ein: „Wo ist Palpatine?„ aus ihrem Munde. Sie fürchtete die Antwort, aber sie mußte es wissen.

„In einem Leichenkühlschrank," erwiderte ihr Gatte.

Padmé starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das hieß ja, daß der Imperator tot war! Sie brauchte trotz ihres angeschlagenen Zustands nicht lange, um zu begreifen, woran er gestorben war. Oder passender: Durch wen.

„Du, Anakin?" murmelte sie und heiße Freude stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt!

„Ja, ich, Anakin," bestätigte er.

Die merkwürdige Betonung wurde Padmé nur langsam verständlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ist das wahr?" wisperte sie fassungslos. Als er nickte, setzte sie sich schwungvoll auf und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Einerseits bereute sie es zwar sofort, da nun neuer Schmerz durch ihren Körper schoß, aber auf der anderen Seite hielt sie zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren ihren Geliebten in den Armen.

Aber er erwiderte ihre Umarmung nicht und als Padmé aufsah, bemerkte sie, daß er den Kopf hängen ließ. „Anakin?"

„Padmé, ich...Was bedeutet das?"

„Was bedeutet was?" hakte sie verwirrt nach.

„Die...Umarmung," erklärte er schließlich. „Warum umarmst du mich?"

„Weil ich deine Frau bin und dich liebe!" erklärte Padmé leidenschaftlich. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Meine...Frau?" Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du das noch? Ich meine...Du mußt mir nichts vorspielen. Sei ehrlich zu mir und erzähl mir von deinem Mann und euren gemeinsamen sieben Kindern." Seine Körperhaltung sprach von Resignation.

Padmé blickte ihn nun verwundert an und begann zu verstehen. Beinahe hätte sie laut losgelacht, aber Anakin würde momentan den Humor sicher nicht sehen. So lächelte sie nur. „Ich bin ehrlich mit dir. Ich liebe nur dich, habe niemals jemand anderen geliebt. Ich habe nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, daß du...wieder zu dir findest."

Langsam und vorsichtig schlangen seine Arme sich um ihren Körper. „Glaubst du mir wirklich? Ich hätte dich auch anlügen können. Mit dieser Maske kannst du nicht mal in meinem Gesicht oder meinen Augen lesen."

„Warum solltest du darüber lügen, daß du den Kerl unschädlich gemacht hast, der unsere Tochter aus politischem Kalkül geheiratet hat? Obwohl ich dich auch fragen könnte, warum du es zugelassen hast." Ein leiser Vorwurf war in Padmés Stimme zu bemerken. „Ich vertraue dir aber dennoch, Anakin, deshalb bin ich hier."

„Hätte er sie angerührt, hätte ich ihn schon in der „Hochzeitsnacht" getötet," erwiderte Anakin. „Außerdem war es auch Leias Wunsch, zumindest hat sie zugestimmt. Glaub mir, es hat mir auch nicht gefallen, deshalb habe ich die ganze Nacht vor ihrer Tür Wache gehalten."

„Das beruhigt mich," antwortete Padmé erleichtert. Wenigstens darum mußte sie sich nicht mehr sorgen. „Wo ist Leia jetzt?"

„Auf Palpatines Landsitz Krenahar, zusammen mit ihrem Leibwächter, Luke," erwiderte Anakin. Vorsichtig legte er Padmé wieder hin. „Du mußt dich noch etwas ausruhen."

„Ah. Leibwächter? Wegen dem Anschlag?" Padmé streckte sich aus und nickte. „Du hast recht." Was bitte machte Luke da? Das würde sie noch ergründen müssen.

„Ja, aber es war nicht der einzige Versuch, sie zu töten. Ich fürchte, jetzt könnte sich jemand im Zugzwang fühlen, Leia erst recht zu eliminieren oder ihr Palpatines Tod in die Schuhe zu schieben. Beides würde das Imperium destabilisieren. In diesen sowieso schon unsicheren Zeiten wäre das fatal." Anakin seufzte.

„Nun, das stimmt wohl. Ein größerer Konflikt wäre schlecht, vor allem da die meisten Mißstände Palpatines Schuld sind und jetzt eine gute Chance bestünde, sie abzuschaffen. Aber ich bin sicher, Luke ist ein adäquater Schutz für Leia, oder?" lenkte Padmé das Thema erstmal auf ihren Sohn. Politische Schachzüge konnten sie später noch diskutieren.

„Ich denke schon. Er ist ein netter Junge und er mag Leia sehr gern. Außerdem weiß Leia sich zur Wehr zu setzen." Anakin zupfte ihre Bettdecke glatt.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Wie es aussah, wußte Anakin nicht, daß Luke sein Sohn war. Immerhin, überlegte Padmé, machte Lukes Benehmen nach seiner Befreiung Sinn. Er hatte in Leia eine Freundin gefunden und es war ihm bestimmt schwer gefallen, sich von ihr zu trennen. Er kannte sonst keine machtsensitiven Jugendlichen und es mußte schön gewesen sein, sich mit jemand darüber unterhalten zu können, der nicht sein Meister war. Sie verstand trotzdem nicht, warum Luke einfach nach Coruscant geflogen war. Das mußte sie ihn wohl persönlich fragen, wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu hatte. „Bleiben sie noch lange auf Krenahar?"

„Ich möchte, daß sie bis zu Palpatines Beerdigung dort bleiben. Leia ist dort sicherer. Es gibt auf Krenahar sonst nur Droiden, keine lebenden Diener, so kann unser Attentäter hoffentlich keine weiteren Handlanger einschmuggeln, wie er es offensichtlich im Palast getan hat. Oder es wird ihm zumindest sehr erschwert," erwiderte Anakin und schilderte Padmé dann in Kürze, was der Attentäter inzwischen versucht hatte.

„Wer auch immer das tut, ist ein Mistkerl!" regte Padmé sich danach auf. Vergiftete Pralinen und Laser im Kleiderschrank! Wer kam nur auf solche Ideen?

„Ja, dazu noch ein Verbrecher und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit jemand sehr mächtiges," stimmte Anakin grimmig zu.

„Wer könnte es sein? Hast du keinen Verdacht?" erkundigte sich Padmé und verschränkte zornig die Arme vor der Brust, was der Gips an ihrer linken Hand etwas erschwerte.

„Ich verdächtige eine ganze Menge Leute, Padmé. So ziemlich jeden, der Imperator werden möchte oder mich haßt."

„Die Liste ist sicher nicht kurz."

„Schön wär's, das würde die Geschichte wesentlich vereinfachen," stimmte Anakin ihr zu.

„Gibt es denn keine Spur? Augenzeugen, Fingerabdrücke oder ähnliches?"

„Nichts verwertbares. Wer auch immer dahinter steckt, er oder sie ist ein gewiefter Fuchs und wird sich nicht so einfach aus dem Bau locken lassen. Die einzige wirkliche Information, die wir haben, ist, daß unser Drahtzieher sich gut im Imperialen Palast auskennen muß."

„Aber das tun viele und genug sind bestechlich," beendete Padmé seine Schlußfolgerung.

„Genau so ist es." Anakin nickte.

Padmé sah ihn an. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren war es ihnen noch möglich, die Gedanken des anderen zu erkennen und auszusprechen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, daß es so einfach sein würde! Auf einmal erschien es ihr als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Vielleicht waren sie das auch nicht, zumindest nicht geistig. Sie lächelte ihren Gatten an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Anakins Stimme klang vorsichtig und sanft.

Padmé hatte diese Frage freilich erwartet. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich schon gewundert, daß er dieses Thema bis jetzt noch nicht angesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erst sehen wollen, ob sie darüber sprechen konnte. „Mir tut alles weh," antwortete sie schließlich. „Die Erinnerungen...sind noch sehr frisch."

„Du solltest vielleicht einen Therapeuten aufsuchen." Anakins Hand hatte sich auf die ihre gelegt.

„Ja, das wäre...angebracht," stimmte sie zu. Sie bezweifelte, daß sie das alleine durchstehen konnte. Sie schloß kurz die Augen und sie sah wieder das rote flackernde Licht und das glänzende Metall eines Messers. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete wieder ihre Augen.

Sie hatte während ihrer politischen Ausbildung gelernt, daß man sich unangenehmen Wahrheiten schnell stellen mußte oder sie überrollten einen. Daß sie einen Therapeuten brauchen würde, war auch eine unangenehme Wahrheit, aber da mußte sie jetzt durch. Tat sie es nicht, würden ihre Erinnerungen sie für den Rest ihres Leben quälen und das wollte sie nicht. Eine mögliche Zukunft mit ihrer Familie war plötzlich wieder in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Sie würde sich diese Zukunft nicht erneut von Palpatine zerstören lassen.

Schließlich brach Padmé das lange Schweigen. „Kannst du mir einen guten Therapeuten besorgen?"

„Du bist so zielgerichtet wie eh und je," stellte Anakin fest. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern und du solltest noch etwas schlafen. Dr. Raspurry, mein Leibarzt, wird bald genug nach dir sehen."

„Nein, ich bin nur realistisch. Ich...muß mir das alles von der Seele reden." Padmé rieb sich über die Augen, aber es nützte nichts. Sie fing an zu weinen. Weiches Leder streichelte über ihre Wangen und sie sah dankbar zu Anakin. „Weißt du, was das schlimmste war? Nicht der körperliche Schmerz, sondern was er mir erzählte. Von den Dingen, die du getan hast und...Andeutungen über Leia und sich selbst." Sie schluchzte leise. „Aber du hast ja gesagt, es wäre nichts zwischen den beiden passiert."

„So ist es," versicherte Anakin ihr. „Aber...der Rest...Wahrscheinlich ist alles wahr, was er dir über mich erzählt hat. Vielleicht übertrieben, aber im Grunde wahr."

„Ja...Aber es hat unsagbar weh getan, damit konfrontiert zu werden. Ich wollte nie lange darüber nachdenken. Jetzt muß ich es." Padmé blickte auf die weiße Decke. Ja, sie hatte sich nie damit auseinandergesetzt, was Anakin oder Vader getan hatte. Sie hatte davon gehört, aber sie hatte nicht zugelassen, daß sie es wirklich begriff. Sie hatte Anakin nicht in diesem Licht sehen wollen. Jetzt mußte sie es.

„Ich werde viel über das Geschehene nachdenken müssen."

„Ich auch," erwiderte Anakin. „Ich auch."

„Dann haben wir ja schon etwas, das wir zusammen tun können."

---

Luke saß an dem hellen, polierten Holztisch und frühstückte. Dabei beobachtete er Leia, die ihm gegenüber saß, auf einem Stück Brötchen herumkaute und etwas in ihr Datapad eintippte. Er seufzte leise. „Leia, von gestern Mittag bis Mitternacht hast du schon ohne Unterbrechung gearbeitet. Gönn dir wenigstens beim Frühstück eine Pause."

„Entschuldige, Luke. Ich möchte das einfach bald abgearbeitet haben." Leia schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Ich muß nach der Beerdigung eine erste Rede und Pressekonferenz für das...mein Volk halten und da sollte ich wenigstens einen Überblick über die gängigsten Probleme und momentanen Senatsdispute haben." Sie ergriff ihre Teetasse und musterte Luke.

„Ich verstehe ja, aber beim Essen solltest du Pause machen und dich erholen und dich nicht wegen irgendwelcher Streitigkeiten der Senatoren von Barmar und Hundskaff aufregen," erwiderte Luke.

„Hurnlaff, Luke," korrigierte seine Geliebte ihn. Dann legte sie das Datapad beiseite. „Du hast recht. Sie können noch eine Stunde warten."

Luke nickte erleichtert und aß seinen Toast weiter. Er mußte zugeben, daß er sich an die scheinbar unbegrenzten Nahrungsmöglichkeiten gewöhnt hatte. Weder hier noch im Palast war ihm je ein Wunsch abgeschlagen worden. Er schielte an sich herunter. Er bekam definitiv nicht genug Training und es zeigte sich langsam.

„Was ist los? Du kuckst so komisch?" unterbrach Leia seine Gedanken.

Ertappt blickte er auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe zugenommen," gestand er.

Sie kicherte. „Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen. Du bist doch sehr fit und hast kräftige Muskeln," meinte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und zwinkerte.

„Diese Muskeln werde ich in einem Kampf aber nicht brauchen," erwiderte Luke trocken.

„Na schön, dann trainieren wir nach dem Frühstück. Dann kann ich auch wieder besser arbeiten."

Ein wenig später standen die zwei Jugendlichen vor der Haustür. Luke wollte sie gerade öffnen als Leia ihn zurückhielt. „Was denn?"

„Ich will nur erstmal raussehen." Leia öffnete ein verstecktes Panel an der Wand. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Monitor, darunter eine Reihe Knöpfe und Schalter.

„Meinst du wirklich, der Attentäter versucht es am helllichten Tag?" erkundigte Luke sich leicht verwirrt.

„Nein, aber die Reporter." Das Mädchen drückte ein paar der Knöpfe und eine Ansicht des Geländes um den Zaun herum erschien auf dem Monitor. „Und da sind sie auch schon," seufzte Leia.

Luke konnte in der Tat Reporter sehen und es waren nicht gerade wenige. Kameradroiden schwirrten durch die Luft. „Das ist nicht gut."

„Absolut. Sie werden uns sehen können, wenn wir rausgehen. Die Droiden haben eine enorme Reichweite. Dann wird man sich wundern, was die Witwe des Imperators am Tag nach seinem Tode treibt." Besagte Witwe seufzte.

„Mit anderen Worten, wir können das Training knicken, weil sonst die Boulevard-Presse darüber schreibt, was für ein kaltherziges Miststück du bist," schlußfolgerte Luke. „Und ich dachte immer, die Presse wäre unwichtig."

„Danke für diese Einschätzung," antwortete Leia spöttisch. „Natürlich ist die Presse nicht unwichtig. Palpatine hat die politische Presse immer eingeschränkt, aber die Boulevard-Presse hat er zu seinen Gunsten genutzt."

„Ja, während er Aufstände blutig niederschlagen ließ und die Rechte der Bürger mit Füßen trat, haben diese Speichellecker in der ganzen Galaxis verbreitet, wie toll und glanzvoll das Imperium doch ist. Aber Glanz hat einen entscheidenden Nachteil: Er blendet." Luke blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm. So eingemummelt wie einige Journalisten waren, mußten sie bereits vor Tagesanbruch Stellung bezogen haben.

„Stimmt. Nur will ich der Galaxis nicht erzählen, wie furchtbar Palpatine war. Noch nicht zumindest." Leia drehte sich zu Luke um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Vorerst sollte diese Wahrheit besser unausgesprochen bleiben."

„Verstehe ich. Die meisten wissen das sowieso schon." Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und legte sein Kinn sanft auf ihren Scheitel. „Du klingst, als hättest du sehr viel über unser gestriges Gespräch nachgedacht."

„So ist es."

„Und?"

„Ich werde mich mit Senatoren treffen, ihre Meinungen einholen und dann sehen, was man tun kann, um diverse Gesetze zu verbessern," erwiderte Leia und drückte ihn. „Das wird Zeit brauchen."

„Ja, aber du gibst den Wesen dieser Galaxis wieder etwas Hoffnung. Das kann schon helfen." Luke küßte sie leicht auf die Stirn.

„Vielleicht," wich Leia aus. „Ich bin jedenfalls nicht Palpatine."

„Das weiß ich. Allein das wird den Leuten schon helfen."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher! Meine Unterschrift steht nicht auf wenigen Todesurteilen." Leia sah finster drein.

Luke drückte sie leicht ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Amnestie für politische und anderweitig zu Unrecht verurteilte Häftlinge? Die Todesstrafe könnte man dann auch gleich abschaffen."

Leia lachte hell auf. „Verflixt, Luke! Woher weißt du nur soviel über Politik? Man könnte meinen, du wärest der Sohn eines Senators."

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter ist einfach politisch sehr interessiert. Schon immer gewesen. Es ist schwer, sich ihren langen, leidenschaftlichen Vorträgen über den Senat zu entziehen. Ich bin praktisch damit aufgewachsen."

Was Leia gesagt hatte, löste in dem Jungen auch Fragen aus, deren Antworten er nicht kannte. Ja, was hatte seine Mutter eigentlich vor seiner Geburt getan? Er wußte es nicht. Früher hatte ihn das nicht gestört, doch nun sah das anders aus. Eigentlich wußte er nur, daß sie mal auf Coruscant gewesen sein mußte. Das hatte sie erzählt als er sie danach gefragt hatte, wo sie sich in seinen Vater verliebt hatte. Ansonsten wußte er nichts. Wie hießen ihre Eltern? Hatte sie noch Geschwister oder andere Verwandte? Wo hatte sie geheiratet? Welchen Beruf hatte sie ausgeübt bevor sie Feuchtfarmerin geworden war? Was war zwischen ihr und Meister Kenobi vorgefallen, daß die zwei sich praktisch nur stritten? Und was war mit seinem Vater? Weshalb keine einheitliche Aussage? War er nun tot, wie Obi-Wan behauptete, oder nur verschollen, wie es ihm seine Mutter immer erzählte?

„Luke?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ja, Leia?"

„Alles in Ordnung? Du kuckst so komisch," erwiderte das Mädchen etwas besorgt.

„Ich war nur kurz in Gedanken. Sag mal, gibt's hier nicht noch einen Trainingsraum?" lenkte Luke ihr Gespräch in neue Bahnen.

„Klar. Komm mit." Leia ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn.

---

Obi-Wan stand, mit locker hängenden Armen, in dem weißen Gang.

Der junge Sturmtruppler ihm gegenüber lehnte dösend neben der Tür zum Lager. Er hatte es nicht mal für nötig befunden, sich seine weiße Rüstung anzuziehen, sodaß jeder den Dreitagebart und die zig Mal geflickte Tunika sehen konnte. Sein Blastergewehr lag zu seinen Füßen und deutete zur Wand.

Das hier war schon fast zu einfach, dachte der ältere Jedi. Nicht, daß er sich beschwert hätte. Langsam, mit gleichgültigem Gesicht, ging er weiter auf den Soldaten zu. Nur eine Sache des Timings, hatte Mace Windu gemeint. Das stimmte.

Ein Auge hatte Obi-Wan immer auf die Überwachungskamera in der Ecke gerichtet, auch wenn es nach außen hin aussah, als wäre er von der typischen Langeweile in diesem Gefängnis befallen. Kurz vor dem Lager bog er nach rechts ab in den Gang, der zum Speisesaal führte.

Jetzt drehte sich die Kamera in die andere Richtung. Genau wie Mace es beschrieben hatte. Schnell preßte der Jedi sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rutschte zurück Richtung Lager. Ganz vorsichtig. Ja, jetzt war er schon unter der Kamera, hier konnte sie ihn nicht sehen.

Innerlich zählte Obi-Wan bis zwanzig, dann schwenkte die Kamera erneut in Gangrichtung um. Sehr gut. Ihm blieben vierzig Sekunden. Blitzschnell schob er sich zur Tür, zog dem Soldaten den Ausweis aus der Hosentasche und drückte die ID-Karte ins Schloß. Schnell griff er die Hand des Sturmtrupplers und preßte sie auf das aufleuchtende Fingerabdruckfeld. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Obi-Wan ließ dann die Wache mit einem schnellen Winken seiner Hand sacht zu Boden gleiten bevor der Mann umfallen konnte.

Obi-Wan schlüpfte ins Lager und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Gut, daß er zum rausgehen nicht noch mal Fingerabdrücke scannen mußte. Er sah sich um. Überall graue Durastahlspinde. Er mußte sich beeilen. Der Nachmittagskaffee dauerte nur noch zwanzig Minuten, dann würden sich die Gänge wieder mit Häftlingen und Gefängniswärtern füllen. Solange sie sich aber im Speisesaal am Kuchenbuffet gütlich taten, war es hier draußen wie ausgestorben.

Obi-Wan schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Erstaunlich wie sehr ihn seine Aufgabe mitnahm, dabei hätte diese sogar ein Padawan durchführen können. Jetzt konnte er Mace verstehen, warum er sich die leichtere Aufgabe genommen hatte. Sie beide hatten abgebaut. Mace hatte es dabei schlimmer getroffen. Nicht nur weil er älter war, sondern weil er die letzten fünfzehn Jahre hier verbracht hatte, wo es ihm unmöglich gewesen war, richtig zu trainieren.

Obi-Wans Augen öffneten sich und er steuerte gezielt auf einen der Spinde zu. Mit der Karte war es ein leichtes, ihn zu öffnen. Der Jedi entnahm seine Roben, sein Comlink und sein Lichtschwert, dann schloß er den Spind wieder sorgfältig ab. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch Mace' Habseligkeiten.

---

Es war wirklich erstaunlich einfach. Keiner hielt Obi-Wan auf als er auf den Landeplatz hinaus trat. Warum, konnte er bald sehen. Zwei Sturmtruppler lagen schlafend neben der Hangartür, ihre Waffen waren verschwunden. Daneben der Lieferant und sein Helfer, ebenfalls in seligem Schlummer gefangen.

Mace hatte also seinen Teil erfüllt. Schnell lief Obi-Wan zu dem kleinen Liefer-Raumschiff, welches das Gefängnis mit Lebensmitteln, Kleidung und anderen notwendigen Dingen versorgte.

Mace erwartete ihn an der Laderampe. „Ihr habt alles, sehr gut," sagte er mit kurzem Blick auf die zwei Bündel, die der jüngere Jedi unter den Armen trug.

Obi-Wan nickte. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Wir sollten los. Das Kaffeekränzchen wird bald beendet sein."

Die beiden Jedi stiegen ein und schon wenig später hob sich das kleine, etwas schwerfällige Raumschiff in die Lüfte und strebte dem All entgegen.


End file.
